A Dominant and A Gentlemen
by Rob's hand monkey
Summary: While they appear identical in every way, Edward and his twin brother are competitive and determined to succeed in whatever they do. They are military boys who like their women and their toys but there is one major difference between them. While Anthony is romantic, hold to his upbringing as a gentlemen, his brother Edward likes to dabble in things a little more deviant.
1. Chapter 1

**This story has been edited to meet the terms of service for this website. Their strict terms of service/rules have forced this author to censor her own writing. **

**I apologize for any inconvenience and highly recommend that if you want the story in its entirety you will have to view it from **

**The Writers Coffee Shop**

**or**

**fictionpad dot com/author/RobsHandMonkey/stories**

**if that address doesn't post then just go to fictionpad dot com and search for the author**

**Robshandmonkey**

Stephenie Meyer owns Edward and Anthony and all things Twilight.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise.

No copyright infringement is intended.

First and foremost this story is written for a friend who planted a little seed that knows exactly what it is like to submit her heart and soul to an Dominant, and Officer and a gentlemen.

MrsAuburn Cullen this my love, is for you.

Thank you my beloved LostIn Pa who took the time out to dot all my I's and cross all my T's while making me look like I know what I am doing.

And a heartfelt thank you to Chandrakanta FanFiction for the awesome job she did on the Banner for this story and in such a short amount of time!

A Dominant & A Gentleman

By: RobsHandMonkey

Chapter 1

Shit-Hot

**_Warrant Officer Edward Anthony Cullen~_**

My eyes couldn't stop from veering off course in her direction if they tried.

The moment we stepped into his office they went directly to her. How could they not?

In my lifetime as an officer for the US Marines I have seen carnage that would turn one's stomach. Lives lost of my brothers who have fallen to war, gunfire, shed blood, suffered from burned flesh, and worse...succumbed to death. It was a rare moment when something came out of it that was good.

The moment my eyes landed on the brown tendrils that lay like a river of chocolate over her bare shoulders, the profile of what had to be the most young looking innocent face, I actually felt my heart rate increase.

The little white tank top, outlining the most perfect breasts I had ever seen stood at full attention just as Anthony, my twin brother standing beside me did. I have no doubt he noticed the girl.

I bring my eyes back to the wall lined with flags in front of us, coming to an abrupt stop at the desk to salute the man who sits behind it.

They have to be related.

"Bella, we can talk about this later. I have work to attend to as you can see, now if you will excuse us, you are dismissed."

"I am not one of your officers Daddy. This is important and if you dismiss me again like one, I am going to swing that sword you have hanging over your fireplace upside your jar shaped head!" She turns in a huff and storms out. It takes every ounce of control I have not to watch those white little shorts I can see in my peripheral as she passes by me.

I fight back a chuckle hearing the loud slam of the door that she must have thrown behind her.

I keep my eyes forward.

"At ease."

I place my hands behind my back and widen my stance with both boots strategically placed to hold our traditional stance.

"I apologize for my daughters rudeness. She has more fire in her than any girl should."

"No problem Sir." Anthony relaxes into the same stance I now held. My brother is so much more casual than myself. Thinking back to the girl, I am a little stunned... she managed to capture my attention at all.

The question that was eating at me now was...did she capture his as well?

**_Warrant Officer Anthony Edward Cullen~_**

Stopping at the desk of the Chief, it took all I had to not look at the beautiful girl that stood next to his desk. Catching just a momentary glance I could tell she was stunning.

My brother surely had to have noticed as well, I wonder if he managed to keep his eyes focused on the officer's wall in front of us, standing straight, tall, and at attention.

I had no doubt he didn't falter like I almost had. Edward always manages to show me up in just about everything.

We both salute Lieutenant Swan who sits behind the biggest mahogany desk I have ever seen. The sheen of lacquer on it is highly polished and also captures my attention in my peripheral vision.

"Bella, we can talk about this later. I have work to attend to as you can see, now if you will excuse us, you are dismissed."

"I am not one of your officers Daddy. This is important and if you dismiss me again like one, I am going to swing that sword you have hanging over your fireplace upside your jar shaped head!"

I couldn't stop the small smirk that lifted my upper lip.

Feisty.

She has a fire in her. This feeling was something new.

Then she turns around storming out of the room in all fire hurry, slamming the door behind her.

I hear the Lieutenant sigh and I want desperately to glance over at my brother to get an idea of what he is thinking but I don't.

"Well Gentlemen, you can both relax. I am not that much of a hard ass."

Edward speaks, it shouldn't surprise me when he just blurts out the shit that comes out of his mouth. My twin brother has always been a cocky son of a bitch.

"Not according to your daughter Sir."

My eyes widen, turning to look at him. "EDWARD!" I lose my own composure, instinctively smacking his chest hard with the back of my hand.

He coughs out a "What?" rubbing the spot I just hit him. I turn to look back at the Lieutenant who has a composed look, but a small smirk on his upper lip.

"At ease men." he chuckles. "I have heard about the twins from fellow Officers. You two seem to live up to your reputations." he has a sparkle in his eye.

"I apologize for my brother's smart ass mouth Lieutenant. Some days he just can't seem to control himself."

It pisses me off that it seems like I am always apologizing for Edward's smart ass mouth at the inappropriate times, per usual he snarls at me once again for it.

"Don't fucking apologize for me! I am not a little fucking kid! Knock that shit off!"

We now stand there glaring at one another, forgetting for the moment where we are.

"Ahem, Gentlemen."

"Sorry Sir." we both answer simultaneously turning our attention back to him.

"Down to business."

He stands up, walking around his desk and leans up against it.

"Have a seat."

"No thank you Sir." we both answer simultaneously.

"As you were." he nods as he continues on.

"As you are aware, any Commissioned Officer in the Marine Corps may be called at any time for special assignment to the President of the United States. This is your notification that, although only one of you will be needed for this assignment and honor, you will both be competing for the assignment. That is all I can tell you for the moment, you will be contacted individually to set up interviews for the new post."

"Yes Sir." We both state simultaneously just like we have done a thousand times before. We have been lucky enough in this life, always managing to end up stationed together.

That is about to change with this new found news we have just been given. One of us, whichever it is will be going away to work directly with the President, while the other will be staying behind on the base to continue.

A separation like this, will be a first for us.

I look down over at the desk as the Lieutenant prattles on the scant details about the job that he can share at the time, but my eyes hone in on her photos that line another table behind his, and in front of the line of flags.

It reminds me of a shrine. The progression of her life from when she was little, up until what looks to be very recent professional photo shoot of her. Daddy is clearly proud of his daughter.

I have never heard of the name Bella before, but I know one thing for sure, she is beautiful, and there is no way that Edward couldn't have noticed as well.

I almost cringe at the thought of him hooking up with her. Edward and I may be twins, but we are nothing alike when it comes to our private lives. We always seem to have the same taste in girls and have had quite a parade of them through the years. Neither of us have found some one we could settle down with and raise a family, something I would like very much. While I am always trying to find the girl I want to spend my life with, Edward wants to remain free to do whoever he chooses.

My father believes we are destined to forever be boys who like their women and their toys. He doesn't think we will ever grow up.

There is one difference between us that has always fascinated me. Edward prefers brunettes, where as I really have no preference. Hair color doesn't matter, so long as she has a personality and likes to have fun, then I don't see the sense in limiting myself to just one specific color.

Vicky, a red head, was the wildest woman I have ever dated, proving the adage that red heads were in fact fiery women. She could also be a colossal bitch, and in the end we went our separate ways, and I was once again single. It was true what they say about blondes. They really do have more fun and I tried to convince Edward of that many times when it came down to meeting Tanya and Irina. He wasn't at all happy about being paired up with Tanya. I got shit for that for months after, hence another thing that makes us different.

Edward's sexual preferences are of the deviant sort. I will never forget the day I found out my brother was a Dominant. He lives a lifestyle I cannot begin to understand and apparently Tanya took the challenge to be his submissive one night, which is how I found out about his dirty little secret.

My idiot brother introduced her to a room that looks like something out of a horror movie, not having a submissive bone in her body, she apparently decided to turn the paddle he used on her ass, after he tied her down on his head the minute he set her free. He sported a black eye for a week after. I never heard the end of it from all three of them.

I don't see what he gets out of it, or the women for that matter, but who am I to judge. I just don't like the idea of a girl that looks like Bella being in his playroom. My God Lieutenant Swan would stand him up in front of a goddamn firing squad if Edward so much as thought about hooking up with her.

It was then I was brought back to the conversation at hand when the phone buzzed interrupting the Lieutenant's speech.

We were both dismissed, when he had to take the call, heading out the door where as soon as we were out of earshot, Edward started in and all my thoughts in there are confirmed.

_He did notice her. Fuck! _

"Man did you see her? Fuck little bro, did she not look a fallen angel all dressed in white and soft looking as she stood there smarting off with that hot little mouth of hers at Daddy who just happens to be a fucking Lieutenant! That scene was beyond hot, damn near made my cock hard! Fuck she would have been bent over my knee in a fucking minute for that shit if she ever spoke to me like that!"

I look over at him as we make our way down the hall and stop to turn and face him not caring who is around.

"I am positive we are not related!" I snap.

He throws his head back and laughs. "Keep telling yourself that brother! Have you looked in a mirror lately?" He shakes his head chuckling. The longer I stand here the angrier I get, finally storming off to leave him standing there alone.

**_Bella Swan~_**

"I mean come on! If your father doesn't show up to your graduation..."

"Stop Bree! I don't want to think about it right now."

"Bella, he has to know how important this is!"

"I told you, I already spoke to him about it. He promised he would be there, would you drop it?"

"I can tell you right now, it is written all over your face. You don't think he is going to show do you?" She pushes.

"I didn't say that." I snap at her, because as much as I hate to admit it, she is right. I don't really know for sure if he will show up to the ceremony or not. His job has always been his priority, well, that and sports on the flat screen.

Growing up with a father in the military was never easy. He is a high ranking Officer that has responsibilities to not only his superiors, but to the entire United States as well. I have always understood why work always comes first.

He did the only thing he thought was right for me. He knew he couldn't raise me alone after my mother turned both our worlds upside down.

Renee abandoned us when I was only 5 years old.

One day she just decided she didn't want to live the life of a military wife and without a word, she packed everything she could carry, then walked out the front door, never looking back.

We never heard from her again. No phone calls, no forwarding address, nothing. She simply vanished.

Charlie had no idea how to take care of a little girl, so naturally he did what any man would do if left with a kid.

He dropped me off at his mothers, then went back to the base.

Gram raised me until I was 15, when she got very ill and was hospitalized for a week. She passed away shortly after that and Charlie had no choice but to finish the job.

I have lived in three other states before he was stationed my last year of high school in California.

I have Gram to thank for the money she saved for me, making sure I attended college. It was not enough to go to a prestigious college, but was plenty to get me through a community college.

I graduate in less than two weeks and I drove all the way down to Camp Pendleton where Charlie is still stationed to make sure he knows how important this is to me and that I really want him to be there.

Having finished my finals I believe I have done well having little doubt that I won't pass. Every course that was required I managed to ace.

I am anxious to get my AA degree with a certificate of achievement as a sign language interpreter just as soon as our finals are graded.

Mr. Kelly has already assured me that he has no doubt that I will graduate with honors. He is a dear friend and my mentor, and the thought of not having my father show up, would not only hurt, but I would die of embarrassment, because Mr. Kelly is looking forward to meeting my father who just so happens to be a Lieutenant for the United State Marine Corp.

Bree, my best friend and roommate is the only one who understands how often I have been let down by my father. She has supported me through the many disappoints.

His excuse was valid having to be clear across the world for some duty or another. I have grown used to this, but this...this is something I really want him to share with me, to witness my accomplishment and to make him proud of me.

I will just have to hope he keeps his promise and wait and see.

© Robshandmonkey~ 2013

Chapter End Notes:


	2. Chapter 2

A very special thank you to Maureen Morgan who along with alot of others in my Fanfic group helped name this story! All of my readers are awesome and I humbly thank them for reading...

* * *

**A Dominant and A Gentlemen Chapter 2 Water Warrior**

* * *

Every year Camp Pendleton has the annual Hard Races. It is a series of races in different categories, service members can compete in. The events include everything from bike races, canoe races, and surfing events to triathlons.

Charlie and I always attended the Wai Kekoa-Water Warrior Beach Festival. It was the most fun, simply for the fact that you could lay on the beach and watch the surfers, and paddle boarders compete.

Even after I moved off the military base, closer to the campus, I always made plans with Charlie to spend the day with him. I really look forward to this each year, it's the only thing we do as a family, even if our family is only the two of us now.

We were never a big family, but after we lost Gram, it's just him and I. Charlie is an only child too, so there are no big family gatherings with aunts, uncles and cousins that most of my friends attend throughout the year. We always spend the holidays with the only other people in my father's life, his best friend Emmett, and his wife Rose.

Emmett is the biggest Marine I have ever laid eyes on, and I cannot count the number of times he has picked me up and swung me around giving me this huge bear hug until I almost pass out from lack of air.

When Emmett is in uniform, you can literally see the lines of his muscles bulge underneath the fabric. His wife Rose complains that she is tired of having to sew his uniforms because he buys them too small. She rolls her eyes when he flexes his biceps, kisses each one with appreciation, while telling her she doesn't mind it when he throws her over his shoulder, beats on his chest and carries her into his man cave to make sweet love to her.

She blushes every time he says it, and smacks him.

When I was a teenager, I never minded coming to this event, because there are some advantages being surrounded by all the testosterone. My hormones would kick into overdrive seeing so many well-built guys without shirts on, especially you are pimply faced seventeen year old with a mouth full of metal that no boy in school would even take a second glance at you.

I could at least admire from afar and watch the guys get physical under the pretenses that I was there to just watch the events.

Even though I have a ton of things to do before graduation, I still plan on going to this year's event and invited Bree to come with me. I didn't have to ask her twice when I explained to her about the sea of physically fit males without shirts on that would be there, so long as she didn't mind the fact that most of them didn't have hair.

As usual, Charlie disappears after a couple of hours to go hang out with his friends down the beach. Charlie goes where the beer is.

This was the perfect opportunity to soak up some sun before the official start of summer.

Eventually, Bree strikes up a conversation with a bunch of people playing volleyball and to pass the time she asks if we can join in. Sports and I don't go well together, but I dare to give it another try. If anything, it will make the time pass by until the surfing events start.

The other team sets up the ball and I move ahead hoping it doesn't come my way, when all of a sudden they fake me out and the ball goes way over my head. I curse under my breath, listening to Bree laugh at me, knowing I am the one that has to run after it.

I take off after it seeing where it is headed and stop when I see a Marine that is sitting in a beach chair reach out and pick it up. I slowly walk towards him thinking he is just going to toss it back but he doesn't. He stands up and turns in my direction, still holding the ball.

I am about to yell out for him to toss it, but I stop and stare almost dumbfounded by the guy that now passes it between his hands and starts to move towards me.

He isn't really walking per say...it's more like a swagger and strangest thing is that this guy has the most hair I have ever seen on a Marine besides my father.

I have sworn myself off from ever dating a guy in the military for the simple reason; I don't want to spend a life with a guy who is never around just like Charlie when I was growing up. It is the reason my mom left, so I wasn't about to make her mistake as well.

I know better than to even take a second glance at any guy in the military, but fucking hell...when did they begin to recruit men like this?

The closer he gets, I can't help but notice is just how damn tall this guy is. And like every other guy on this beach he has a physique that you can't help but appreciate.

The military doesn't mess around when they mold their boys into men.

He finally stops, standing now in front of me, still passing the ball back and forth between his hands.

It should be against the law for the military to recruit Greek Gods and I am sure that Michelangelo would kill to have him as a model.

He almost looks inhumane. Humans just don't look this fucking good.

My eyes follow the lines from his neck down over a bronze tanned chest, tapering into a thin narrow waist with a set of abs that I now lack the ability to count because my brain is so muddled and gooey.

I realize that I am ogling for a beat too long when I hear a small chuckle and bring my eyes back up to notice a half crooked all knowing smile.

_Fuck I am an idiot, I hope to god I am not drooling on top of it!_

The hair that I am not used to seeing on guys like him is a tousled mess of locks in the strangest coppery bronze color I have ever seen. He has traces of golden brown highlights making the copper tones stand out even more. I recognize the same color when my eyes took a ride on his very happy trail down the center of his torso a second ago. The color is all-natural because it goes all the way down past his innie and disappears into the standard issue Desert Storm fatigues.

There is not one thing about this guy that I don't find drool worthy, then he speaks, as if to place the cherry right on top it's the most seductive tone that raises the hair on the back of my neck.

"Hello, what a surprise to see you again."

All I can do is stand here like an idiot, paralyzed and rendered mute by his presence.

I have no idea what he means by seeing me again because there is no way in hell I would ever forget a face like this if I had seen him anywhere before.

I have to tilt my head back to see his eyes.

Wow.

His eyes are green.

Green...green.

Clear, like peridot or emeralds with a crystalline quality to them.

I couldn't say how long I stood in front of him taking notice also that he has these ridiculously long, thick copper lashes that compliment his beautiful face.

His jaw tightens and I watch the muscles flex in his neck. He has stopped bouncing the ball speaking once again.

"You are the Lt Col's daughter right, Bella wasn't it?"

I am suddenly aware of just how dry my mouth is realizing that it is hanging open ever since I laid eyes on him.

I snap it closed, coming out of my daze and make some lame attempt to answer his question nodding my head up and down.

He has rendered me speechless.

"Name is Anthony Cullen, I know your father. The man that holds my future in the palm of his hands at the moment." He flashes me this brilliant smile and my body reacts as I feel my heart rate pick up, beating harder against my ribs like a loud bass drum drowning out the sound of the waves crashing and the buzzing activity that is going on all around us.

As if his looks alone don't render me utterly speechless, my heart skips a beat when he winks, his smile morphing now into a cocky half smirk.

Still I stand here like a complete and utter fool.

I need to pinch myself to make sure that this is all real, but what I really want is to do is touch him to make sure I am not dreaming. If he were real, I would still question whether or not he is human.

_Humans simply don't look this fucking good!_

His expression changes suddenly and he looks over my shoulder, his green eyes darken and narrow and he clenches his jaw tighter.

As if seeing the most beautiful apparition isn't enough for one girl like me, I hear a voice just behind my left ear that I swear sounds identical to the one that spoke standing in front of me.

Just as before, my hair rises standing on end hearing the sound of that velvet tone. "Well brother, you do plan on introducing me to Gidget here."

I feel a charge of current surge in the air wrapping around me and stiffen at the closeness of the one now standing behind me. I slowly turn my head looking over my shoulder now staring into the same clear green eyes of what has to be his identical twin.

I look back to make sure he didn't just move faster than my eyes could see, just to verify that there are, in fact, not one, but two of them.

I feel heat as it blankets my skin in his sweet scented breath. It is eerily soothing as it travels down my neck, creeping over my shoulder and down my back causing me to shiver slightly.

I hear him chuckle as he murmurs an "Hmm."

He walks around from behind me now to stand next to his mirror image, which appears to be irritated for some reason or another.

_Say something you idiot, they are going to assume you are a deaf mute. _

Suddenly, I remember what I came for; look down at the ball, then without even thinking about it, I ask for it back using sign language. Apparently, I must have swallowed my tongue at some point during all of this, because I still haven't said a word.

They share a look between them and I doubt highly they understood a word I just said.

I watch them fascinated by how much alike they are, not hearing the whispers they are exchanging between them. It is like watching someone in a mirror.

"I am sorry, what was that?" Anthony asks with a cute puzzled expression.

Hell I am a little stunned I was coherent enough to hear his name let alone remember it and finally gain my voice back.

"Sorry...that's...our um...ball, can I get it back." I finally stutter out nodding to what is in his hand.

"You big bully, give the girl back her ball!" the guy whose name I don't know yet chastises the other playfully.

Anthony glares at him and holds his hand out offering me the ball. Just as I snatch it out of his hand, he speaks again.

"I just was wondering...your name Bella...would Bella be short for Isabella?" Anthony questions as if he is trying to figure something out.

I glance between them wondering how he knows my name, while the other doesn't.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Anthony number two holds his hand out as if to shake, so I go ahead and offer mine slipping the ball under my other arm, I reach out slow and cautiously.

He takes it turning it slowly looking me right into the eyes almost seductively and says, "Pleasure to meet you Miss Bella. I am Edward Cullen." he brings his lips to the back of my hand and presses them to it.

A charge of electricity shoots directly from where he presses his lips and shoots up through my hand racing through my nervous system like a bullet spreading through my entire body.

"Have we met?"

"I think we just did." Edward winks.

"No, he said something about seeing me again." I nod in Anthony's direction.

Edward clutches his chest as if feigning a heart attack, "You don't remember! I am wounded here."

Anthony snorts, "I told you not every splittail within the vicinity takes notice of you. Your vanity is showing again Edward."

"Fuck you!" Edward snaps, his eyes darken, glaring towards his brother.

"Edward! Need I remind you that she is the Lt Col's daughter, and a lady!"

I drop my eyes giggling at the way Anthony chastises his brother.

"Something funny there little girl"

I froze, my laughter ends abruptly and I look right at him, my eyes widen in surprise by the ones that stare back at me with intensity.

It wasn't just the tone of his voice; it is what he asked that grabbed at me. I let out a quiet gasp, unable now to look away. The look in his eyes is predatory. He is reading my reactions now. I am clearly on his radar and it had everything to do with that low sultry tone he just used.

I stand here trapped in his gaze, his eyes brighten a fraction, and he mumbles, just barely audible, "Interesting." He speaks so low; I wonder if Anthony even heard it.

Then he leans in and whispers right in my ear, so that Anthony does not hear it.

"Does Daddy know little girl?"

I suck in a deep breath and hold it. My entire body is rigid and I want to turn and run, but Anthony interrupts our exchang.

"Knock it off! You are freaking her out, I apologize for my brother, he has failed charm school three times now, and we saw you in Lt Col Swan's office the other day. I do not think you even noticed us walk in. You were a little distracted," he explains.

I remember there were two officers that had walked in to Charlie's office the day I visited him, but I didn't even bother to look up.

The moment Charlie dismissed me, it set me off, I cannot stand when he does that. I am his daughter, not a fucking jarhead and I must have been too upset to have even noticed either of them. If anyone told me they didn't notice these two, I would swear they were blind as a bat.

I remembered my response to Charlie and groan knowing they witnessed me fighting with my father.

Could this be any more embarrassing?

"It's a shame my event is about to start, don't worry Gidget, my brother Anthony here is trained to protect beautiful civilians such as yourself. I'll leave you in good hands, stick around, I am about to show all these rookies what is like to go up against a devil dog."

Edward and Anthony exchange a strange look, bump fists and Edward takes off running. I cannot help but check him out while he runs down the sand. Fatigues never looked that good on anyone else and that was weird for me.

"I think your friends want the ball." Anthony's voice startles me and I realize everyone has been standing next to the court waiting.

I throw the ball in their direction and wave Bree off letting her know that it was time for my favorite event, the surf competition.

"Join me?" he asks nodding in the direction that Edward took off in. His smooth voice has a very strange effect on me but is not at all the same voice his brother can flip on like a switch.

"Uh, sure." We walk in between the flags to pick a spot to watch the surfers.

"Edward has won the last three years, not so sure he can pull it off again. I was watching some of these new recruits and they can do some shit I have never seen on a wave. Every year it feels like they are recruiting them too young, hell you know that, being a military brat and all." I quirked my brow up at him.

He winks at me and I can't help but laugh. It is true, kids with parents in the military do tend to be brats, but I didn't move back onto the base till I was 15.

Anthony plops down on the sand, leans back on his hands kicking his feet out.

Fuck.

I stand now over a real life GI Joe doll.

The difference is not only that he looks hotter than the original, you can really play with a life sized one.

Admiring the view, he looks up questioning me.

"What do you do for my father?" I ask adjusting my bathing suit bottoms before sitting down next to him in the sand.

"I report to him at the moment. He is appointed to help determine between me and my brother as to who is up for a promotion. Like I said he holds my future in the palm of his hand. Mine and Edwards."

"Oh." I don't really know what to say and just watch the competition.

"You seem to have an aversion to my kind." he tilts his head to get me to look at him. It is as if he is trying to figure me out.

I know now exactly what he thinks of me, and he couldn't be more wrong.

"And you call your brother vain?" I look at him sideways and roll my eyes.

"Sorry to disappoint you Soldier, I don't have khaki fever." I hiss and focus on the current surfer.

"I didn't assume anything and I am nothing like my brother, we may look alike, but we sure as hell don't think or act alike." I can hear the irritation in his voice.

There is an unnerving silence between us.

"Look, I am sorry, I just happened to notice that you are different from the women I meet around here."

I snort. "Not every woman goes for a guy in a uniform." I keep my eyes on the surfers in the water.

"So I discovered." I hear disappointment in his voice and I can't help but look over to see if I am correct. My chest feels heavy when I realize that I have disappointed him. He looks so sad and now I feel like shit for being a bitch.

He looks down, runs his fingers through his again and sighs mumbling to himself. "So much for that idea...nice going Anthony."

"What idea?"

He turns towards me, leans in closer and I can smell him now. He smells like honey. He hypnotizes me with his eyes, his lips, his face, and that voice. "I was planning to ask you to go out with me and hoping like hell you would say yes."

Before I can stop my big mouth, I push him to try it. "So ask me."

His smile inches wider as his eyes light up. My body reacts to his mere presence and goes against everything my mind knows is wrong with what I am doing.

"Bella, would you mind having dinner with me tomorrow night?"

All those years of self-preservation have gone right out the window when I answered yes.

© Robshandmonkey~


	3. Chapter 3

**_A very heartfelt thanks to LostIn Pa. She is a fucking ROCKSTAR! _**

* * *

**A Dominant & A Gentlemen**

**Chapter 3**

**Combat Zone**

* * *

I look back out catching a glimpse of Edward as he jumps on his board ducking under the crashing waves to paddle out and wait for his swell.

Anthony is right, surfers these days are performing things I have never seen surfers do before. I have lived near the beach for a long time and it makes sense that surfing has changed over the years. Here the waves don't get very high unless a storm rolls in so there isn't much to work with. The average 4 to 5 foot wave must bore the kids of this generation. The surf here is nothing compared to the monster waves in places like the North Shore or Australia.

They are doing tricks using the board, adding in flips to make the ride more exciting. It reminds me of skateboarding on water without the wheels and a few of the surfers who have already competed did really well.

We sit quietly watching him and I hear a bunch of guys yelling his name, cheering him on, supporting him with their infamous "oorah's". I never get tired of hearing them do that.

It is a military thing, civilians just don't fully understand how important it is for a soldier to hear from his brothers. The Marine Corps are a brotherhood. "Oorah" is used for many purposes ranging from answering the question of readiness to cheering each other on.

When Emmett does it, the walls damn near rattle.

"He has his own cheer leading team, how cute is that?" I giggle.

Anthony bursts out laughing, falling back in the sand and I am sure Edward wouldn't appreciate me saying that directly to him.

When Anthony finally sits up, he is trying to dust the sand off his back and without thinking, I reach over and help him get the spots where he can't reach.

When my brain registers with what my hand is touching, I react in a way that surprises me.

My heart starts beating faster and I slowly pull my hand back.

"Thanks"

I try to shrug that exchange off as nothing, but I don't think it's working.

Edward starts to set up his board as a swell carries him in and we watch, waiting. I find myself rooting for him.

The wave continues to grow and he catches it just inside of the tube. We lose him as it curls over and I wait holding my breath, hoping he comes out at the end.

The group of guys cheer louder and then we see him bring his board up and kick it right over the top of the wave standing tall on it in the water. He looks back to the shore as his wave hits the sand, and I swear I saw him smile as he drops down to paddle out again.

He is required to do so many sets in what they call a heat. He only has so much time to catch as many as he can. I watch him catch each wave easily. Sometimes it appears as if he is walking on water.

"Yes!" Anthony answers some silent question no one asked. I look over at him curiously and his eyes don't waver as he gazes out at the water in a trance.

"Edward is good at just about everything."

"You don't surf?" I ask, watching him.

I would swear he is envious of his brother the way he is acting.

"No, my talent is in my fingers." He laughs and looks over at me now snapping out of it.

I quirked a brow up at the sexual connotation in the comment, but I don't say anything.

"I play the guitar, piano and sometimes I sing."

"Oh."

We are interrupted when a shadow moves over us and I turn to look out and block the sun out of my eyes to see who it is.

Edward stands in front of us, his eyes darting from his brother back to me.

He takes notice of my position and moves to block the sun from my eyes and now I can see him as the sun reflects the water that is sliding in rivulets down over his tan, toned muscles.

"What's up brother?" He nods at him, sharing something between them that is left unsaid. I've heard of "twin language" before, but seeing it in action was a little strange yet interesting to me.

"You did great, as always."

He flashes a grin with a confident shrug and declares "I won."

Anthony snorts, rolling his eyes and I can't believe how full of himself he can be.

"You won't know that until the end!" I shake my head incredulously.

He locks eyes with me, taking them as his prisoner, then in that same voice he used earlier, the words flow out once again.

"Wanna bet little girl. I always win." The intensity of his stare along with the words he just spoke burrows its way under my skin. I try to keep from shivering and I would swear it rattles my bones.

All I can do is stare back at him unable to look away as if he has hypnotized me.

_**Edward **_

"You can't hide anything with those eyes, each expression you make is like an open book, so easy to read."

I hold her eyes and keep her under my spell, but I won't let Anthony see how I work, so I let her eyes go and look over at my brother.

She snorts out a small nervous laugh. "I took theater in college, it helps with my future career, my expressions have to be open to interpret." I can hear the slight sass in her words.

_Naughty girl...I like it when they have sass. _

"And what job would that be?" I ask, planting my ass down in the sand next to her, and throw my legs out to lean back on my hands while soaking up some sun. I take the opportunity to let my eyes rake over her petite curves while she explains.

She is curvy, tiny...perfect.

"I am going into the field of law as a Sign Language Interpreter."

"Wow, that's great." Anthony interrupts our exchange.

"I bet you know all the naughty words too?" I say rather smoothly.

"Edward!" Anthony snarls.

"What? I'm just saying." I glare in my brother's direction once again for this. I am so sick of his need to be my parental guardian. I lock eyes with his in warning. "You seem to have forgotten who you are talking to brother." I sneer, my dominant instincts kick in, and just like the submissive little bitch he is, he backs off.

I bring my eyes back to hers and wonder exactly what was said when I wasn't around.

It won't take much to figure out exactly what my brother has been up to, when I left him to his own devices. I reach out to her, testing the waters and decide find out while I see if she is as soft as she looks. I trace my fingertip over the back of her hand in the sand. There is a current that pulses now between us, I can feel a surge of energy in the air as well.

_Chemistry. Hmm..._

Anthony and I carry the same genes, and as much as he detests the BDSM lifestyle, he has one trait that all Dominant's carry.

Dom's are very protective of something they own or possess.

Anthony surely couldn't dominate any submissive, but as his twin, I know what he feels, because it comes deep from within us. We are born with it. A part of us that wakes up whenever we feel any threat of someone taking what we believe to be is ours. Especially when it is something we truly cherish.

Me touching her would be definitely crossing a line. I know I am pushing a limit, but I need to know exactly what is going on between these two.

I trace slowly over her skin and it's no surprise she doesn't pull away. I have that effect on women.

"Bella and I are going out on a date."

I look up to confirm what I already know. Anthony is ready to pounce his jaw clenches, his muscles tighten, his hands form into fists as he sits forward.

_And there it is, right on cue brother...mother fuck!_

I don't stop touching her, flash him a deliberate slow smile to feign that I am totally unaffected by his little announcement knowing damn well he hates this shit, but i will never let on that there are times that he does get to me.

I mask my own anger and present a question to her all while, I keep my eyes locked on his.

"Well that's not very fair...let me ask you Bella, if given the choice between myself and my brother, exactly who would you choose to spend your evening with?"

"I already asked her." His anger is building and as usual he never seems to hide it, let alone control it.

She snaps her hand away from my touch and my eyes dart to hers.

_Oh no you don't. That my dear is a punishable offense, I hiss inwardly because I can't follow up on it. _

"Fair enough."

I will back off but not before I make sure she knows.

"Trust me when I say, you'll have wished it had been me."

She opens her mouth to speak, then falters before her expression changes.

I watch, fascinated as the anger materializes in her eyes. The little pucker that forms between them is adorably cute.

"Hmmm...that is sexy as hell baby." I give a half assed all knowing smirk then wink at her and show her exactly what she would be missing.

I let my eyes grow heavier and slowly bring them down to look at her lips seductively. I imagine the things I could do those luscious pouty lips of hers, letting it play out in my head by showing her with lust burning into her eyes. I then slowly lick my lips and I can see her battling with her body and her mind.

She is so flustered, it takes her a moment before she finally blurts out, "I am not amused."

"I can tell." I smirk at her, knowing damn well I have already gotten to her. Curiosity is my ally and also my weapon of choice when it comes to females.

"You may be his twin, but you really are nothing at all like him, are you?" she questions.

"Anthony is the good twin Gidget, which leaves me the..." I give her the hint to finish my statement with one of my cockiest half smirks.

"...evil one?" her brow lifts over her left eye.

"The one that can show you how much fun it is to be a very naughty girl." I soften my tone down a notch and force her to hold my gaze moving in even closer.

The tension is radiating off Anthony and I can feel it hit me in waves, I ignore him focusing now solely on her and this dance.

I know she is a natural. I can smell it on her sun kissed skin and I am one hundred and ten percent certain that this little girl in front of me has one naughty skeleton in her closet waiting to fall out if the right person opens that door.

She bites her lip and quickly stands up, brushing the sand off her round little ass, that I can't help but appreciate now that it is eye level. I have to restrain myself from reaching out to bite her luscious ass cheek.

"I really need to get going." she starts to turn to leave as both Anthony and I stand up facing each other. The look between us has never been this intense before and even I am a little surprised that it appears as if he is almost about to challenge me.

There is no way in hell my little brother grew some balls between the time I went out on the water and the the time I have come back.

I barely recognize him, that is until he takes a step back as my hands tightened into fists and I feel the need for the first time in my life to mar that pretty face of his.

"Let me walk you back." He turns and retreats with her like the little gentlemen that mom always called him.

I stand here staring, taking a deep breath trying to calm down as I watch them both walk away.

_This is something new._

Not liking this at all. Nor do I like what all went down between the three of us just now.

The loud horn sounds overhead, the announcer begins calling out winners of the last round of heats.

I keep my eye on them, when I hear my name I don't even bother to respond, trying to process this mix of emotions that is boiling up inside of me, about ready to spill over.

Even at this distance I can see her body stiffen when she hears my name.

I wait and watch.

Her head slowly turns to look back over her shoulder, the minute she sees I am still watching she turns back.

_I still win. _

I mumble even if I am the only one that heard it.

_**Anthony~**_

I pull up in front of Lt. Col's Swan's home, parking at the curb. I wonder if he is going to be the one to answer the door and I nervously take a deep breath, gathering my thoughts as I climb out.

Before I even get to the door, she is already closing it behind her stepping out.

"Hi." She flashes me a sweet smile while my eyes appreciate the beauty of the girl I am about to spend a long evening with. I am pleased to see she dressed casually, wearing a pair of light blue jeans that are tucked into knee high suede boots in the same shade of pink as her sweater. It is cropped and I get a peek of a tanned, curvy waistline. Her hair is tied up in a high ponytail that bounces when she walks.

"Hi, you look great." I stop so that I can watch her walk in those sexy boots. I notice that she is a little bit taller, but not tall enough to look me right in the eyes.

"Thanks, I just want to get out of here before Charlie gets home." she rattles off, then stops and tries to back out of that last statement.

"I mean, he knows I am going out, I just don't think he needs to know who with." She worries.

"I understand," I assure her, "it's probably best considering he is my superior." I try to act nonchalant, but the reality is, asking out the daughter of the man that holds my future in his hands probably isn't the wisest idea.

"I didn't mean..." she trails off and I press my finger to her lips to silence her, chuckling.

"I understand, really." I reach out taking her hand, leading her to my car. I mind my manners and make sure to show her that I am the gentleman my mother raised me to be. I wait for her to fasten her seat belt, knowing that now would definitely not be a good time to have the Lt Col pull up.

"So, where are we going?" she asks when I climb in.

I smile at her, starting up the car. "It's a surprise, you will enjoy it, promise."

The sun is about to set over the water as we drive towards downtown San Diego and we catch glimpses of it when the beach is visible.

I plan to take her to my favorite Mexican restaurant in Old Town San Diego, and enjoy listening to her tell me about herself, giving me way more insight to her father than I probably should know as we drive.

We arrive at the restaurant and place our orders when she demands that it's my turn to tell her all about myself.

I tell her about my parents and the small town that we grew up in. I explain to her how Edward is the one that convinced me to join him in the military, neither one of us really liking school.

"He made it sound more glamorous than it really is. I mean it all sounds like fun when you are an 18 year old boy and they offer to give you a gun and show you how to use it. Then when you enlist you are all pumped up and you think you are invincible and no one can touch you. That is until you are standing in the hot desert sun, you realize that you have been ambushed, and there is smoke and fire all around you. As the smoke and your senses begin to clear, you are hit with the scent of burning flesh and those you trained so hard with are dying all around you. It becomes pretty clear that no matter how tough you think you are as a Marine, you really aren't all that tough when you are helpless to assist your brothers. All you can do is wait and pray that backup comes soon knowing that you will be the next to die if they don't."

We have come to the topic of Edward and I know I can't avoid this and she grows quiet for a moment. She has to know this already. I am sure her father has his own stories.

"So, what is it like having a twin brother? That must be so weird knowing there is another person in the world who looks, sounds, and acts just like you." She sips her wine and I almost cringe.

"I don't think it is much different than having a sibling that doesn't look like you." I shrug.

"Did you ever play the switch game?" she laughs.

I laugh with her, "It's a written law that every twin has to try it at least once if not more." She laughs with me as I tell her about how Edward managed to convince me to switch places with him in school one day, getting us both into a world of trouble.

I noticed that she is quietly studying me for a moment. I watch her, watching me and I don't let my eyes fall from hers, before I finally have to ask her. "What?"

I need to know what she is thinking with that look in her eye.

"He is nothing like you." she says softly.

I drop my eyes and nod a couple of times. "Very observant, having only met us once." I smile, not looking at her, loving the fact that she notices this right away.

When I bring my eyes back to hers, I watch her soft smile widen, but this time her cheeks brighten to a shade similar to her sweater.

"You blush", I grin.

"Oh God!" she covers her face.

She makes several movements with her hands, quirks a brow up at me as she waits.

"I have no idea what you just said." I laugh.

She begins the movements again, this time slower and she begins to interpret what she just said. It's the most fascinating thing to watch and her facial expressions help explain the movements she makes.

"I said, isn't there anything that embarrasses you that you do?"

I grab my beer and throw down a few swallows, set it down, thinking about my answer. When I think of one, I capture her gaze, lean in on the table with my elbows and say quietly "You know that moment when you ask a girl for a kiss, and she turns you down? That's pretty embarrassing."

"You ask before you kiss a girl?" the way her eyes dance in the light, I can see my answer surprises her for some reason.

"I'm a little bit old fashioned, my mother raised me with manners and I have moved up the ranks as an Officer of the U.S. Marine Corps but my priority is to always be a Gentleman Miss Swan."

We stare at each other for a moment, and I can feel the tension building up as I watch her teeth bite over the flesh of her bottom lip. She looks down at the table, then back up up at me and I try to ease the awkward moment. Nodding towards her wine, I ask her "Are you finished?"

She reaches out for her glass picks it up, throws it back, setting it down she nods. "Now I am."

"Let's get out of here." I stand and pull out my wallet, throwing more than enough to cover it and lead her back out to the car.

The drive back to the base is more quiet than it was on our way up, both lost in our own thoughts. As I pull up to the entrance I take notice of who is guarding the gate. Tyler recognizes me right away and salutes as I pull up to the booth. I nod and keep going, heading down the back roads to take her to one of my favorite spots along the beach.

I look over to her and smile.

Where are we going?"

"It is one of my favorite places on the base."

I turn off the dirt road and we come to a stop. I park and climb out walking around to open her door for her.

"Trust me the warning signs are just for civilians." I assure her as I take her hand ducking under the barbed wire that surrounds the area and lead her with only the light of the moon down the gradual slope of the hill towards the sand.

After a few turns I stop and look around to make sure we are alone.

"Wow, is this what i think it is?"

I smirk to myself and pull her up over the sand bar and into the mouth of a small cavern.

"Marine built, not nature." I tease and she follows me in.

The cavern is full of military equipment, chairs a table and a cot. We hang out in here when it gets too hot in the afternoon sun while they take turns doing drills. I show her around and then lead her back out.

"Want to take a walk?" I ask a little anxious now. Our night is winding down and it has gone great so far.

"Sure, I love the beach."

"Me too." I bend down and surprise her by reaching to pull of her boots, then peel down her socks. I set them aside and move on to my own.

Holding her hand again we walk along the shore with the reflection of the full moon on the waves crashing against our feet.

We are both quiet having talked ourselves out for the moment. I want to kiss her but that fear is right there and I squash it back.

I build up the nerve and stop, turning to her "Miss Swan, is it alright if I steal a kiss?"

"It wouldn't be considered stealing, if I allowed it would it?"

My eyes fall to her lips and I nod. "So is that a yes?"

"Yes, Officer Cullen." she whispers and I lean in, pressing my lips to hers giving her just a sample of one of my softest kisses, then pull back slightly to gauge her response to it.

She licks her lips and opens her eyes slowly, wondering if that was it, and I know that she is fine with me going a little further. I move in again, keeping my eyes on her and slowly close them before I make contact again and this time, parting my lips. She allows me into her mouth, the scent of vanilla and wine fill my senses reminding me of the deep fried ice cream we shared over dessert and now I can taste it on her tongue.

I slide my hand around her back and pull her in closer, deepening the kiss, feeling the warmth of her back on the palm of my hand as I slide it up under her sweater.

"Anthony." she pulls back, panting and breathing heavy and I apologize, forgetting we both need air.

"Sorry."

She takes a few breaths as she presses her hands flat against my chest and says, "Shut up and start over."

I chuckle.

"Yes Miss Swan." I bring my other arm around her and this time, I don't play coy at all, cupping her ass pulling her into me tightly, then lean in to capture her lips with my own. She tastes so good, I could taste her all day.

I pull back and rest my forehead against hers as we catch our breaths.

Out of nowhere that familiar sense that I have grown up with my whole life hits me once again.

_Not now..._

I try to ignore it but I can't and I question for once if I am imagining it out of guilt or something.

I close my eyes and I see that look that only Edward can give. That one that lets you know how pissed off he is and exactly what he thinks.

Robshandmonkey~


	4. Chapter 4

A Dominant & A Gentlemen

Chapter 4

Zero-Dark-Thirty

* * *

Edward

Standing here I reach up and let my fingers move through the cold hard steel that hangs from the rafters above.

Begging for warmth, to take away the pain of being cold.

The clanking sound is music to my ears and an aphrodisiac to my soul.

They swing and sway as I pass by causing them to crash into the others that hang strategically all around my cave.

I have never referred to my playroom as anything other than a cave. I am no toddler and this isn't a fucking playground for kids.

What happens in this room isn't about play. I don't play when I walk through that door.

Stepping over that threshold transforms me every time, and every time I enter, I feel like I just got home after a long day of hard work.

I sigh as the sound slowly quiets. It is always music to my ears to hear that sound, but that isn't the case tonight.

No, tonight, they would remain cold hard steel. Tonight there would be no flesh of a submissive to warm them, or me.

The sound of my boots echo off the walls as I make my way over to the farthest wall, throw open the curtains and look out over the city.

I stare into the darkness barely making out the silhouette of the ocean.

I scan the shore, glance at my watch, figuring their date should be over by now.

She is out there somewhere with him, I stare into nowhere and have no doubt Anthony will ask for permission to kiss her first, before the night is over.

My brother is so predictable. I snort to myself and shake my head.

I would devour her lips before she even had time to protest, and she would fucking love it.

I have been in this lifestyle since I returned from Afghanistan.

One night several of us went in to San Diego to have some drinks and just kick back. Before too long, most of us were well on our way to being drunk. We were all sharing stories about our last encounters with women, when Jasper begins to explain how he met a girl who worked down at the commissary. He hooked up with her and she took him to a club.

He begins to explain how she took him to a sex club where the locals who are into BDSM go to hang out. He didn't go into detail, pretty much leaving it there, but I was intrigued and wanted to hear more.

The following week when I ran into him while working out in the weight room, I approached him and asked him for more information.

Once I had the address, the following weekend I made an appearance there solo.

I sat at the bar and watched what was happening, striking up a conversation with a few of the girls sitting nearby. Before I knew it I was standing in a room watching a scene, the girls side eyeing me like I was a piece of meat.

I was too focused on the one performing to pay them any mind.

That was all it took. I had found my place. I was meant to do this and within weeks, I had already done extensive work to what used to be the gameroom down in the basement. Over time, I utilized my savings and purchased small things here and there, building up a collection.

I always had a fondness for steel chains. I don't know what started it, all I know is that I began to obtain more and more.

There was nothing hotter than a sub bound by my chains. I learned to play their bodies like a piano or violin. Anthony may be the musician of the family with his guitar and piano, I too was a musician in my way, creating my own type of music; it wasn't for everyone, or just anyone to hear but for those that heard it, it was beautiful.

Over the last several years the submissives I have paraded through here have all had one thing in common. Long brunette tresses. Nothing feels better than seeing her bound in chains, as I stalk her before I lace my hands into her hair and lay down my rules. There have been several that have spent the entire weekend with a chain on their body.

The sweet sound of them as they rattle, struggling against them goes right to my cock. An image of Bella flashes through my thoughts, the very idea of seeing the highly polished chrome links against her tan skin now has me hard and I contemplate going out, just to get the fuck out of here before Anthony comes home. I sure as fuck don't want him to come over afterwards, gloating over his time with Bella.

There is a knock on my door and I rush to answer it, when I open it I am facing McCarty.

"Hey." I wave for him to come in but he holds his hand up.

"Nah man, I just want to know where the fuck your brother took Bella Swan."

"Excuse me?" I stare at him a little surprised.

"How the fuck am I supposed to know." I snap at him.

"She left a note on the table at the Lt. Col's saying she went out with a Marine named Anthony and your brother is the only Anthony that is stationed with us at the moment."

"So the fuck what? She is a grown woman, I think she can handle my brother. Anthony is tame enough."

"But he is related to you!"

I narrow my eyes. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Emmett's nostrils flare.

Yeah stupid to be arguing with a silverback gorilla in human form, but what the hell does he mean?

"You and Jasper are friends, and I have seen you two hang out together. I know Jasper and the kind of places he frequently goes to, I am not an idiot. If Swan knew about this place then he would have your head."

"What we do in our personal lives is none of your business, and who in the hell told you anything?"

"My wife and I talk. Since we all live on the same block, she sees the parade of women coming and going to your house. You have more women than some of the new recruits. Granted, Anthony doesn't seem to have the same harem as you, but he has his fair share. I've known Bella since she was young girl, I don't want her involved with either of you. I owe it to the Lt Col to protect his daughter."

"Look man, my brother and I are nothing alike but that doesn't mean I won't take offense to what you are insinuating. She is a big girl, I wonder if she would appreciate knowing you are checking up on her." I wait for a response.

"I am giving him until midnight to have her safely back home. If she isn't then I am coming back here and you are going to help me find them! The Lt. Col had to go away and left me in charge of her while she is a visitor on the base!"

"Why do I have to help you look for him? You seem to be doing a fine job on your own!"

"He is your brother! You know the places he would most likely go to!"

"I am sure he will be back with her before she turns into a fucking pumpkin or Daddy get's home, now if you'll excuse me!" I slam the door in his face.

For the next hour, I wait trying to find something to focus on turning on the TV, but nothing holds my attention for long before I am up and pacing all over again. The moment I hear my brother's car pulling up across the street, I hop up and head for the window.

Being as discreet as possible, I watch him climb out and head around to the other side which made me painfully aware. I run my hands through my hair, take a deep breath and try to calm my anger.

This is not about to happen. No way, not on the first fucking date!

When she steps out, I suck in my breath when I make out what she is wearing. Even in the dark, the streetlights around here are pretty damn bright and the outline of her curves is crystal clear.

She is wearing boots. If she didn't already look hot enough she has to go and wear fucking boots! I close my eyes for a moment and imagine her standing in my cave, naked as the day she came into this world wearing only boots.

Goddamn that's a hot visual.

I step back when I see Anthony lead her down the walk towards his front door, my fists balling up with the adrenalin that pumps through my veins while the anger boils just under the surface.

Anthony moved in across the street as soon as the house was available. It was nice having him just steps away, but tonight for the first time, I wished we didn't live so close. Once they are inside, I find myself pacing all over again, going back to the window watching the lights go on as they enter each room.

The living room is lit up and so is the kitchen but I don't see any other light come on and I am thankful for the moment but I still continue to pace. Waiting this out is torture enough and I lose track of the time when I am startled out of my own thoughts by a fierce pounding on my door. I open it to find Emmett standing there huffing in a rage.

"What the hell do you want this time?" I hiss.

"He is back." He glares at me accusingly.

"Yeah? so, why the hell aren't you beating down his fucking door?"

"How long have they been back?" I can see him taking deep breaths as if to calm down, but clearly it doesn't seem to be working for him.

"How the fuck am I supposed to know, it wasn't my turn to watch him, but apparently it's your job to watch us both!"

I start to close my door and his hand shoots out to stop me from doing it.

I notice instantly that the strength of this guy is not one to fuck around around with. Hell his muscles bulge out of his uniform damn near tearing it at the seams. He is big, like ridiculously so. Hulk size, and if this guy throws a punch, it is going to hurt.

"I don't know how long they have been back and I am not about to go over there and find them in a compromising position. You are going with me!" He barks it out like a fucking order. He doesn't outrank me and I don't have to listen to him, however, I thought about it for all of two seconds.

"All right."

He looks a little thrown. He should be, not knowing the simple fact that I don't want Anthony to round first base with her. In all honesty here, I am fucking acting like a jealous ass, but I can't seem to control this feeling that is so foreign to me and fuck I need to know exactly what the fuck is going on.

I am convinced that Bella isn't Anthony's type of girl. She holds too much mystery for him to even begin to understand what her needs are. I know she has it in her. I just fucking know it, and I wonder if she may be trying to repress that part of her personality. As if she is trying to tame it and keep it under control, so that she doesn't let it out.

"Let's go." I step out. I look over at him and ask as we head across the street. "What is your plan?"

"What do you mean plan?" he looks confused.

"Your plan of attack. You have to have a plan don't you? How the fuck are you going to convince my brother to let her leave with you? Fucking hell McCarty you are a Marine for God's sake." I stop walking and turn to look at him.

"I just want to get her out of there and back home before her father returns, I don't care if he wants to let her come with me or not, but she is leaving with me! She is staying at his house and he is due back on the base coming in by chopper, at 0100 hours."

"She is a big girl Emmett, don't you think that this is a little extreme? I mean after all she isn't in high school! Not that I am saying you shouldn't do this, because by all means she is Swan's daughter, but what the hell makes you so involved in this? You are married."

"She is like a little sister, or a niece. I have always been very protective of her. She is the only family we have. And like I said, I know what kind of lifestyle you live."

"Anthony is a perfect fucking gentlemen when it comes to the ladies. My mother raised us both the same fucking way. You may not understand or like my lifestyle, but believe it or not, I highly respect the women that I bring into my home."

I find that I am defending both myself and Anthony to McCarty and I don't know why I even have to.

What I hadn't realized was how loud we had become standing out here so late our voices carrying loudly in the dead of night, because out of nowhere I hear Anthony's voice as he approaches us.

"What the hell are you two doing out here, and would you mind taking this back to your place?"

I turn to look at him and take notice that his shirt is untucked.

His shirt is untucked.

A black t-shirt is untucked from his jeans, his face is more than a little flushed, but its his hair that captures the most attention. It is standing up like mine and I know for a fact he doesn't have my habit of messing with it every five minutes. There was only one explanation for that mess of hair.

That is sex hair.

Anger surges through me, but before I can pull my hand back and punch my brother in the mouth, Emmett had already done it for me, knocking Anthony clear the fuck out.

I heard Bella screech, then come running out while cursing worse than any sailor I had ever heard before. The words came spewing out of that pretty mouth of hers in a rage and my eyes nearly pop out of their head when I see she is topless.

"EMMETT! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

She yells while kneeling down next to my brother trying to wake him up."Anthony! Oh my God! You killed him Emmett, you big dopey ass brute!"

I am standing here stunned into silence, my brother is knocked out cold on the ground and all I can do is take into account that Bella is in just a pink lace bra, jeans, and a pair of boots on the longest legs ever.

Emmett is standing over top of her shaking out the pain in his fist and glaring down at her.

"What the hell are you doing here? Out with him?" he points at Anthony and I almost want to fucking laugh at the whole scene in front of me, but I don't. Anger is right there on the surface for all three of them.

Anthony for getting to second base, Emmett for punching my brother out for getting to second base and talking shit about my brother, and then Bella, for letting my brother get as far as he did.

I don't know who I want to throttle first.

"Edward! Are you just going to stand there! Help me for God's Sake!" Bella's voice cuts through the raging fog in my head.

I push past Emmett who is towering over them still stewing in his own anger while I shove him back.

"Back up man and calm the fuck down! He is out cold! You sucker punched him motherfucker! He isn't getting up." I assure him, kneeling down next to my brother and smack his face a few times talking to him trying to get him to wake up.

"Don't hit him!" My eyes move to hers and I am pissed.

I lock my gaze with hers and let my eyes travel over her nearly naked torso, looking up again, I let her see exactly what I am thinking. Our eyes now focused on one another, when her instincts kick in just as I have suspected all along. Those wide expressive eyes fall, just as any good girl should when in the presence of a Dominant.

"Miss Swan, you need to go inside and put your fucking shirt on before the fucking MP's show up. I don't want anyone else seeing you like this!"

Her mouth opens then closes before she looks back up at me.

"You certainly aren't hesitating young lady, are you? I said NOW!" I snap at her not even caring that McCarty is right here next to me.

Her eyes widen and she stands up quickly then runs into the house while I try to get my brother to wake the fuck up.

"Since you are the one that knocked his ass out, you are the lucky motherfucker that is going to carry his ass into the house so we can get him inside before we attract any more fucking attention!" I bark at Emmett.

"So much for being discreet while getting her back home before he father comes back, you sure the fuck screwed this part up Emmett!" I back up while he leans down grabbing Anthony up, throwing him over his shoulder. The fucker is still out cold and I follow behind him looking around to see if anyone has come out as we get into the house. When we are inside, I can hear Bella slamming things around the kitchen.

Emmett lays him down on the couch, just then Bella comes running in with a wet towel and a bag with some ice. She looks livid and throws the ice at Emmett's chest heading right for Anthony with the towel.

She starts to talk to him while I confront Emmett.

"You are dealing with the fucking MP's if they show up! I don't doubt someone heard all that and already call them! Now what the fuck is the matter with you!? Is my brother not good enough for her?" I was in his face now even more pissed, because Anthony really didn't deserve this even if I wanted to do it myself.

"Bella." He tries to speak to her but she snaps in his direction.

"Go home Emmett, you have no right to be here!"

"Your dad is going to be home in less that fifteen minutes!"

"Emmett I am old enough to go out with whoever in the hell I want to! What has gotten into you for you to act like this? You have never been like this with any other guy I dated!"

"These two are not just any guys!" He barks back at her.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

He stumbles with his words and I stop to watch him to see exactly how he plans to explain to Bella that I live an alternative lifestyle.

I cock my head as if to show him that I am waiting for this explanation too.

"Bella, trust me you don't want to know what kind of things these two are into. And what the fuck ever happened to you not ever wanting to get involved with a jarhead?"

Bella continues to wipe Anthony's brow and I am getting a little worried my brother hasn't woken up yet.

"What kinds of things? What the hell are you talking about?" she stands up to face him.

"You know what I mean...things...like whips, and chains, and fucking leather and dungeons and shit."

I burst out laughing, full on hard as hell laughing when he shuddered at the end of his statement.

Bella's eyes widen for a second and then glance over in my direction while I try to compose myself.

With a now very serious look on my face I correct Emmett.

"Sadly Emmett, you are wrong. Anthony doesn't participate in any part of the lifestyle that I do."

I bring my eyes to hers and confess to her something I am pretty sure she already knows, but would most likely deny it or whatever reason.

"My brother is nothing like me when it comes to our sex lives. He knows I practice in the art of BDSM, but he doesn't want to hear about it let alone have anything to do with it." I let my eyes dance with hers for a moment knowing at any second they will fall.

Sure enough they do the moment her cheeks pinken up.

Anthony mumbles something capturing all our attention.

"Who the fuck hit me!" He hissed trying to sit up, but Bella stops him.

"I did motherfucker!" Emmett barks over Bella's head.

"What the fuck for?" he pushes away Bella's hand with the towel hissing when she tries to apply it to his swelling eye.

"Let's start with the fact that you not only considered, you actually had the nerve to take out the Lt. Col's daughter, then brought her back here and if we hadn't of interrupted your ass, you would be sliding into home motherfucker! Bella is not that kind of girl!"

"You don't know what kind of girl I am Emmett McCarty! You need to back the fuck off! Since when did you get so fucking big brother on my ass?"

His eyes narrowed in on her glaring. "Since you started dating deviants!"

"Fuck you!" Anthony starts to come up off the couch but I jump between him and Bella knocking both of them down to keep him from trying to take on the Green fucking Giant of the Marines.

"He means me!" I snap at Anthony and all the yelling has now attracted someone because they are now pounding on the door.

"Great!" I hiss in Emmett's direction. "You go fucking answer it!"

I turn to my brother who has now got his arms around Bella and she is brushing the hair out of his eyes and the way he is looking up at her makes me want to punch him all over again.

I can hear Emmett at the door trying to convince the MP's that everything is fine but they want to see for themselves. I go to the door and help convince them there isn't any problem playing as if I were my brother.

They are finally convinced and leave without another word believing it was a heated debate over sports. When we come back around to the living room, my brother is standing and Bella is up on her tiptoes whispering in his ear about calling him.

She grabs her purse and walks past me, grabbing Emmett's shirt and yanking him towards the front door cursing under her breath all the way about getting home before her Father does.

I stand here and watch the door close behind them.

I turn to look at my brother who is sitting up holding the towel up to his eye.

"What?" He looks at me with a smug ass expression and I turn and head out towards the door, calling back to him.

"That is going to go over really well for your interview tomorrow. I am just glad mine is before yours. I would hate to be judged based on the fact that my brother can't seem to stay the hell out of trouble. At least with me leading in you will look a little less offensive! Good Luck explaining that to the Lt. Col tomorrow." I slam his door behind me heading towards my house. I see Bella in the passenger's seat of Emmett's jeep as he speeds by me just before I cross the street. Our eyes meet and she drops her eyes downward.

Robshandmonkey~

* * *

_**Thanks as always to my lovely Beta LostIn Pa who may end up spending her night in a basement! Stay safe BB!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_A Dominant & A Gentlemen _**

**_Chapter 5 _**

**_Atttention!_**

I paced outside the Lt. Col's office hoping I can postpone this interview I have today. Maybe somehow, he can help me.

Explaining to him now wouldn't be the best idea, but I was taught to tell the truth.

When i got into his office I glance around and Bella is nowhere in sight. I am relieved that Bella isn't with him since my visit isn't planned.

I stop at his desk and salute him.

"At ease Cullen."

I do as he asks.

"Care to explain?" He quirks a brow up at my injury and like the idiot I am, I spill it. All of it. The entire story of how I was given a black eye.

The entire time I am telling him, I watch his face morph as each emotion hits him.

"Is that all soldier?"

"Um, no sir, with your permission, I would like to take your daughter out again. She is a wonderful girl and I really like her sir."

Just then there is a knock at the door.

"Come in."

I stand still and I watch the Lt. Col quirk a brow up.

"By all means, come on in here McCarty."

I don't turn to look at him, standing here while holding my position.

He steps up next to me, salutes and then stands at ease when told.

"So thats your handiwork." The Lt. Col nods towards me.

I hear Emmett stammer.

"I don't want to know why you felt the need to go after her Emmett. She is free to date whomever she chooses."

"I can't believe he told you!" Emmett snarls turning towards me.

I lost my control at this point still sore for being knocked out on my date with Bella.

"Unlike you, I have no problem with the truth!" I shouted back.

"Apparently not, making me look like the bad guy!" Emmett barks.

"I respect her Emmett." I hissed back at him.

"Okay that is enough!" The Lt. Col interrupts our argument.

"Sorry Sir." We say in unison.

"Sir, I was just wondering if I could get an extension on my first interview."

I can see him contemplating the idea. It only takes him a few seconds to decide, but it feels far longer than it actually is. His habit of pulling and twisting at the ends twisting his mustache has me on edge the entire time. Finally he clears his throat and speaks.

"I will rearrange it, I will have to come up with some sort of excuse."

He sighs heavily and I know this is a lot to ask of him.

"I really appreciate that sir."

He catches me off guard with his next statement.

"As far as my daughter is concerned soldier, you damn well better keep on respecting her, and if you want to go out with her again, I think that she is the one you need to be asking son, not me. You are dismissed."

"Thank you sir." I salute him and quickly turn around to leave ignoring the fact that McCarty is right next to me. By the time I close the door, I can hear him and McCarty arguing, but I couldn't be happier to get the hell out of there.

I know last night had to be hard on Edward, I could see it in his eyes the way he looked at me disgusted and maybe even a little hurt, but there was another look there. One I don't think I have ever seen my brother give.

I don't know what to make of it.

Edward clearly is more than merely interested in her. I could see him looking at her with lust and an almost longing. It made me uncomfortable. Bella would present him with a challenge. He lives for being challenged. He has always been so competitive. I could see the desire building in him to rise and conquer. She isn't a fucking prize. She is a sweetheart of a girl with feelings. She is strong willed, intelligent, sexy as fuck and damn can she kiss.

I admit, I got carried away with her last night, never intending to go as far as we did. She was only going to come in for a minute to see my place.

Suddenly, before I knew what was happening, she turned towards me, transforming from sweet Bella into a more feral Bella. We were kissing passionately, but something felt a little off. I just had this strange feeling that physically she was with me, but her mind was with someone else. Her actions didn't match the girl I had just kissed on the beach.

She was pulling at my shirt, trying to get it off me, her lips all over my throat, attacking. It was then I realized her sweater was on the floor and I found myself wondering how her sweater got there knowing that I wasn't the one to take it off her. I tried slowing our kiss down, grasping her hair and pulling her head back gently.

She wasn't having it though, the back of my knees hit the couch forcing me to sit as she climbed onto my lap, unbuttoning my shirt and pulling it the rest of the way out of my pants. Her hands worked fast yanking on my tee shirt, frantic to get me out of it. She was sliding the shirt off my arms when I heard someone outside arguing. It was a good enough excuse to slow this down and I manhandled her by picking her up to set her aside.

I got up to go find out who the hell was in front of my house making all the noise and was surprised to find my brother and McCarty on my walkway arguing.

The next thing I know I wake up to the same argument only this time it's in my living room.

I honestly don't know McCarty's story and I don't fucking care, but I know the fucker has one hell of a punch. It is going to take a couple of weeks for my eye to return to normal.

Pulling up in front of my house, I get out and stand here for a moment before I decide to head for Edward's. I don't ever bother knocking, always testing it first and if the door is unlocked I just walk right in.

If it were locked, I would know better than to let myself in.

He is in the kitchen, he looks in my direction and stands there now staring at me, orange juice container in hand, shirtless. He chugs the rest back and throws it in the trash.

"What the fuck do you want?" he mumbles, having looked like he just woke up.

"Look, I know you are pissed..." I trail off trying to come up with a way to ease the tension between us.

It really hasn't been right since we met Bella.

"What do I have to be pissed about?" he looks at me incredulously.

"You are angry that I took Bella out." I state.

"Anthony, you can take out whoever the fuck you want. I couldn't care less who you date." Now I know he is lying.

"Look Edward, I am sorry okay, I can tell that I am not the only one that is attracted to her, I mean she looks exactly like the kind of girls you date, but you are not the only one that feels that way, I like her too." He pushes past me and throws himself down on his couch, grabs the remote and turns the TV on flipping channels making an attempt to ignore me.

"Damn it! I am talking to you!" I yell over the sound.

He glares up at me, then turns it off and sits back.

"Go on." he waves me on giving me his attention and now being a total dick about the whole thing.

"I like her, I am asking her out again. The Lt. Col knows that I took her out. He knows everything."

Edward's eyes widen and he stands up seeming even angrier than ever.

"You told him?"

"Yes, how the fuck else am I going to explain the black eye?"

"I can't believe you told him! She is his daughter. His little girl! Are you insane? Boy that must of went over well, did you also tell him you had her shirt off? I swear to God Anthony if you did then you are more of an idiot than I thought!" Edward throws himself back on the couch.

"When will you ever learn that some things don't need to be aired out for everyone to know?" he rants.

"You are judging me because I am honest?"

"Are you insinuating that I am not?" he glares up at me.

"Right now Edward, you are not being honest about any of this. You are hiding shit. I am not that fucking stupid. So yeah, right now, not saying what you think or feel is just the same as lying."

His eyes darken, his brow furrows with more anger.

He stands up and walks around now merely inches away from my face. I can feel his body heat, he is so fucking close. In the past when Edward has done this, I always take a step back to avoid us going at it. Growing up, we have had our fair share of physical confrontations, but we are both so much alike that neither of us could ever really hurt each other too bad.

I don't really like to fight with my brother, especially when it comes to physical violence. My parents really frowned on it, putting stops to our fights when we were little, plus they didn't raise us this way, and God knows, I don't need another black eye.

However, there were times that Edward has lost his temper. He is very hot headed and he loses all sense of reasoning and his ability to think things through get clouded. He gets outraged if you push the right buttons with him, and right now, for some reason I have a feeling this is going to be one of them.

This time though, I make the choice to not back down whatsoever. I plan to hold my ground.

He isn't going to pretend this doesn't bother him, and take his shit out on anyone around us. He needs to deal with it, and with me and it has to be now. Not later.

His voice is eerily calm.

"She makes you brave little brother. Braver than I have ever seen you."

His eyes burn darker as he stares me down, but I am not budging and when he realizes this, he continues in that eerily calm smooth voice, not a hint of anger in it, but I can feel it all around me.

"You want the truth? I will give you the truth. You are right, you aren't the only one that is interested in her. We have never fought over a girl before Anthony, but you're right, why the fuck should I lie, so here is that truth you want so badly. I want her too. I want to do things to her that would make you cringe. You think you know everything? You think you can handle the truth. Maybe I didn't tell you the truth because I don't think that it is something you want to hear, let alone know. Well brother, the truth is that I have been fantasizing about the way I plan to chain her up downstairs. I want her body captured in steel because she wants to give it to me. I've imagined flogging her body till it blushes, raising welts over her body to arouse her to heights you can't even imagine, and this little brother would only be the beginning."

He pauses, licks his lips and gives a half assed cocky smirk enjoying the fact that he knows how uncomfortable this makes me.

"She would be begging for more, do you want to know why?"

I just glare into the same green eyes I look at in the mirror every day. I wonder how he can enjoy this type of shit. Yes I want to know why but I won't ask. I refuse to ask and he knows I won't.

"The truth is Anthony, she is one of us. She has done it before. I have seen it in her eyes, her body language, and the moment she faltered, allowing me to witness a fleeting moment of her naughty submissive Kitten tendencies. She drops her eyes, just like you do with yours. That my little brother, is nothing but the fucking truth."

I feel my fists ball up tighter and tighter. My nails cutting into my palms and I can hear his voice growing louder now.

"I would surely be one lousy fucking Dominant if I didn't pick up the tell tale signs that only a submissive would show in the way they behave. I know my own kind, and as much as you want to deny it, there are many of us out there. It isn't as bad as you think Anthony, thousands of people practice this behind closed doors. Stop being so fucking naive and start accepting that not everyone has to be ordinary and vanilla to be normal, and even if we aren't accepted and labeled as deviants, none of us really care what the fuck you or the world thinks about it anyway. We are still going to practice it. I could introduce you to a world beyond anything you have ever seen. In fact, I would be more than happy to show you."

"No thank you." I seethe.

"Still don't believe me about her do you? Mr. Honest as They Come, now who is lying? It is time for you little brother to get honest with yourself, but more so with her and fucking ask her. I fucking guarantee, you won't like the answer she is going to give you. Now if you'll excuse me I have a fucking interview to go to."

He pushes past me, his shoulder slamming into mine as he storms off into the bathroom closing the door with more force than was necessary.

I make my way back home having had every intention of calling Bella, now I'm am questioning if I should wait a little while before I do.

Bella~

I storm up to my father's leaving Emmett behind. I am so angry at him right now, I can't see straight.

I shut the door and head for my old bedroom trying to not wake up Bree who is staying in the guest room. My father will be home any minute and it's not that I don't want him to know that I went out with Anthony, I left a note on the table, and had no problem with him knowing where I was, but now...now its as if I have something to hide and I am not sure even why I feel that way.

Emmett's dumb ass ruining my date this evening was bad enough, let alone humiliating, but now...the things that were said tonight, just the fact of knowing that Emmett is aware of the lifestyle shook me.

It came out of nowhere, even if I already had my suspicions about Edward. I surely didn't think anything would ever come out about it, let alone them discussing it so openly, even if it was in the heat of an argument. To say I was stunned would be mild, it shocked the hell out of me. I couldn't even say a word when Edward gave me a knowing look as if my secret wasn't so secret as far as he was concerned.

I fought back memories of a time in my past that I had walked away from, no matter how hard I struggled to not give into the temptation and go back to it.

I quickly change and climb into bed to at least appear as if I am asleep even though my thoughts are racing, along with my heart.

I lay here staring up at the ceiling almost afraid to close my eyes remembering what it is like and angry that this was even a topic of discussion around me. Sure enough, the moment I do let my eyes fall, it all comes back to me.

The sound of his voice, the cool air on my flesh, the scent of leather that filled his room, and that haunting music he played sometimes, though not always flashed under my lids and filled my ears with ghostly memories.

"Pet, you have been a very naughty girl. What you did tonight is not going to slide without some form of punishment." His fingers grip my chin lifting it up. "That's right, fear me pet for I am the one that is teaching you and you will remember this long after the time I am through with you. You embarrassed your Master and for that, you will suffer, now on your hands and knees and crawl to my cross. Speak pet."

"Yes Master."

I open my eyes to the sounds of Charlie moving around the house and lay still.

I can't wait to get off this base and back home away from here. I know it is what I need, to be far far away from here, but at the same time, I don't want to leave.

I spent most of the evening tossing and turning. I decided to get up early and make Bree, my father and I some breakfast. I am sure they will both be hungry and I want him to eat something at least before he heads to the office. I am pretty sure his mornings are spent with a cup of coffee and burnt toast or a cold bowl of cereal so this should be a treat for him.

When Charlie comes in, I set down a plate of hotcakes and he smiles up at me. "Thanks kiddo, I take it your friend isn't up yet?"

"No, I will let her sleep in, summer and all."

"Are you two heading back to LA today?"

"No, I was thinking of staying one more night. I want to take Bree to a couple of places I used to hang out. I think she will like it."

"All right well, I'm in hurry this morning, two of my men are going up against one another for a position with the Presidential Guard, funny thing is they are identical twins. They are both scheduled for interviews this morning with some very important people. I need to get to the office before they arrive."

"Anyone I know?" I ask hesitating because really how many twins are stationed at the same base at the same time in the Marine Corps?

"Nah, Cullen's. I don't think you have met either of them."

I almost drop my plate, but recover before Charlie takes notice.

"President?" I ask quietly knowing what that means. One of them, whoever is chosen will be reassigned to Washington.

"Yep." he speaks with a mouth full of food, and don't bother to ask any more questions as he hurries up and is out the door before I take the first bite.

A few minutes later, Bree comes walking down the hallway, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Hey, why didn't you wake me up? It smells good!"

"Thought you might like to sleep in." I get up and grab a plate for her and set it down.

"So tell me...how was your date with Anthony last night? God he was so dreamy, I am still mad at you for not bringing him over to introduce him to me when you came back from the contest!"

"He said he had to get back to his brother, sorry, besides It was just dinner and we went for a walk down where they train. You know how jarheads all like to play cowboys and indians."

"Oh yeah? Which one were you, the cowboy or the indian?" she teases.

"Ha ha." I throw my napkin at her.

"Listen Bree, I know that we said we were going to take a break from it, but in all honesty, its been a few months, isn't that enough of a break? Aren't you itching to go to a club or something?"

"What are you saying?" she looks at me skeptically.

It isn't what I am saying, its what I am thinking. I am thinking that last night after learning about Edward's alternative lifestyle that I stayed up all night imagining what it would be like with him. Anthony doesn't have a Dominant bone in his body, but his brother Edward exudes the persona and does it with a ferocity that makes my entire body tingle just being in his presence.

"I say let's not go back to LA just yet, I was thinking we could go out tonight." I pose the question and watch for her reaction to gauge where she is with this. I am a little relieved to see that sparkle in her eye that I have seen many times before when Bree and I would go out for a night of debauchery in Hollywood.

"Do you know of a place around here?" she asks and I cannot help but smile and nod.

"Yeah, but what do you say we go downtown and find something more appropriate to wear for the occasion?"

"You don't have to twist my arm! I am in! Besides, I wouldn't have anything in my suitcase that would they would even consider the thought of letting me in" she laughs.

"Me neither." I grin and rush her so that we can get going. "Hurry up, I am going to go jump in the shower."

It has been six months since either of us had anything to do with the BDSM lifestyle, focusing on school. Now that we were about to graduate, and with summer, we were going to have much more time on our hands. Clearly Edward has re-awoken that part of me, and I wonder if he is as good in a playroom as he is on a surfboard.

Robshandmonkey~

* * *

Chapter End Notes:

thanks again to an awesome beta who challenges me to do something different and this is definitely going to be different! Muah...LostIn Pa


	6. Chapter 6

I my beta LostIn Pa!

She has helped me in more ways than ever and I should definitely make her the coauthor for all her awesome ideas and the brillant way she manages to reword what the hell I meant to say making it flow so much better!

Thank you sweetie! You are on of my Rock stars!

Here is a warning...This story is writing itself. Nothing that happens is planned and we are winging it the whole way...I listen to what the characters tell me and it is not the typical Edward Bella fanfic.

I portray the characters a lot like the people that I have had the pleasure of getting to know in this lifestyle and in real life. I want to reiterate that not all members do this, but the vast majority I have gotten to know, can and do play with others and in groups.

This is probably the most true to real life events I have written when writing BDSM.

It is a whole lot different writing a human BDSM story than a vamp one.

You either trust me or you don't...that is all I am going to say.

hearts and hugs...

RHM aka Andrea

* * *

_**A Dominant & A Gentlemen**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Camouflage**_

EDWARD~

Three hours.

I spent three fucking hours in hell.

Boot camp was easier than what I just went through in that office.

I sigh closing the door and nearly run to get as far away from the three that had just thrown question after question at me about my life, my beliefs, my training, my political views, my loyalty, my faith in God, my home life. Nothing was left unasked and I answered every question to the best of my ability.

Anthony managed to skate out of his today, but I cannot wait for the moment it is his turn. I am not even going to warn the fucker.

I head for home with one thing on my mind.

I need to get off the base, get the fuck out of here and away from the military, my brother and Bella Swan.

Once inside, I am peeling my uniform off heading for the shower, spending a considerable amount of time replaying Bella in her bra from last night. I wonder if Anthony got to see her tits at all and jealousy spikes though me once again. I am not liking this emotion at all, I hurry up stroke myself to orgasm and rush to get dressed.

As soon as I am ready I head out the door wearing all black so as to blend in with the walls. I

make the long drive to the club in downtown San Diego, park my car and head for the back door knocking.

The door opens and I nod at the doorman and make my way in heading straight for the bar.

"I'll have a beer."

Once I pay for it and head up the stairs to the platform that overlooks the club, I watch the crowd grow over the next hour or two, throwing back a few more beers.

While the club goers dance the night away to music that is similar to the shit you hear at a rave, the rest of us eventually wind up down below where the real fun happens.

There is a secret about this place that only a select few know of. It is a front really. The dance club sits over top of a huge underground BDSM club that is owned and operated by one of our own.

Marcus retired from the military after he was left with a huge sum of money from his now deceased uncle Aro. He spent the money building this place from the ground up after having such a hard time trying to find a way to meet like minded people in a society that finds this lifestyle and those that participate in it deviants.

Each room is themed with a design that feels like you are actually in one of the fantasies you choose to play in. The choices are a range of a medieval dungeon, a medical room, a candlelight romance with a heart shaped bed, a cavern, a jungle, office, classroom and there is even one that is made up of all glass with a viewing area for voyeurs and exhibitionists. Each room comes fully equipped and members of the club pay a fee to use the room unless it is a night where Marcus generously opens up the club for a party and any room is open to all those invited.

There is one room in here that I didn't know about until I struck up a conversation with Marcus. I was discussing my cave at home and giving him details of what I had done. He had a gleam in his eye and asked if I wanted to see his private room. It was then that I learned Marcus and I had something in common.

We both have a fascination for anything to do with chains and he led me down a hall behind a locked door that opened up into a room that was twice the size of any other room in the club.

I watched as his eyes lit up when he flicked on the light and the glint of chrome caught my eye from every corner of the room.

"This is my playground. It sounds alot like what you are doing with yours." He nodded inviting me in.

"Fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk." was all I could manage to say as I walked into a little piece of heaven.

"

"This is the chain room."

He walked over to a girl who was currently bound in chains and lifted her head untying the mask over her eyes.

"Chelsea here is one of my submissives who loves to misbehave. Isolation is the only thing that seems to teach my girl here how to remember her place when in the presence of my other submissives. She gets a little catty and I cannot have her clawing at the other two." he pulls his hand back and lets it fly hard and fast smacking her ass. A little yelp passes her lips, but her eyes remain down.

"Permission to greet Master Edward." He lifts her chin and her blue crystal eyes open slowly.

She has the most beautiful remorseful look I have ever seen with a hint of innocence behind them.

"Pleasure to meet you Master Edward." Her voice echoes through the vast room, but when she shifts her stance, the chains rattle and both Marcus and I cannot help but capture the others attention, now smirking at one another enjoying the delicious sound of it.

"Nothing sounds better than that." he muses as the ringing dies off slowly.

I walk around the room taking in the huge chain swing that is the focal point.

A grid hangs above with pulleys and chains attached and I reach up and run my hands through the chains that shine in the bright light of the room.

"I honestly thought that chrome was the only thing that looked good but I like the splash of color you have added to the links randomly. I like it very much indeed." I muse in awe of all the steel this room holds.

"Edward, please be my guest and indulge in the various items I have in here. It isn't very often that someone comes around with similar tastes to my own. You can use Chelsea to experiment." he walks behind her and grabs a chain that is wrapped around her throat, wrapping it around his fist, he tugs and her head jerks back. "Chelsea here likes breath play, while it is not my first choice of play, maybe you can indulge her in that fantasy."

My cock was growing harder by the second. "Are you sure?" I ask.

He nods and gives me a warm smile, his eyes dropping down to my groin. "I always find myself in a similar situation as yours whenever I enter this room, but tonight I have plans with a friend. Her pussy is off limits to another cock, but you are welcome to use her ass or her mouth to pleasure yourself, that is my wish, is this all right with my submissive? Safeword if it isn't."

"Whatever pleases you Master."

"This would please me and Edward very much, I shall leave you two alone." He offers the chain out to me around her throat and I take it from him thanking him for the opportunity.

I spent a considerable amount of time in that room with Chelsea. Those crystal blue eyes of hers are a wonderful contrast to the shiny steel that hangs around the room.

She responded so well to the cold steel and to the way I played with her, she swears I have done things to her no one has done before. She didn't want me to leave. I had to remind her she was owned by a dear friend and that I couldn't take what was his, but I assured her that someday I would get permission to invite her to my own cave for a night of fun. I invited Chelsea over with Marcus's permission to christen my room the first night.

She spent the entire weekend in steel chains

Now when I come here, if Marcus isn't using his room, he opens it up to me whenever I choose, and I am hoping that tonight my need for cold hard steel against soft warm flesh will take me out of the train of thoughts that keep plaguing me about her once I step into a room decorated in thick solid links of steel.

She has been consuming my every thought, leaving me with a longing and desire that I can no longer allow to continue, now that my brother has declared his intentions to ask her out again.

Chelsea is around here somewhere and I know Marcus will be more than happy to allow me to use her for my pleasure if he isn't already playing with her. If given the permission, I will focus my attention on her tonight with hope that it helps me escape the endless loop of thoughts I have, imagining scenes I suspect she may have already been a part of. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop the visions of her playing in my head.

As I look out over the dance floor, taking in the lights, the music and watching dancers sway and move to the beat, I begin to feel the effects of alcohol I have consumed in the short amount of time I have been here. It pulses through my veins, leaving me some hope that my memories of a little brunette that I am now off limits to, will be blurred.

I can pick out the members of the club, based solely by the clothes they wear. The various outfits reflect their roles they play in the BDSM community and complement the themes or the scenes they will be participating in. Those here to dance are none the wiser and mix in with the members who are only dancing to pass the time while waiting for their time slot in their room of choice.

After the song ends, the club lights brighten just enough for me to actually see the faces of those on the dance floor.

Someone catches my eye and the moment I realize who it is, my heart rate speeds up and I swallow hard recognizing long dark mahogany tresses in soft lazy curls that lie past her shoulders and over her back.

I am lucky to have even spotted her before they dim once again when the next song starts, but by then I have my eyes trained on Bella as I watch her move towards the center of the floor, pulling a girl behind her with the same color hair. When they find a spot on the dance floor I lean over the railing and proceed to watch them.

She turns and spins her girlfriend around once, then laughs with her as they start dancing to the song that thumps through the speakers.

My eyes move back and forth between the two girls and my upper lip holds a small smirk.

Taking in the outfits they are wearing, I can't really tell if they are aware of the BDSM club that is below. Both dressed in a similar goth fashion, her friend is sporting a black lace ruffled dress with a short skirt, lace thigh highs, and she reminds me of little dark haired goth Barbie.

Bella glows in a sinful as fuck red and black satin and lace corset in a tight short black skirt. It is the pair of fuck me black leather, over the knee stiletto boots that damn near leave me drooling over her, and I groan again over the fact that she is wearing boots. Girls with legs like hers in boots just does things to me that I cannot explain.

Bella's arm comes around her friend and turns her facing her away from her body, pulling her in tightly, her breasts pressed against the girls back. Her hips move in a waving motion over and over and her friend picks up the move as she begins to mimic the same movement bringing her arm over her shoulder and sliding her hand under Bella's hair looking over her shoulder at her, holding her gaze.

Their lips are slightly parted and lust burns between them feeling the beat of the music. Bella licks her lips and whispers something in her ear and nuzzles against it.

My cock nearly tears through my black jeans and I can feel my hands tighten around the steel railing to keep me planted where I stand.

Their movements only grow even more sexy the longer they dance, now practically humping one another to near orgasm right there on the dance floor. I look around taking notice that I am not the only one that is watching these two dance like a pair of fucking little sex kittens, ready to cream all over each other.

The girl I have dubbed as Barbie turns around facing Bella, slides her leg between hers, reaching around and gripping onto her ass to hold her tightly while grinding straddled right over Bella's thigh humping it. The thought of her getting off on it, makes my cock twitch further and my grip on the railing gets tighter.

Barbie throws her head back exposing her throat continuing to undulate against her thigh, Bella moves in and brings her tongue out, places it right on her collar bone and licks slowly up along the main artery of her girlfriends throat.

She brings her head up and their foreheads are pressed together staring at each other while their tits bump against the others. Barbie says something to her, Bella nods then slowly turns around, her back to Barbie's chest.

Barbie towers over Bella in size with long arms making her able to wrap both of them around her friend while pumping her pussy against Bella's ass in a thrusting motion. My eyes drop to watch her fingers slide up the front of the inside of Bella's thighs moving right up under her skirt. I swear she is cupping her pussy but the skirt is blocking my view.

When I bring my eyes back up to Bella's face, at the exact same moment her eyes open and land right on me.

The small smirk I had a moment ago, morphs into a smug expression. Knowing that she is fully aware of having just been caught just shy of nearly fucking another girl on the dance floor, I expect her to turn and run away from me and right out of the club, but the woman surprises me when her eyes don't look away, nor does she stop doing what she is doing.

I am not sure if me watching her is what is egging it on now, but the dance grows even more erotic as the song changes to Skin by Rihanna.

Bella's eyes almost appear as if she is challenging me as Barbie's hands slide up her sides, cup her breasts squeezing them while I watch her thumbs brush over what has to be her nipples. The corset is too tight to tell if her nipples are responding, but I am willing to bet they are swelling just as much against the fabric of her outfit as I fight against the swelling taking place in my jeans.

Her eyes burn into mine, I am now convinced the little vixen is teasing me, between her writhing dance and the music, I'm ready to jump the balcony and take her right there on the fucking dance floor for all to see.

She is playing with fire but the one that will get burned is the only person that doesn't deserve it as I remember my brother.

Her hands come up and over her head as she slides them under Barbie's long locks of hair, wrapping it around her fist as she turns her head, finally losing eye contact with me when their lips begin to mold into one.

Their kiss is slow and sensual, she slowly turns her head back in my direction to make sure I was still watching her, I push myself off the railing, standing up while sliding my hands into my pocket, adjusting myself.

Bella turns taking the girl's hand and begins pulling her off the dance floor.

My breathing becomes heavier as the reality of where she is headed sinks in.

She knows...fuck me, she fucking knows!

Instinctively, I make the move to follow her watching as she walks up to the elevator on the far wall and pushes in the code as the door slides open, heading to the underground club.

I reach out to press the code in for the elevator also, but stop when Marcus and Chelsea approach me from out of nowhere.

"Edward, welcome back." he reaches out to shake my hand and I obliged.

"Marcus, how are you?"

"Good, good, business is doing well." He smiles and leans into whisper something to Chelsea.

"Yes Master." she replied as he takes her lead that is tethered around her throat and hands it to her. She bows her head and turns towards me to show her offering.

"Master Edward, I am to make sure that your evening is the best that I can provide for you."

Marcus winks and turns to leave me with her, not saying another word.

"You are exactly what I need this evening sweet girl." I reach out and pluck the lead out of her hand and turn to key in the number for the elevator more anxious now than ever when it slides open I pull her in. As soon as the doors close I tug it slightly and nod to the floor.

"Down my sweet Chelsea." I command and she drops to her hands and knees. When we arrive the doors chimes sliding open and I pull her lead stepping out of the elevator now. I look around for any sign of the two girls and am more than disappointed when I don't' see them in the lobby. I start to make my way down to the chain room, walking down the long corridor at a slow enough pace so that Chelsea can keep up crawling behind me.

I can hear and smell the sounds of sex all around me and I wonder what room they are in.

I come to a dead stop when I am about to pass the glass room and my eyes widen for a split second when I see Bella and her Barbie clearly through the glass walls.

I pull on Chelsea's lead and turn in the direction of the observation room where there are a couple of people in the far corner making out on a couch.

Chelsea whimpers as I tug on her lead a little too roughly. I pet the top of her head and stop in front of the massive window.

"I want your arm around my leg, your head resting on my thigh, sitting up on your heels, legs spread to expose that wet sex for all to see." I command, and watch the two in the glass room grow more and more heated as they kiss while standing in the open for all to witness.

My heart and my cock are throbbing at the sight of these two, when all of a sudden Bella drops to her knees. Barbie walks around to unlace her corset removing it. The fact that I am about to see her naked, has my heart rate racing now faster than ever.

As the corset slides away from her body she stands while Barbie lays it on a chair and circles around her.

I smile the most devious smile just now figuring out the dynamics of the relationship between these two.

Barbie is a Domme and Bella is about to submit to her.

Anthony flashes through my mind and I realize that he is completely out of his league. Bella is too wild and there is no way in fuck he has what it would take to tame or satisfy this part of her.

But I sure the fuck could.

Barbie grips her by the hair pulling her up to stand and then slides her hands up under her skirt pulling it down her long legs. Bella steps out now only in a tiny little black thong and those fucking boots.

Barbie's tone of voice is firm as she speaks to her submissive.

"My girl has missed this hasn't she?" Barbie's eyes drop to Bella's breasts and so do mine.

Bella's reply is breathy, "Yes." and I notice her chest taking in an exaggerated breath while her rosy perky nipples swell and harden right in front of my eyes.

I can feel my cock leaking from the sight of them.

"Tell me girl, why are we here now? Is it to please you, or is it because you have a desire to please me. It has been a while and the last time, you swore that time would be the last. I thought you were giving up the lifestyle. Tsk tsk...six months surely isn't nearly enough time. It now feels more like it was all just a break, so confess to me now. What it is that rekindled the flame of desire to kneel to a Dominant once again so soon?"

"Discovering I was in the presence of one. It reawakened that part deep within me and no matter how hard I try, I can't diminish the need or desire." she answers while dropping her eyes to the floor.

"Oh really? The only person you were with was the Marine, are you telling me now that this Marine you went out with is a Dom?" she asks pacing around to stand behind her.

"You know where I expect your hand, don't hesitate." she demands and pushes Bella's hair aside to let it hang over the front side of her shoulder exposing her neck.

"No, it was not Anthony." she whispers, and i almost miss the mention of my brother's name.

Bella's hand slides down her panties while at the same time our eyes find each others.

Hers widen for a split second when she realizes that is me who is standing here watching them. Anxiously, I watch them fall to the lead I grip in my hand. Her eyes scan the length of Chelsea's chain and pause at the submissive spread open at my side.

I twist Chelsea's lead around my wrist once more and tug it, letting my fingers slide through her soft long locks, petting her like a kitten watching Bella who in turn is watching me caress a submissive's hair in front of her.

Bella's eyes move back to meet with mine once again, then slowly close as her hand slips lower into her panties petting her pussy with more energy, pleasuring it right in front of me.

Such a naughty girl.

Anthony is completely out of his element and totally clueless; Anthony has never accepted this kind of lifestyle even though it is a part of my life, I cannot see her being able to convince him any more than I have already tried.

Barbie moves to stand in front of Bella, then asks outright, "Why did you want to come here, what do you want from me?"

Bella's eyes move to her friend answering her like an obedient little girl.

"Permission to show you."

Barbie nods and Bella pulls her hand out of her panties walking to the table of implements. Her fingers run along the leather and wood paddles almost caressing them. She moves on and my breath hitches when she traces the outline of a chain flogger. I don't realize I am holding my breath until she continues on touching all the variety of choices before finally selecting a purple flogger.

She carries it back to Barbie and presents it to her.

"Permission to straddle the bench." she asks and Barbie runs her fingers through the strips of leather. She has a gleam in her eye and leans in to run her nose along the length of Bella's throat.

"Permission granted on one condition."

Bella nods and drops her eyes. "Yes."

"You will be bound to it. I don't want your hands anywhere near that ass when I work it over and cuffing them to the bench assures me that my pleasure won't be interrupted, go now and cuff all four of your limbs."

Bella turns, moving in my direction to a whipping bench that is the closest piece of equipment to the window.

I watch her straddle it after she places each cuff on her ankle and wrists. She wiggles her pussy right against the leather hump trying to get comfortable.

Barbie walks over and fastens her hands up to the bench tightening each one so there is no escape.

"Chelsea, stand." I command and when she does, Bella's eyes move over Chelsea's barely there dress.

I walk around and unzip her dress, slide it off her shoulders and let it pool at her feet.

"Feet apart, pull your panties down to your thighs and watch her while your fingers work your clit to a near orgasm, but you do not have permission to come until she does first. Don't disappoint me girl or I will chain you in the other room and leave you for your master."

"Yes Master Edward." she takes a deep breath as Barbie takes her position behind Bella. She allows the strips to tickle her spine and calls out for Bella to count.

The moment Chelsea's hand is on her hard clit she starts to moan and rub. Bella watches when the first sting of the flogger hits her back. Her skin rises in goosebumps and she shivers.

"One."

"Good girl." Her friend offers and delivers another and another, over and over. Each time Bella counts it out, her eyes never leave my submissive's pussy.

"Master Edward...I can't hold out." She whispers and I command her to slow down. My eyes lock with Barbie's and she tilts her head watching me for a second as if she recognizes me.

I walk around to grip Chelsea's throat to distract her.

"Do not come," I command.

"Please..." she trails off and I pull my hand back and smack her ass hard reaching around to grip her wrist.

"Do not fail me girl, not now!" I command again and turn her hand twisting it around her back.

I bring my other hand down and rub her clit slowly, torturing her leaving her on the edge.

"Only after her pleasure will you get yours." I bite her earlobe and Bella's body begins to tense up.

"Look at that, the girl comes during the pleasures of pain." I bite Chelsea's shoulder and press my thumb harder into her swollen clit.

Bella's head lolls to the side riding out her orgasm. It is the most beautiful thing I have seen but I know there is more than just that.

It wasn't near the intensity it should have been, her body should have been shaking violently, drenched in sweat, her hair damp around her temples. I bring Chelsea nearly to the edge and flash a half crooked smirk while looking into Bella's now hooded eyes.

"Not in front of her." I demand, "Your orgasm belongs to me and is for my eyes only, on your knees and come with me." I watch Bella's eyes narrow when I take away the view of Chelsea's pussy.

"I don't share." I state reaching down to pick up Chelsea's dress and tug the leash to lead her out.

I glance back over my shoulder and make a sudden decision. I hold her gaze and utilize a tone that is rather menacing.

"Shall I be the one to break his heart, or can I trust such a naughty little kitten to own up to the skeletons she has hidden in her closet?"

I watch her expression morph, anger welling up inside of her with my threat.

"Well, that settles that now doesn't it? Whoever sees him first." Taunting her with a wink, I leave the room with Chelsea in tow.

Robshandmonkey~

* * *

Rhianna - Skin

watch?v=6kjaagQcYkc


	7. Chapter 7

AS ALWAYS...THANKS TO MY LOVELY BETA LOSTIN PA FOR ALL HER HARD WORK AND THE AWESOME PART SHE HAS PLAYED IN MAKING THIS CHAPTER LEAVE U WITH GOOSEBUMPS!

**A Dominant & A Gentlemen Chapter 7 **

**U.S.M.C**

**Uncle Sam's Misguided Children**

_**Bella~**_

"Who the fuck was that Bella?" I turn to look at Bree after Edward had left the room.

"That was Edward, Anthony's twin brother." I murmur pulling my clothes on.

"Holy fucking shit are you kidding me?"

I smile at her shaking my head. "No, not kidding."

We hurry out of the room and make our way back upstairs, head for the bar and order two waters and throw them back quickly.

"Just one more dance," Bree asks, and how can I refuse?

We make our way through the crowd and step up onto the edge of the platform.

_**Edward~**_

I lead Chelsea out and to the Chain Room.

"In the swing." I command pulling out my cell phone...shooting a text message to Marcus.

Something has come up and I need to go...I cannot leave her unsatisfied, maybe you could take care of her...she has been a very good girl this evening.

A few seconds later he responds.

I will take care of my girl, if you have the time before you leave, chain her to the swing the way you had her the last time you left her, I can't duplicate your style, but I fucking loved the way her skin looked when I removed them.

I snicker.

Deal.

I make quick work of Chelsea's arms and legs, assure that she is comfortable, and then leave her alone to wait for her Master.

I am back at the observation room and notice the couple inside is not Bella and her friend.

I bolt for the elevator hoping now to catch up to her before she leaves. I look at my watch and take notice that it is still quite early, only just after ten. Maybe she is still here.

Once I am upstairs, I head for the platform to scan the room. I spot her talking to the DJ when suddenly someone taps me on the shoulder.

I turn around and face the tall leggy brunette that just flogged Bella and did it all fucking wrong the whole way through.

"I am going to take a wild guess that you are NOT Anthony." she asks.

I eye her up, unable to avoid gazing at the state of her now very prominent nipples. If I were to guess, this little vixen was very turned on over the recent session with Bella.

"Not...Anthony." I slide my hands in my pockets and watch her carefully wondering why she has approached me.

"No, Bella tells me you are Edward, Anthony's twin brother"

"Yes, I am and you are?"

Just then, Bella approaches warily, clearly not happy that her friend and I are talking. When she reaches us, she reaches out to Barbie, taking her hand saying "Come on Bree, I want to dance." completely ignoring my presence.

Looking over her shoulder, Barb...um "Bree" gives a nod of her head to indicate I should join them as they are walking away.

I smirk to myself understanding exactly what she is doing and take her up on her offer.

I begin to follow them towards the dance floor. I stand alongside for a moment to watch as they begin a sultry dance.

The two girls are facing each other, their hips in sync as they sway and grind to the music. Making my way through the throng of other dancers, I take hold of Bella's hips and match their movements

Bella's body stiffens at first but it doesn't last long as she finally relaxes into me. Bree smiles, looks me right in the eyes and leans in, licking her neck right in front of me.

"Taste as good as she looks?" I inquire, "She sure the fuck smells good." I add.

Bree nods and hums against her throat.

"She is sweet, like cantaloupe."

"Hmm...maybe I should find out." I lean in and run my nose along her throat on the opposite side while Bree continues her assault on her neck.

Our hips sway to the beat and I press mine forward. If I keep doing this, I am going to have a very hard time keeping control of him. Over the years I have managed to learn to control when I let him make an appearance and when I don't. He isn't about to let her feel him.

Not yet anyway.

Her ass molds to my groin perfectly too and I almost start to wonder if she isn't trying now to make me hard.

Silly girl doesn't know who she is messing with.

I graze my lips over the shell of her ear and feel her hands slide down to rest behind her on my outer thighs as if to gain some leverage.

"What kind of a Dom would I be if I couldn't control my own anatomy?" I whisper in her ear. "Master of control my little sex kitten." my eyes meet with Bree's once again and she gives a sexy little wink.

When the song is over, Bree indicates that she's going to the ladies room, "Ladies room, be back in a few." she turns away. I don't loosen my grip on Bella even though she attempts to follow her but I grab her hand firmly and pull her in the opposite direction leading her off the dance floor.

Bella is clearly not happy practically dragging her boots the whole way.

This woman makes me crazy. I want to possess her, own her as she owns me right now. I turn her around and start to back her up against the first open available wall, caging her in, I can't help myself, I begin to interrogate her.

"So what was your point?" I hold her eyes, trying to read them.

"My point?"

"Well if I heard McCarty right you don't date jarheads, so what was the point in accepting my brothers offer to go out for dinner, were you using him or leading him on in some way?"

"I didn't use him, and lead him on, is that what you think?" she snaps back at me.

"Oh really? Don't you consider failing to tell him that you don't date Marines, leading him on? Failing to disclose the obvious using him?"

"Disclose what obvious?" Her eyes darken, her temper begins to rise even further beyond irritated.

"Why should I disclose anything? It was one date for God's sake! Did you and Anthony discuss our date? I mean really how do you know what I did and didn't share with him, not that any of it's your business!"

I narrow my eyes at her.

"He is my brother, anything that has to do with him IS my business. I am right about one thing though, I can't expect you to know anything about my brother. I have a gift for spotting members of this lifestyle, and you were like an open book. Easiest read I have ever crossed paths with. I think you are too oblivious to the obvious so let me be the one to inform you. Anthony has struggled for years to understand the BDSM lifestyle let alone be involved in it. Trust me on this. I know him. I have years of experience and even after all this time, he still struggles to accept my involvement in it."

I continue cluing her in on exactly what she is dealing with.

"Anthony won't allow his mind to enter into the territory of the BDSM world because I am pretty fucking sure that it stems from his own subconscious fear of being submissive. As Marines, we are highly trained in areas that normal people cannot handle. For Anthony, it goes against all of our training. The image he believes he needs to uphold. How hard would it be for a Marine to admit they are submissive Miss Swan?"

I watch her consider my words for a moment and then press my hands against the wall on either side of her head totally blocking her from escape now.

"I don't think Anthony is ready, I am not sure he ever will be ready because he is a Marine first and foremost. I on the other hand do not struggle with my role in this lifestyle, my training only enhanced my persona. A Marine is the epitome of control, now let him explore a life as a Dominant and imagine the possibilities. "

"I had no intention of introducing him to it."

I move in closer, taking notice of just how much I really do tower over her in height.

"Then what the fuck were your intentions?" I demand.

"It was one date. We went out had a good time." she says defensively.

"So then tell me, what is the story on Barbie over there, I don't see any sign of a collar." I nod towards her throat.

"Her name is Bree and, no one owns me. No one will ever own me, I practice it when I choose to, but I stopped for a while. I don't practice in it anymore."

I look at her as if she has lost her mind before I call her out on it.

"Well what the fuck was that downstairs then?"

"I didn't plan for that to happen, I mean I did come here but that...well honestly, it wasn't planned."

"Are you trying to tell me that you came here to dance at this club and that was it? Seriously, with no thought to the exclusive club you are a member of, below the dance floor? Huh...that is rather odd."

I let my eyes burn into hers accusingly. "I find it very hard to believe that you came here with no intention of getting your fuck on. No Miss Swan, I can see it in your eyes. You make a terrible liar my little sex kitten, but back to my brother."

She balls her hands into fists. "It was one time, look your brother was sweet and charming and very...hand..."

"He plans to ask you out again." I warn.

"He does?" her brow arches.

"Yes he does, but before you consider going out again with my brother, I want to know one thing. I want you to answer this honestly little girl and I will know if you are lying because you really do suck at it and it is also a gift I have - almost like I can read your mind - so don't lie."

"What's the question?"

I step in closer, lowering my voice and bringing my eyes down to lock her in, allowing my desire for her to burn in my gaze, knowing the submissive in her cannot help but respond to the power of my presence. I reach up and trace the edge of her jaw and ask her, "Who do you see when you look at him, because my guess is that it isn't my brother. So tell me my little sex kitten, when you look at Anthony who exactly is it these beautiful doe eyes of your's see. Be honest baby, I would hate to feel the need to punish you, then again, maybe that is exactly what you crave."

Her breathing picks up.

"I want to hear you say it Bella just between you and me, go on, admit it. Outloud."

"You." she breathed out heavily, her eyes drop to my lips and I lick them seductively.

"Explain to me why your shirt wasn't on when you came out of his house."

Her chest heaves up and down.

"What? Why?"

"Anthony is too much the gentleman to attempt to get you naked on the first date. Tell me he didn't ask permission before he kissed you."

"He did."

I reach out and trace her collar bone. "When you wrapped your legs around him, who did you imagine between them."

Her eyes widen and meet mine again.

"What? Am I wrong, you didn't attack my brother?"

"How the hell do you know what I did and didn't do?"

I smile deviously. "The fire behind your eyes, the sass that comes out of those lips. The need for sexual release that you seem to be abstaining from, but I want more than anything to be the one to break your will. I don't think it will be hard."

"I told you..."

"I know what you told me Miss Swan, let me ask you one more question, then I will let you be on your merry little way."

She grits her teeth and seethes out a "What?"

"I have a room for starved little sex kittens like you, I wonder what your limits are when it comes to being bound."

I press my lower half into her and let her feel me harden and whisper. "If you have ever been bound by a steel chain because I find that chains are the sexiest thing when they are wrapped around hot flesh. They warm up, rattle the most delicious sound. I love seeing my submissive bound by them, anticipation growing, waiting for the one who controls the scene; wondering how and when she will gain freedom from them, but not knowing what is going to happen each and every minute before she does."

"What submissive hasn't been chained?" she whispers against my ear.

Running my nose along her neck, sucking her lobe into my mouth, I respond "There is one that hasn't felt my steel sliding up between her legs, the cold hard links opening her lips and pressing against her clit, warming the chains...would you like that Kitten?". I pull back slightly, searching her eyes to gauge her response. I like what I see. Her pupils are blown, her breathing erratic as an involuntary shiver overtakes her. Moving in closer I kiss her forehead slowly, leaving her there to imagine the scenario I just painted for her. "Let me know when you are ready to play with the big boys little girl". As I begin to walk away, leaving a stunned kitten behind and a rock hard cock in my pants.

© Robshandmonkey~


	8. Chapter 8

A SPECIAL THANKS TO MY BETA

LOSTIN PA

who continues to be my hot sexy little

**Rock****Star**

* * *

**A Dominant & A Gentlemen**

**Chapter 8**

**Dog and Pony Show**

**_Bella..._**

I stand here watching him walk away.

My heart is racing like that of a thoroughbred after having just won the Kentucky Derby. My breathing is heavy, and it feels like I can't catch my breath. My heart feels like it's trying to beat its way out of my chest, the shell of my ear still burns from the fire of his hot breath and whispered promises.

The way my mind and my body responded to Edward as he spoke has literally stunned me, and it takes Bree's concerned voice to finally snap me out of the trance Edward had me under from the moment he cornered me, until the moment he walked out the door.

"Bella!"

I finally focus on her. Her worried expression snaps me out of it. Out of the red haze of my brain replaying his words and descriptions. He left me rattled to the core.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

"Let's get out of here." I grab her hand and pull her behind me as we make our way outside.

Once I feel the cool air hit me, I lean up against the brick wall and kneel down, thinking it may be a good idea to put my head between my legs so I don't hyperventilate.

Just then a low rumble shakes the earth and everyone turns to look at the ominous black beauty of a muscle car roll by. I can't see the driver but Bree is standing up watching it also as it passes by. Whoever is driving it spins their tires and takes off like a bat outta hell.

"Fuck he even drives a hot motherfucking car." Bree announces and I groan inwardly as the Chevy Camaro that looks like it is from 'That 70's Show, peels out and leaves a cloud of dust behind along with the stench of burnt rubber.

I have never reacted to a Dominant this way before and it was both exciting and frightening at the same time, because clearly Edward is in no way an amateur when it comes to Domination.

His style of approach is very brazen and I have met a few that would be intimidated by his Dominant persona. His dominant gene is a trait that can't be learned. He has to be a natural which would explain why he exudes the sexiest Dominant aura, he's unlike anyone I have ever met in this lifestyle.

Edward's words were in no way a teasing manner. He wasn't flirting. He was serious. I feel something different around this man and I know this isn't about a rivalry with his brother Anthony.

I can only imagine how in tune he is, when he is in his lair. I nearly whimper as the visuals play out in my head in a playroom with the most attractive Dom I have ever laid eyes on. My imagination begins to run rampant as to what he wears, what his room looks like, and I feel the heat between my legs grow hotter seeing him in a fully equipped dungeon/playroom with a plethora of toys available at his disposal.

I begin to imagine a crop in his hand or a flogger..

"Bella, you are scaring me."

"I just need a minute." I take a few deep breathes and look up at Bree and flash her a half hearted smile.

"Sorry." I offer.

"For what?" she kneels down and brushes the damp tendrils of hair off my forehead.

"No one has ever had that kind of effect on me." I whisper more to myself, but loud of enough for her to hear.

"Edward?" she looks at me curiously.

I nod and the grin on her face widens. "I can't even imagine two of them standing next to one another." She looks off wistfully.

"You have no idea." I giggle.

"He likes you. I can tell that man wants you bad girl, and now you owe me! You are going to tell me everything he said while I was in the bathroom. You can start now, come on."

During the long drive home, I try to recite word for word what he said so that Bree can get an idea of what it was like to be on the receiving end of his spell. The way he spoke, the words he chose has to be why he affects me the way he does. Bree agrees that I can't possibly pass up the opportunity to give Edward a chance and to either ask him out on a date of some sort or just give in and take him up on his offer and allow myself to submit to him for one night.

Once we are home, we huddle in my room and we try to come up with a reason, or a way to ask Edward out without seeming desperate.

"Invite him to graduation." Bree blurts out.

"You think?" I can feel my eyes light up at the thought.

"It is neutral territory, your Dad probably won't even show, so I say go for it."

"I gave all my invites that I had available to Charlie, Emmett and Rosalie."

"I have one in my bag I can give you and tomorrow before we head back to LA, we will stop by and you can drop it off. If he doesn't answer you can just leave it in his mailbox with a note."

Bree is really pushing this and I find my heart rate picking up again at the very idea of Edward answering his door. It didn't take long for me to finally agree with her and she went to her room leaving me alone for the evening.

I couldn't sleep for the rest of the night, tossing and turning and when the sun rose, I still hadn't slept a wink. Bree came in to wake me up and she could tell I hadn't slept at all.

"You look like hell, go shower and I will pack your stuff. You may want to put some concealer on those dark rings around your eyes." I nod in an almost zombie like state and try to undo the new zombie look I am sporting.

I expect to see my Dad when we enter the kitchen, but shouldn't be surprised there is a note from Charlie instead.

Bella...

Had to be at the office early. Have a safe trip home. See you soon.

Dad.

"Not a word about my graduation...it figures." I mumble and throw his note in the trash and head for the coffee pot.

_**Anthony...**_

I finish the last of my questionnaire and lay down my pencil.

I can see Edward out of the corner of my eye and realize that he is done first and wonder how in the hell he finished first, when he was fifteen minutes late this morning for our meeting with the Lt. Col.

"If you boys are done, you can bring up your paperwork and you are officially dismissed."

Edward jumps out of his chair and darts up to hand in his paperwork and is out the door before I even grab up my paperwork.

I hear Swan chuckle and mutter something under his breath, but didn't hear his exact words.

I approach him apprehensively and he gives me a half cocked smirk when I lay down my paper work.

"You two really are nothing alike." he looks up at me.

"Sir?" I question.

"Cullen have you done what I told you to do?"

"Am I forgetting something Sir?"

"Not about the job son, about Bella?"

I sigh in relief. "No Sir, I haven't had a chance to see her. I called her last night but I got her voicemail."

"She was out with her girlfriend, so let me throw this out there, do you have plans this Wednesday?"

"General duties Sir." I reply a little confused.

"I've got one extra ticket to Bella's college graduation. Would you like to accompany me to it?"

My mouth falls open in shock that he is even suggesting such a thing, while at the same time I am thrilled at the thought of seeing Bella get her degree knowing how much having Charlie there means to her. She doesn't think he will show and I can only imagine the look on her face when she sees him.

"I would be honored Sir."

"Well alrighty then, Dress Blues son and I will swing by on Wednesday around noon. The ceremony starts at four and with traffic going into LA we need to make damn sure we aren't late. My little girl is graduating from college and her Daddy isn't about to miss this one. I also made reservations at one of her favorite restaurants for after the ceremony. Don't worry about money its my treat."

I cannot stop the huge grin from gracing my lips, rather proud of him at the moment.

Once I am out of his presence, I breathe a sigh of relief knowing that being honest with him from the start was a good idea, now I just hope Bella doesn't mind my attending her graduation.

As I make my way towards home I notice Edward hasn't arrived back when I pull into my driveway. I wonder where he is and what in the hell was so much more important this morning that he would be late to one of our tests we had to complete, to qualify for this job we are both going for.

But what I really wanted to know was where did he run off to so quickly.

_Edward..._

I knew it was a mistake coming back to my place with a bottle of Jack to try to numb myself over the fact that I managed to let her get away when I was so close to having her eating out of my hand, or better yet...easily bound in several sets of my chains.

She fell right the fuck under my spell, completely speechless and totally flushed, sporting the brightest cherry cheeks I had ever seen on a girl just from my words alone.

Ah who the fuck was I kidding, most girls don't even blush, but Bella...there is some true innocence in the way her cheeks light on fire when the right words are said to her and I sure as fuck know Anthony can't even come close to this kind of response from the girl.

I threw myself down on the couch, flipped on the stereo listening to soft rock while I drank my ass to sleep to try and forget about what I walked away from tonight.

I woke up to this loud pounding on my door first thing this morning and realize I had never made it to bed.

"I am coming! Fuck! Do you have to pound so fucking loud?"

I threw open the door and realize the sun is up and squint for a moment trying to adjust my eyes and what my eyes land on is a belly piercing. A motherfucking pair of camouflage handcuffs dangling on the flattest stomach in a God forsaken girly skirt in the same camouflage color with motherfucking ruffles that is ridiculously short on long tan legs. I don't even know who this body belongs to at first sight. I can't take my eyes off her midsection.

Nor could I fucking look away from the chain dangling on her hip attached to a fucking razor blade made of stainless steel that was some sort of accent to her ensemble.

The sun glinted off the fucking thing and damn near blinded me forcing me to look up as my eyes take in the long dark curls laying against against a tiny white tank top, covering full perky tits, I pause for a moment, taking them in before finally landing on her dark brown ones.

Someone didn't sleep last night and since I had drank myself stupid, I probably look the same way she does.

I lean my arm up against my door and smirk at her and her hot little Domme/friend she calls Bree behind her.

"Good Morning Ladies, what can I do for you?" I manage to get out maintaining my cool even though my head is throbbing like a loud bass drum and the fucking sun isn't helping one bit either!

For the longest time they both stand there and their eyes are honed in on something, I glance down to see that my jeans are hung too low on my hips with a few buttons undone...

My lip lifts in a half crooked ass smirk when I figure out what they are salivating over.I run my fingers over the line of hair, shifting them higher with each stroke, clearing my throat as i watch their eyes follow the path of my hand until their eyes meet mine.

Bree is standing just behind Bella and off to the left of her when she nudges her from behind. Bella slowly closes her mouth and lifts her hand holding out an ivory envelope and she starts to stutter.

"I...uh...I mean...um...I want...ed...to uh..." Bree nudges her once again and I chuckle. She finally speaks for her because Bella cannot seem to spit out what she wants to say.

"Bella wants to know if you want to attend her graduation ceremony this Wednesday...that is if you are not busy or anything."

I quirk my brow up and reach out and take the envelope.

"Graduation ceremony?"

"College..." Bree blurts out and grips Bella's shoulder and turns her away from me now facing her.

She is murmuring to Bella telling her to"Get ahold of herself."

I wink in Bree's direction when she looks over Bella's shoulder at me, while I start to open the envelope and see that the card has Bree's name on it.

"This is your graduation too, I take it?"

"Uh...yeah, well both ours but I had an extra one and offered it to Bella."

I lean out a little and run my nose up the back of her hair since she is still facing Bree and whisper next to her ear, "It would please me greatly, don't you think?." and pull back slowly.

I can see her shudder involuntarily and she slowly turns giving me a perfect view of her cleavage and damn she has the perfect set of tits for my hands too, but those nipples of hers need to be pierced and tethered with a chain between them and I let that fantasy play out in my head for a moment.

"It was just a thought...I mean, you don't have to...I know you must be busy and all." she stammers and I flash her a half crooked smile. I let my eyes burn into hers and soften my tone, "Never too busy for something as sexy as you little girl." I wink at her and watch her eyes flutter letting my gaze move down slowly over her throat where her pulse is beating a little harder now.

She swallows hard and murmurs out, "So that is a yes?"

I reach out and put my finger tip under her chin to slowly lift it so that her eyes meet my own. The innocence and beauty in her big brown doe eyes need to be trained on me. I let my thumb run over her bottom lip, my other arm still draped up high on my door as I am propped against it and reply, "Yes my little sex kitten, I will go, but only on one condition."

Bree peers around Bella and lets out a low whispered, "What condition?"

"No panties allowed under that cap and gown for either of you, and if I find out you did wear them, I get to administer punishment. You two ladies have a safe trip home and I will see you on Wednesday." I press my thumb down on her lip and get the tip of it wet from the inside of her bottom lip and suck it in my mouth as I close the door on them, with invitation in hand.

It took every ounce of strength I had to not get hard in front of them and once I shut the door, I decide that a cold shower will help fight the desire to chase after her and claim her. I hadn't even realized that it was already past eight and I was late for a meeting with the Lt. Col. for the promotion Anthony and I are competing for.

I've wanted this job since the day I joined the military. Being a part of the presidential guard was an honor for any Marine to achieve.

I rush to get over to Swan's office and thankfully, he doesn't seem too upset. Anthony is already working on his test and I plop down and dive in.

The answers come easily and I don't hesitate to turn it in and get the hell out here.

For one, I don't want to have to explain to Anthony that I need to go buy Bella a graduation present and two, today is the only day I have off to do so.

I head out to the mall and straight to my favorite jeweler.

I select a chain bracelet that will look beautiful against her skin and have them gift wrap it as well.

Thankfully, I shouldn't cross paths with Anthony over the next couple of days since we are working opposite of each other on the base, and at different times.

Wednesday rolls around and I decide to reserve a room in LA so that I can change there. Trying to explain to Anthony why I am all dressed up isn't worth it. I reserve a room at one of my favorite little oceanfront motels. You can walk right out on the sand from your glass door and I arrive early enough to check in and girl watch before heading over to the college.

The place is packed already and I find my way to my seat hoping to find Bella in the sea of cap and gowns. She should have no problem spotting me.

About fifteen minutes before the start of the ceremony I recognize two Marines heading towards me and to say I am shocked is an understatement.

The Lt. Col. and Anthony are here together and when Anthony sees me, his expression is baffled. I can see his wheels turning as he heads down the aisle and I realize our seats must be close.

His expression darkens and he heads right for me. I know this isn't going to be easy, but he needs to realize that he couldn't possibly fulfill her submissive needs the way I can and will. If given the chance that is.

"What in the hell are you doing here?"

"Hello Brother, nice to see you too."

"Edward cut the shit! What in the hell are you doing here?"

"I was invited." I hiss getting angry right back at him.

"By whom?"

"A hot little brunette sex Kitten you call Bella, you know the boss's little girl?"

His eyes narrow and his jaw tightens.

"Careful brother, you don't want to cause a scene, but there is something bothering me here, Did Bella invite you too?" I push..

"No, Lt. Col Swan did."

I hear a commotion and look over to see Emmett arguing with Charlie. He looks pissed and his eyes land on me.

They both stare for a moment while his hot little blonde she devil of a wife eyes me up for like the thousandth time still angry I didn't cave into her curiosity to play with me behind her husbands back.

Clearly the she devil still wants to taste the end of my paddle, but it will never happen. I don't do married women.

"Well, that is a little more reassuring, I think you need to go find your seat it looks like its about to start.

Anthony snaps at me. "I want to talk to you in private after this!"

"Sorry Brother, I have plans for the evening. Bella, Bree and myself have reservations for dinner."

"Her father made his own!"

"Does Bella know that?"

"No! It was a surprise!"

"Well, we will have to see who wins...and you know my track record little brother."

"Fuck you Edward."

I chuckle taking my seat and wait for the service.

When they call Bella's name its the first time I get to see her. Everyone looked the same and I couldn't tell who was who.

Charlie, Emmett, Anthony and I were all cheering when she was handed her diploma. Her life is about to begin and I really hope I get to be some little part of it even if its only for a short time if I am chosen for Washington.

I make my way down towards her keeping my eyes on her. The Lt. Col is talking to another couple and I don't know who it is but I take advantage of the moment and step up behind her while she is talking to a man using sign language.

His eyes land on me and he nods over her shoulder. I step up and wrap my arm around her waist and lean down and whisper, "Congratulations, beautiful." I hand her the small wrapped box.

"Edward, you didn't have to do that."

I quirked a brow up at her. "Are you sure I am not Anthony?"

"Why would Anthony be here?" I laugh.

"I thought the same thing, maybe you can ask him when he and your father arrive, they are behind me."

Her eyes widen and she looks over the crowd stopping. I watch her eyes well up in tears and wonder what has her so upset.

"Charlie came! He came!" She took off shoving past me and heading right for them. I had to laugh when I realized it wasn't my brother she was going on about but her own Father. She launched herself in his arms and he hugged her and spun her around. His eyes were alight and I feel like shit for thinking she should be having dinner with me tonight.

I couldn't come between that and so I slowly make my way out of the auditorium and do the noble thing, bowing out.

I wasn't happy leaving her in Anthony's presence but I am reminded, the little vixen didn't ask him.

She asked me.

© Robshandmonkey~

* * *

Chapter End Notes:

looks in the mirror...

um...monkeygirl...gotta question...

when exactly did you plan on writing some actual smut in this story?

Or...did you run out of all the variety of ways to get it on?

taps lip...nah...impossible...we still have ten thousand places to have sex and in this story there is a room designed just for that reason.

and this sex involves chains...haven't written that yet...so um...shut up stop talking to yourself and post the next fucking chapter...


	9. Chapter 9

A SPECIAL THANKS TO MY BETA LOSTIN PA WHO MAKES ME LOOK LIKE A HIGH SCHOOL GRADUATE!

* * *

_**An Officer & A Dominant **_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Inspection**_

_**EDWARD**_

After having left the auditorium, I made my way out to my car rather disappointed now that my plans for the evening have changed. I cannot be angry about it though because this was my decision to step aside. I don't know what is going on between Bella and her father but clearly his presence struck a nerve when those beautiful eyes of hers welled up with big wet unshed tears.

I cannot regret my decision knowing that tonight, really is a night she should be with her family. I may be a selfish ass at times, but I will not ruin a memorable night for her that she will carry with her for a lifetime, and she should spend this night with her dad. It was the right thing to do.

I still had reservations at one of the fancier restaurants that overlooks the entire city of LA. My plans were to simply invite them out for dinner. I played this all out in my head and am now sadly aware that I had plans for something far more important. I just realize now that I have lost the opportunity to follow up and see if either of them followed my order that neither of them were allowed to put on panties under their gowns.

I take a sip of water and glance around the room. LA has so many beautiful women and I am never disappointed in the scenery.

Just as my food arrived I look up to see the Lt. Col still dressed in his blues, the medals on his uniform sparkling under the chandelier lighting of the dining room. I shift my body just a hair trying not to draw any attention to my own uniform, hiding behind the waiter as he places my meal in front of me. Swan follows behind the hostess followed closely by Bree, Bella and my brother who is right beside her, his hand resting on the small of her back. The intimacy of that action causes me to grind my teeth slightly. It's way more than I want to see. Although I am rather impressed with the Lt. Col's choice for dinner, I am livid that Anthony is the one that he invited.

Then again why would he invite me? He isn't even aware of the fact that I know Bella at all, I am sure.

I try to avoid anyone recognizing me by sinking down some and wait for them to be seated. Thankfully they are sitting on the opposite side of a glass partition from me and a row of plants blocks my direct view making it hard for them to see who is on the other side of the greenery.

I just know that Anthony is fawning all over Bella, my fists clench and I want nothing more than to rise from my hidden position and wipe the smug look I know he's wearing right off his face.

I need to eat and get the hell out of here before any of them spot me or worse I go over and make my presence known settling down right in between Anthony and Bella.

I seem to have lost my appetite and I casually glance over in their direction and take notice that I can see under their table from where I am sitting. The subtle movement of the reflection in the glass captures my attention and I shake my head chuckling to myself at just how naughty those two little vixens are.

I watch and take a sip of water continuing to enjoy the show as Bree lifts her foot and presses it between Bella's thighs under the table. I really wished I could see her expression. One thing for sure is that Bella isn't shoving her away or stopping the action from taking place. I would almost want to say she is staying very open to it.

After a few minutes of torture I realize that now is probably my one and only chance to insist these two present themselves for inspection. I pull out my cell, dial the restaurant. When they answer, I ask to speak to Isabella Swan, she is dining with the Lt. Col. Swan party.

I am put on hold and watch the hostess approach and then I don't bother to hide any longer about where I am, sitting up in plain view now. She speaks to Bella and she gets up to follow her, but my eyes are now trained on what my little sex kitten is wearing and wonder why it is that she would wear something so sexy for a night out with her father.

"Hello."

I deepen my voice and turn on the charm, "Hello my little sex kitten, I trust you are enjoying your evening?"

All I can hear is her breathing and then a low whisper, "Edward?"

"I must admit, I wouldn't have thought red would look that good on you. I imagined you in something black, with your skin tone, black would look simply stunning. I want to see you in black, the color is classy and elegant."

"Where are you? Why did you leave?"

"I thought it would be better to bow out of a celebration that should be shared with family, so I left. I apologize, I just wanted to do the right thing, I trust my brother is enjoying your company." I ask drumming my fingers on the table trying to keep this unfamiliar emotion that is raging through me now in check.

"I didn't know..."

I cut her off because there really is no need to explain. My brother told me everything I needed, and I figured out the rest.

"Miss Swan, there is a small unresolved issue that I need to take care of immediately. I want you to go back to your table, ask that Bree accompany you to the unisex restroom where I will be waiting for inspection. Do not let on to anyone as to what you are doing other than a trip to ladies room, and you can stop looking around for me, I am already out of your line of sight, but I will have you in mine until you are physically in my presence. I truly hope you ladies were good little girls and did as you were told, because I would hate to be disappointed in either of you. Now hang up and don't keep me waiting."

I am already nearing the restroom and enter it now waiting for them to show up. Only moments later there are two taps on the door and I unlock it and turn back to where I was and lean against the sink.

Bree enters first and smiles bashfully. Bella follows right behind her looking like a flustered little kitten and my instincts tell me she failed at the task I had given her. Her composure is nothing at all like Bree who seems so confident and calm.

"Good evening ladies." I cross my arms over my chest and allow them to feel the heat of my gaze for a few minutes taking in the sexy dresses they are wearing. Bree's is far shorter than Bella's but Bella's is more than short enough to show off her long creamy legs I am dying to get in between.

"You didn't have to leave." Bella blurts out.

I narrow my eyes at her and furrowed my brows to show her I am displeased with her.

"Miss Swan, were you given permission to speak?"

Her eyes widen for a moment and then fall to the floor before I hear a very quiet, "No Sir."

"While in my presence neither of you will say a word unless I give permission. Now, Isabella I want you to walk around to stand behind Bree, slide your hands down her hips slowly and push the hem of her skirt up to present her for my inspection. I trust you ladies followed my orders, so lets begin." I cross my legs place my hands on the counter behind me and wait.

Bella looks at Bree and pauses for a beat too long. It lights a fire under me and I snap.

"Isabella, are you sure you have experience in submission, because you surely cannot be hesitating when this Dominant just asked something of you." I glare at her raising my voice to suggest I am a irritated by her failure to do as she was asked immediately and without question.

She moves faster the moment she realizes I am not fucking around while I look right into Bree's eyes now convinced she isn't giving me any sign of non compliance.

I enjoy watching Bella's hands slide up the side slowly caressing over her curves, hooking her fingers under the hem while pulling it up slowly. It is fucking sexy as hell and I let my eyes fall down to see a beautifully trimmed pussy under her dress sans panties.

"Very nice. You have pleased me little girl, thank you." I wink at Bree and she smiles brightly when I nod giving her permission to reply.

"You are welcome Sir."

"Now Miss Bree would you be so kind as to do exactly the same that I asked of Miss Swan after she lowers your skirt?"

"Yes Sir."

I cross my legs in the opposite direction and quirk a brow up at just how nervous the little sex kitten appears and seems to be growing even more anxious.

She begins to chew her bottom lip with worry as Bree walks around and leans in to Bella, enjoying this just as much as I am. She places her nose against Bella's cheek as she hums while her fingers work her hem up looking at Bella's reflection in the mirror past me.

I let my eyes fall and the moment I see white lace, I can feel my disappointment churn.

"Naughty girl, someone is in trouble." Bree whispers against Bella's ear and her eyes land back on me.

She can see my disappointment and she pouts slightly as if she is disappointed too.

"Bree, you are dismissed." I command and watch her drop Bella's skirt and head for the door. I follow her to it and murmur in a low tone. "This will only take a minute," closing and locking the door behind her.

I turn slowly and step up behind Bella placing my hands on her hips. I take notice of how small she is. I can tuck her under my chin and she will be very easy to manhandle.

I nudge her a little pushing her forward, watching the worried expression on her face in the mirror in front of us, but it's the excitement that I can sense coming off her in waves that keep me going.

"Hands flat on the sink, lean forward and look at your reflection Miss Swan. Do not let your eyes wander." I all but snarl the command out, slipping my shoe between her feet and kick them gently to let her know she needs to spread them.

I push down on her back and grip her skirt, slowly pushing it up till it rests on her hips.

"Naughty little Kitten's get punished when they don't do as they are told and when I ask something of you, I expect that you will do it. I assure you baby, this shouldn't take but a minute but the effects from my ire will stay with you for hours after." I grip her white lace thong at the back, wrapping her panties in my fist and yank the lace off her in one swift movement, the sound of tearing and her little whimper fill my ears before I tuck them into my pocket.

"For being an experienced submissive Miss Swan, you certainly failed at impressing this Dominant. Now you are going to see how experienced I am. Keep those hands on the sink and bite that tongue. You make one sound and I can use your panties to make sure you endure the remainder of this punishment silenced. We don't have much time for a warm up, so I will reduce the number of hits you get as a punishment, I prefer even numbers, so let's start with ten. You can safeword if you need to, by simply stating red but I expect an experienced submissive to be able to take such an easy punishment."

I stand off to the side and run my hand over her round bare ass. The red lines from where her panties bit into her flesh when I tore them from her are warm under my fingertips and I trace their outline slowly.

"Your skin in my chains would look beautiful after having been bound in them while I tease my naughty little sex kitten. Hmmm." I imagine the design of each link marked in her skin, lightly tracing the imaginary lines with my fingertips hovering over her flesh.

"Very nice." I pull my hand back and let it fly without any hesitation and no pause or reluctance throwing in muscle behind it.

Her perfect round little ass tightens up, muscles all taught down the length of her legs as the sting radiates over her ass is all that is left behind and she can't hold back the squeak.

She gets ten smacks five on each cheek consecutively and I don't pause between one of them delivering each one quickly to make damn sure and leave her ass red and stinging from my palm. I throw a little more muscle into the last two hits and rub my hand over the heat of it, to soothe it just a little.

Now she knows my name is not Christian Grey and this is the real deal.

"It is nice to know you can obey some rules, now look up at me in the mirror." I command, my palm still caressing her backside and stand there admiring my handiwork.

"Are you forgetting something young lady?"

"Um..."

"Tsk, tsk little girl, this is where you plead for forgiveness."

I flip her skirt down and step back. She stands up slowly gathering herself together to stand on wobbly legs now, then whispers a faint, "I am sorry Sir."

"I don't play games and when I give an order, I expect it to be followed, and you seemed like you were up for the challenge since you didn't protest at the time. Your ass is going to burn when you sit down Miss Swan, the entire time you are sitting across from my brother and you and I both know who it was..." I slip my hand up under her skirt and run my finger along her bare pussy and bring out a very wet finger. "...that made you this wet." I bring my finger around and run it along her bottom lip before pulling back and head for the door.

"You're leaving?" she blurts out.

I stop and turn to look at her and eye her up and down admiring how stunning she really does look.

No...I don't want to leave, but this isn't the time or the place.

"Tonight, you celebrate, drink, eat and enjoy your friends and family and in the morning you consider the following proposition. I believe with everything in me that you want to play with me, and I don't deny I want very much to play with you, so think about it baby. Anthony can give you romance, roses, and be the perfect gentlemen. While I on the other hand will give you what you crave and what I want and it won't be gently."

I watch her eyes move down then back up.

"Let's make it easy...if you are not at my door tomorrow night at 2400 hours, then I will know you have chosen my brother which I admit would not sit well with me, but I will respect your choice."

I turn to the door again and stop without looking back, "Miss Swan, if you do in fact show up on my doorstep, I think its best I just throw this out there so that neither of us are disappointed, I prefer my submissives to dress in black. It can be any material of your choice, cotton, satin, silk hell I am even fond of leather, so long as it is black in color, we will be fine." I pull the door open and leave her behind.

I make my way back to my table throw down more than enough money for my bill and walk right past the Lt. Col.'s table not saying a word.

As I wait for my car to be brought from the valet, Anthony is suddenly behind me. "Edward, care to tell me what you are doing here? Did you follow us?"

"No brother, it was completely coincidental," I turn around and face him. "what do you want Anthony, I am leaving, you win at least for tonight." I place my hands in my pockets while I wait for him to answer.

"Where did Bella go?" he asks and with good reason. He should be suspicious that she has been with me alone.

"She should be back at the table. You should go, I don't doubt she is waiting for you." I turn around as the valet climbs out of my car and I don't even bother to look up at my brother as I peel out from the front of the restaurant.

_** Bella~**_

I sit here across from Anthony who keeps looking at me as if he knows. I don't see how it is possible but he disappeared while I was gone. When I walked up to the table Bree catches my eye, she lifts her eyebrow in silent question. I shake my head slightly, not now, not here. She looks away with a slight smirk on her face. I ask Charlie where Anthony has gone, he replies that he excused himself and returns to his conversation with Bree. I sit down, a little gingerly, my ass is burning. Looking around the restaurant, I do not see Anthony, I am leery that he may have seen Edward and went to speak to him.

When Anthony finally does return, I could tell he seemed a little irritated. He didn't offer anything about where he was, and I didn't dare ask him.

The rest of dinner was awkward, or maybe it was just me because of the sting my ass was feeling through the entire meal.

Edward's palm isn't soft at all and he really put some power behind each hit.

Every part of that scene lit my body up like a live wire. I was so fucking aroused, there was no way I could hide any of it if I had tried. I could feel the moisture pooling between my legs and fuck I was damn near panting for him like a bitch. Each strike sent me reeling and my mind drifted off into a dark playroom decorated with a variety of bondage equipment. Visions flash through my mind and stir my imagination, seeing chains swaying all around me hanging from the rafters above. I shiver at the thought of being bound in the cold hard steel.

He talks about these chains as if they are alive. A cherished possession that is revered quite possibly even above his own submissives, but I can't be sure. There is just something about Edward that seems dark. Something that is hidden from his past maybe.

As dinner comes to a close and with Charlie driving back, Anthony climbs in back with Bree. I didn't really pay much attention to what they were saying but I could hear them in the background of my own thoughts buzzing around in my is driving them back to the base before heading out of town again, but is dropping Bree and I off first. When it came time to say goodbye I was talking to Charlie and just about to give him a hug when I took notice of something that struck me funny. Bree and Anthony were in some deep conversation and I almost felt guilty about interrupting them to say goodbye.

Anthony finally looked over and asked if my dad was ready and he walked over to give me a hug and congratulate me once more.

Anthony can give you romance, roses, and be the perfect gentlemen.

That is exactly who he was and when he pulled back, I knew that things wouldn't be the same between us. I just didn't feel anything for him the way I think he does for me.

"Call me?" he whispers and I know this isn't the place to end this, so I stupidly agree just to end this awkward evening instead.

Once we are inside, Bree let me have it, grilling me about what happened in the bathroom.

"I was punished." I reach around and rub my ass which still burns from my own touch.

"I knew it, how, with what?" her eyes were dancing as she listened to me recount the scene and the way each time the heat of his palm made contact with my skin, burning his print on each cheek.

"He wants me to submit to him, tomorrow night." I lower my voice remembering the firm, confident sound of his voice and the way he requested it.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" she squeals out.

I nod smiling to myself.

"Bella, he doesn't strike me as the type of Dominant that even collars his sub's. I am willing to bet he has many submissives. He is perfect, you can get your play on with him and then walk away."

"No contract?" I think about it for a moment.

"Did he mention a contract?"

"No, he just stated he wants to play."

"Yeah...I know how he feels, what I wouldn't do to get Anthony in a room down at that club."

The moment she said it, my eyes popped out of my head.

"Wait! What?" I turned to look at her. She had this impish smirk on her face.

"Tell me you don't see it? He is so submissive, that boy would look good being lead by a leash."

"BREE!" I squeal out.

"What?" she asks looking confused.

"You want to dominate Anthony?"

"Well yeah! Why wouldn't I? I mean fuck the boy is sexy as fuck and that coy little look is adorable. I bet he could be trained in just about anything!" she plops down on the bed half naked.

"I do remember you saying that Edward made such a statement, when you were telling me about him."

"Well yeah, but I mean..." I trail off thinking about what else Edward had said. That Anthony couldn't handle this lifestyle. He has never been able to accept Edward's part in it.

"You should ask him out." I suggest.

"That wouldn't be weird?"

I laugh. "Bree we have been together in a playroom, we have been intimate in ways most would never consider trying, so seriously if you really like him I think you should ask him out but I really think it would be better to ease him into knowing about this part of your life. He isn't that open minded."

"Back to you and Edward, so what are your plans?"

I look down and think about it for another moment. "I am going."

Bree's smile widens and she squeals out running for the closet. "We have got to dress you up to kill."

"Black!" I jump up with her and we both throw open the closet doors and begin to search.

It is nearly nine pm and I have three hours to make it down to Oceanside. That is more than enough time and I stand in front of the mirror peeling the form fitting little black dress over my hips and adjust the length making sure it leaves a sliver of skin between my thigh high suede boots and the hem of my dress.

Underneath, I am wearing nothing but a black thong and I forgo the bra due to the off the shoulder outfit. Bree works on the curls spraying hairspray on them to make sure they hold and I begin to feel the hair on my body stand up as if its suddenly being charged by some electrical current.

"You aren't going to be in this long, I am sure." Bree laughs and fluffs the last of my hair and says, "all done!"

"Thanks!" I turn to face her and say, "Well? How do I look?"

"Ready to submit." she laughs and throws herself down on the bed to pout once again.

She has been doing this off and on all day, a little upset that he didn't invite her as well. I wasn't sure how I felt about that myself, all I knew was that I was about to jump out of my skin.

"I am not going to be late!' I grab my keys, my purse and make my way down to my car after saying goodbye to Bree.

I pull onto the highway a little relieved the evening traffic has died down some, and so long as I maintain this speed, I should be fine. It was only an hour into the drive when red lights began to flash in front of me and traffic came to a halt. I pull out my cell phone to see if I can find out what is happening.

It only takes me a minute to determine there is an accident and it is going to take me a while.

This cannot make a good first impression and he will most likely think I chose Anthony. I can't let him go on thinking I am not coming and I dial his number but it goes straight to voicemail.

I leave a short quick message and explain I am stuck in traffic. I ask him to return my call to let me know he got it, but for the remainder of my drive, he never once touched base with me even though I tried again right as I pulled off the freeway.

I still got no answer and began to worry because it was now half past twelve.

_**Edward~**_

The last twenty four hours of my life dragged by and I was sure that time had stopped at some point once if not more throughout the day.

I managed to avoid Anthony today, happy to see him leaving first thing this morning.

I had no idea where he was going, nor did I care at this point. I just had to get my own ass down to the medical office for my physical that I am required to pass as part of the criteria I have to meet for the position in Washington.

Once I am done with that, I have the rest of the day to wait for Bella. I want to believe that I know she will be here but there is this shadow of doubt and I don't know where it was coming from. I usually never doubted myself about anything and for once I think I am questioning if she would really choose Anthony over me.

The closer it gets to eleven, I decide to go ahead and jump in the shower to clean myself up.

She has to earn her way into the cave, and although she may fail, I dress accordingly so as to be prepared if she manages to surprise me.

I climbed out, dried off and made my way down the hall towards my bedroom. while towel drying my hair, I head for the closet and seek out my favorite pair of Armani jeans that I always wear when in my cave.

I pull them on jumping into them and begin to fasten them up. I walk over and grab my thick black leather belt and my favorite leather and chain cuffs and walk towards the bathroom again laying the cuffs on the sink while I slide the belt through the loops.

I grab my toothbrush and brush quickly rinse, dry my mouth, and reach down to grab my cuffs. I place each one on snapping it securely into place.

They are custom made just the way I designed them. There are two more identical ones that hang outside of the cave on a hook that I insist placing my submissive in before I even allow her to enter.

I run a comb through my hair and tousle it a little letting the top lay however it chooses, I throw on a hint of Gio and give myself the once over. I know what I have forgotten and make my way back into my room and pull the top drawer open to pull out a box. I flip it open and start to unthread the ball from the ring and slip it into my right nipple then repeat with my left.

No one in the military knows I have my nipples pierced and I plan to keep it that way for now.

It would be frowned on by any of my superiors who sadly will never know how incredible it feels to have it tugged on when a pair of red luscious lips are licking around my ring.

I pad across the floor with my bare feet and head for the front room. I realize I haven't seen or heard my phone most of the afternoon. I begin to search for it and cannot seem to find it. I look up at the clock and take note that she has five more minutes.

I head for the kitchen and start to make myself a drink, walk over to the window and look out expecting headlights to appear any minute.

By 0025 I set my glass down on the table hard as anger and disappointment courses through me.

She knows better than to keep me waiting, or did she really choose him?

Robshandmonkey~

* * *

TEASE FOR THE NEXT CHAPPY? GIGGLES...

_**His hand cups the back of my neck and I notice the green of his eyes seem to darken as the air around us now crackles. **_

_**"Bow down to the one you will serve." His fist grips my hair,tugging it downwards, moving me into the position he wants, now kneeling before him. I close my eyes taking a moment to allow my body and mind to go ahead and give into my submissive persona. **_

_**"Whatever you wish Sir." I drop my head to wait.  
**_


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone needs to appreciate the wonderful Beta skills of LostIn Pa she is the one that makes this flow like a river...of Edward hotness...just sayin...

Muah

* * *

**A Dominant & A Gentleman **

** Chapter 10 **

** Begin Morning Nautical Twilight **

** BELLA **

I am now speeding, my tires squeal as I pull up to the gate .Hoping against hope it is someone that recognizes me so this doesn't involve me having to call Edward or worse Charlie.

"Hey Miss Swan, nice to see you this evening."

"Hey Tyler." I smile grateful that it is one of my father's favorite soldiers that man's the gate.

He opens it without hesitation. I drive through heading down the main road towards military housing. When I turn onto Edward and Anthony's street, I kill my lights just before I reach Edward's, rolling as quietly as I can up to the curb in front of his house. I realize leaving my car out here is going to be blatantly obvious, but I don't care as I climb out making my way to his door as I am trying to smooth my dress and fluff my curls in an attempt to bring them back to life.

Walking to the door, my excitement and trepidation start to build. Did he get my message? Will he be understanding or pissed? Taking a deep breath, I knock on the door softly, not wanting to draw attention from any neighbors. Nervously scanning the neighborhood, I look to see if anyone is peeking out their windows especially Rose, I don't want her to see me and alert Emmett. Turning my head, I look across the street towards Anthony's house, thankfully it is dark but I notice his car is not there. I wonder briefly if he's parked it in the garage. The slight whoosh of the door startles me as does the sight of Edward, standing there, towering over me. I cover my chest to attempt to still my now racing heart.

His expression answers my question. I am now face to face with a very unhappy Dominant, and the word vomit begins.

"Traffic, uh...yeah...you see there was an accident, road closed, emergency equipment...it uh...was..." I watch his eyes scan down my form then back up again. I almost expect his expression to lighten up considerably but he doesn't waver so I continue on thinking of anything for an excuse as to why I am nearly thirty minutes late. "I called you see... but you didn't answer." I add, "A couple of times...it went straight to voicemail." his eyes look past me and out to my car.

His expression is so serious and I fear he is going to turn me away when his brow furrows and he asks, "Would you like to park your car in the garage?"

I am confused for a minute before I figure out what he is trying to say. There is a red flag going up here and I am inclined to believe this question is crucial.

"It isn't necessary, it is fine where it is." I won't let him believe I am hiding from his brother, or anyone for that matter because I am not. Although I probably should have talked to Anthony, I can't worry about that now, he will find out soon enough and it may as well be now. Emmett well, I just hope he is already asleep for the night.

His expression finally lightens some though not much apparently liking the answer. I relax a little as his lip curls up on one side. I am thinking that is what I needed to say and he is happy that I have chosen to remain out in the open.

He looks stunning standing there with the low light radiating from behind, like an aura. His arm raises as he leans on the door frame, eyes darkening as he gives me the once over again, he begins to speak. "I am sorry, I seem to have misplaced my phone, if you called, it may be dead so not only would I not have heard it, it will be more difficult to find."

He has already checked me out and so I take the chance to let my eyes fall down to admire Edward's form and what little he is wearing. When I focus on the two rings that are fastened to his nipples, I am a little surprised he wears steel. He is fit with broad shoulders, he has two tattoo's on his left arm, his waist tapers down and he sports a six pack that is perfectly proportionate to his body, not overly defined, like men who spend far too much time working out in the gym.

He has on a pair of what I would guess are expensive black designer jeans that hang low enough on his defined hips. I have to peel my eyes away from that point below his belly button that steals the sight of the rest of the happy trail under the waistband. The thin line of bronzed hair matches his own hair. He is barefoot and I want to reach out and trace the tattoo on his left arm that bears a very familiar symbol.

Of course he is a soldier and almost every Marine has a tattoo done when joining the Corps.

The letters U.S.M.C. are in black and form a band around his well toned bicep. He is proud but then aren't all Marines?

I am more intrigued by the BDSM symbol he has placed right under it. You don't see that symbol often but he has it etched in his skin under his military tattoo and that says so much about him without him even saying a word.

He lives this lifestyle and is proud. He hides none of it. I rather like that. I like it simply because it makes him even sexier. He doesn't care what others think about the lifestyle he chooses. He goes on living, not afraid of hiding who he is. It is as if he is saying fuck you if you don't like it.

I also notice the two thick leather black cuffs that are fastened to each wrist. There is a thick silver chain that is draped across the face of each one. They appear to be sturdy and well made. There are D rings that would fasten to a clip.I have never seen him with one on before. It dawns on me that this is something that has to do with tonight, part of his dominant persona maybe, though I am not totally sure. It is like an exclamation point at the end of that symbol inked on his bicep.

He is sexy as fuck.

"Come in Bella." His voice is like smooth velvet bringing me out of my ogling.

He steps aside and when I pass by him, I can feel the heat of his body coming off him in waves as I stir the air around him, I pull in the sweet clean scent of his cologne.

I stop and wait for him.

The stereo is on but turned down very low making it hard to figure out what genre of music he listens to.

I hear him close the door behind me, followed by the sound of the lock as it clicks into place while I stand and wait to see where he wants me to go, or what he wants me to do. Suddenly I feel the heat of his breath on my neck, then the warmth of his fingertips touch my skin gently as they slip under my hair at the nape of my neck, he brushes it over my shoulder that is covered, humming all the while. My entire body vibrates in response then I shudder when he presses his warm lips to my bare shoulder murmuring something inaudible against it.

I don't ask him to repeat it, I just stand here while he causes my skin to rise with goosebumps.

He whispers a little louder now, "You wore the boots. I really...really... like the boots my little sex kitten. If you only knew how many times I have fantasized about just you and these boots. Since the first night I saw you in them. I have a very vivid imagination baby, the thought of you in just the boots, bound in my steel, fucking drives me insane." his voice lowers and deepens as he whispers the last part. "My chains are waiting for you right now. They don't like to be kept waiting and neither do I."

He is speaking so softly, but his voice is deep and sexy as hell and I can hear the lust in that tone.

I feel the warm wetness of his tongue as he glides it slowly along my shoulder literally licking my skin, tasting it with that godforsaken tongue of his. He stops at the edge of my shoulder, right on the curve when his other hand slides gripping onto my waist tightly as he swiftly pulls my body back flush with his forcefully in one hard jerk, causing me to gasp startled, and now a little out of breath by the action feeling the power in his strength as he holds me against him.

I feel a low vibration rumble up through the center of his chest that tickles my spine and I swear my knees are about to give out. His passion is right on the surface and he wastes no time in making it known to me.

His lips are just behind my ear, his nose pushing under my hair still holding me captive in his arms when he starts speaking again, the words whispered right onto the most sensitive spot right below my ear, igniting a spark that sends a current of electricity that runs through my body.

"Curious little kitten, so brave to come here all alone so late at night. It isn't very smart Isabella. You have no idea who I am or what I am into. Do you know how dangerous that is?"

I tense up and close my eyes wondering if he is really serious.

His grip loosens and he hums a low shushing sound. "Don't worry, you are safe with me, but I truly hope you don't make a habit of this visiting Dom's in their homes late at night."

"I don't." I manage to whisper. "I have never done this before. Play has always been done at a club."

He hums again, his nose pressed now into the back of my hair. "Marine's don't play by the same rules you know, well at least not this one, but I am inclined to believe you may like it that way. You see, I have very few limits but I have strict rules you will follow, that is if you agree to the terms."

I relax a little and sigh. He doesn't scare me if that is his intention and I relax a little more into his arms. I feel and hear him inhale the back of my hair.

"Fuck you smell divine, whatever that scent is that you use, just know that I approve." He inhales deeper as he flicks one finger over the silk of my dress, against my hip.

I almost whimper with those words.

I remember to be polite and manage to sigh out softly, "I aim to please Sir."

"Oh, my little kitten you have already pleased me in more ways than you know. First because you came, second because you dressed far above my expectations, this dress is classy, elegant, with just the right amount of tease baring one shoulder, and third because now that I have you in my lair, thrilled I have the opportunity to play with the fiery and sassy girl I saw in Daddy Swan's office that first day. You were sexy as fuck baby, you had this soldier's attention even in the presence of a higher ranking officer. A vixen that tested my loyalty was the last thing I was prepared for."

I smile a little to myself. "Did you pass?" I dared to ask.

"No Bella. I faltered, I never falter. So tell me my little kitten, how did you manage to make this Marine lose his focus?" His fingers hold me but rub back and forth slowly as he breathes in my hair.

"I didn't do anything." I say in my defense and hear him let out a little huff.

"Whatever it was that I did though, I am glad it brought me to you." I state confident that he will like my reply.

The low grumble in his gut starts again and his hold tightens. "Fuck yeah baby, me too and I may never want to let you go." He nuzzles under my ear and whispers. "It is taking every ounce of control I have to not throw you down on my table and take you right here, right now."

The rate of my heart skyrockets, my stomach clenches in the most delicious way and i can feel my breathing grow heavier.

"We have things to deal with first though. I am a responsible Dominant Bella. I take my role seriously and must push aside the desires I have for you for a few moments and fulfill my role as such." he steps back loosening his grip and takes my hand into his leading me now into his kitchen.

"Before we get started we need to discuss a few things." The only sound now is my racing heart and the heels of my boots as they tap on the hardwood floor and he pulls out a chair for me to sit in. It is a medium sized smoked glass dining room table, black velvet chairs that have an intricately designed chrome base.

"Care for something to drink?" he asks walking towards the fridge.

"No, thank you." I state and can hear the nervous tone in my own voice.

"Relax Kitten, this is the easy part and for the record, we won't do anything you aren't comfortable with, all that I ask is that you allow me to push limits you normally wouldn't venture into trying with just anyone. I am going to work hard on getting you to trust me." He smiles at me and takes my breath away as I watch him move so gracefully around his kitchen.

When he opens his fridge I am curious and peek around to see what's inside. There are several types of juice, mostly orange I notice. I forget my manners staring at it and he is now looking at me when I glance up. He has a sexy half smirk on his lips, when I bring my eyes back to his.

He grabs a carton of orange juice out and closes it and makes his way over to a cabinet pulling out a tall glass. He pours it out draining the carton and then rinses it out to place in the trash.

He walks over in his bare feet that look sexy as hell. The jeans fit him snug in all the right places.

"Drink." he sets down the glass and I look up at him.

"Before and Aftercare. I take care of my submissives. You need to be hydrated. I will make sure that physically you are up for playing with me. I am fit Isabella, as you can see. I can play for hours on end and I will go easy on you this evening but at least do as you are told and drink."

I close my mouth after a moment forgetting that it had fallen open and reach for the glass to pull it closer. I take a few sips and hum at the sweet and sour taste. It is perfect, full of pulp and refreshing.

He walks around and grabs a notepad off the fridge with a pen attached and sets it down next to me, pulling out the chair at the head of the table, he spins it around to straddle it. He lifts his arms above his head, stretches out extending his arms, then cracks his neck from side to side and I sit there gaping at him and all I can do is wonder what the rest of that happy trail looks like, my imagination running wild

"Admiring the view?" he asks quirking a brow up as he presses the pen to paper.

I drop my eyes starting to realize that I am about to play and my submissive side needs to present herself.

"Not yet Kitten, eyes on mine." He commands reaching over and tilting my chin up to keep my focus on him. I do as he requests finding it hard to not admire all the features that make him far more beautiful than any other human I have met. Anthony being a close second of course!

"Yes Sir."

"Good girl. Allow me to say everything I have to say then it will be your turn, but first let me ask you something."

"What?" I breathe out.

"How much experience do you have Isabella? How long have you been doing this and how many Dominants have you submitted to?"

"The first time I met a guy at a club, he taught me all about the lifestyle. I remained in it for the next few years, more on than off. I have never allowed a Dom to collar me. I won't give up that kind of freedom to just anyone. I think I will know when and if I ever do decide to allow that, that is if I continue to live the lifestyle. Now I just dabble in it to get the urges out."

I take a drink of the juice suddenly now feeling the need to. Edward watches me tapping the pen on the paper.

I swallow hard and go on. "Bree figured me out pretty quickly when we had a class together. We became good friends and one night she just openly introduced me to her Dom. He was the last one I bottomed for at a play party as a demonstration, well actually no, Bree was the last since, but before that I had stopped all activities to focus on school and get my degree."

His eyes light up and a smirk slowly forms on his lips.

"We too are bound to the life by our deviant desires, no matter how much we attempt to be normal. Know this my little sex kitten, we are anything but." his words seductively slip past his lips as he moves in closer leaning towards me. He then asks, "normal is boring don't you agree?" His eyes smolder now and I can feel the warmth of his breath fan across my face.

"Yes Sir." I let my eyes fall down to the notepad.

"Isabella." His tone is sharp and my eyes snap back up to his.

"Good girl." he smiles and begins to write a few things down.

"Ever experienced sub drop or more importantly sub space?" His expression is now intense as he focuses on how I am going to respond.

"No, at least not yet. I have seen it, but never felt it."

"Which have you witnessed?"

"Bree, in sub space. She doesn't usually take a scene as far as she had one night. She wasn't herself and thankfully her Dom caught it in time when she didn't respond to his command."

"She couldn't safeword." he stated.

"No, she couldn't. Bree, her Dom and I talked about it after so I know what it is now."

"Good to know." he gazes at me. "Have you ever went in to play with a Dom without this line of questioning?"

"Yes." I admit.

He didn't hold back any anger now letting me see it.

"Never again." he orders and I almost drop my eyes but remember not to at the last second.

"Yes Sir." I agree. He is right.

"You need to stay safe Bella. That is the first and most important thing always."

I nod knowing he is right. There are many types of Dom's out there, both experienced and inexperienced, as a submissive, it is my job to make sure I choose my partner wisely, not blindly.

"Are any of your limits something out of the ordinary. I mean do you have an aversion to oral sex, or a flogger, handcuffs, more importantly any fear of being bound?"

"Not that I am aware of. I can sum up my limits in a few words."

"All right." He waits tilting his head to watch me.

"I have three limits outside of the the standard...there are three things that I cannot allow be used anywhere near my kitty. Glass, fire including wax and needles or anything sharp that cuts."

He gets this twinkle in his eye and lets out a small little quiet chuckle. I can feel the heat of my blush flood my cheeks and I want to look away desperately now, but I hold my face steady.

I don't know what he sees in my expression but something brings him back from whatever he found hilarious in what I had just said.

His eyes darken further and he leans in. "I like the nickname you have given her. Ironic isn't it." he stares at my lips for a moment and I almost think he is going to kiss me, but he doesn't, he just stares for a moment before he speaks again.

"I have to admit, I wasn't too sure about your experience. Reading you was easy, but to really figure you out I have to ask these things. I hope you can appreciate that I at least take the time to do so. Do not ever submit to a Dom that doesn't show some concern for your personal safety. That is a lifetime order Isabella. Not just for this evening. If you walk out that door and do this with another, I hope you will at least hold to that rule."

"It is a good rule." I agree and nod looking him directly in the eyes.

"That makes me feel better to hear you say it but I don't know what to do with the emotion that is coming on with the thought of someone else besides me topping you. I don't like it."

My breath hitches as the last line of his comment is said with more conviction than all the rest of his statement.

"I have always been a possessive motherfucker, I wouldn't be surprised if Anthony hasn't already said that about me. You however don't allow anyone to possess you. I find that a little challenging. You remind me of a stray little kitten that wants in the house, but is afraid to enter. That is okay though baby, we all have our quirks, issues, whatever you want to call them." He chuckles now standing up.

"Finish that Miss Swan." he nods towards my drink. I do as he asks and finish off the glass.

He reaches out, takes it from me then walks over to the sink to rinse it out placing it in the dishwasher.

He comes back, pulls back my chair and reaches out for my hand. I give it to him as he pulls me behind him down a hallway where he stops at a door. He opens it and leads me in.

There is not much of anything in here. Hardwood floor, a vanity table, and armoire.

He moves to stand in front of a mat that has a thick pillow on it. Without him saying a word I know exactly what to do, especially when I see him in that very familiar military stance that shows when jarheads are at full attention and ready.

The only thing I am unclear about is my state of dress and there is only one way to find out if he wants it on or off.

"Sir?" I ask softly nodding down towards it.

"Good girl, he smiles softly and holds out his hand which tells me that it stays on.

I take it again and lower myself in front of him.

The feelings I am being hit with are the most powerful things I have ever felt. It all hits me like a wrecking ball.

When I look up at him towering over me meeting his gaze looking down, his expression shifts into something different. It is like this primal need for me now rages in them. It makes me feel like I am the last meal on earth and the green color darkens as they devour the way I look under him my ass resting on my heels.

His word spills out and goes on for a spell drawing out the f and the k. "Fuck." he lets his bottom lip slip under his teeth and bites on it for a moment while those gorgeous green eyes smolder down at me.

Then once again I watch him shift at what I am discovering are the many faces of Edward. His stomach muscles tighten bringing himself back into that jarhead pose, sliding his hands behind his back. It is just who he is. They can never shake that even when they have left the service. Over the years I have learned to recognize it anywhere. The training they have endured is too deeply rooted and even more so for a Marine that has chosen it as his lifetime career.

Edward lives and breathes the military and it shows.

I am mesmerized by the way his jaw tensed up and he lifts his chin, but his eyes have a fire in them as he towers over me.

His tone is on a whole different level and I am reminded of a drill instructor that is training new recruits, though its not as harsh, his words are commands that are not to be questioned.

Taking my wrist, he caresses the cuff "No submissive has ever entered my cave without these, they give me the ease of tethering her. I like the idea of knowing that just one click is all it takes to keep you where I want and or need you." he walks around kneeling now directly behind me. His body is straddled over what little of my feet are sticking out and his hands reach around and rest on my outer thighs.

He nuzzles under my hair and murmurs the most seductive things behind my ear.

"Don't you find Bella, that slower is always so much more exciting versus if I were to just tear off this dress and yank your panties down to just impale you on me?"

I try to swallow but my mouth has gone dry from it being left open for too long. Holy fucking hell.

I hear my own moan escape when his fingers start to slide up the hem of my dress. He doesn't stop the entire way and I lift my ass to make it easier for him to peel it off me and over my head. My hair falls back down and my skin chills from the cool air that it is now exposed to.

My dress is set down beside me and his hands are now gathering my hair, pulling it back. I stiffen up when I feel his lips glide along the back of my jaw and move down the side of my neck, his head coming around to kiss my throat.

"Hmm...exquisite." he murmurs against my pulse point and nips at the skin there tugging it, while his hand twists once around my hair fisting it. He tugs it back and lifts up on his knees looking down on me now with my head bent all the way back I am staring up at his throat as it bobs when he swallows. He kisses my forehead with reverence and murmurs again but the words are a blur to me, my focus now on the other hand. He is running the back of it up over my ribs, flipping his wrist and bringing his hand up under my right breast, cupping it.

I watch him watching it as his hand massaged it gently at first, growing a little more forceful as his thumb brushes over my hardening nipple.

"These should have been pierced a long time ago. Steel shoved right through them. Surrounded by one of the most responsive parts of flesh on a female body. Nipples in steel my little sex kitten heightens every sensation and nerve you have in you. The steel is like a connection to the electrical current that flows through your mind. It feels amazing for me, I can only imagine what it feels like for you." He explains slowly letting my head fall forward again and he nips at my earlobe.

"Already so fucking hard for me. They want me to do things to them." He bites and hums even more. "I want to do things to them." He groans out and I hear my pathetic whimper when he eases his grip letting my hair fall down around my shoulders.

"Your panties stay on until we are in my cave little kitten. I want to watch you peel them off for me like a good little girl and hand them over."

He moves back and stands up, turns and walks over to the vanity table and picks up two leather cuffs that match the ones on his own wrists. They look a little more feminine and not so bulky but still have the same amount of hardware on them.

He stops in front of me and places one under his arm while he works the other one open before he finally looks down at me, now ready.

I bring both my hands up and reach out to him, presenting my wrists knowing there is no turning back now. He fastens each cuff with ease, the sound of the snaps closing reverberates in the room causing my pulse to quicken. The cool smooth leather wrapped around each wrist is somewhat familiar but not. They are snug enough. He leans down taking my right hand moving slowly to turn it over. He brings it to his lips and kisses the back of it softly while looking me right in the eyes and murmurs out the most beautiful thing I have ever heard.

"Thank you for the gift you are about to give me. Are you ready my submissive little sex kitten?"

I am sure my eyes are half closed with those words as I melt under them and manage a reply. "Yes Sir."

He slips his thumb and index finger into his pocket and produces a chain, the clanking sound of it echoing through the room. He leans down again and looks me right in the eyes.

"Gather your hair and lift it up and hold it for me."

I do as he asks without hesitating and feel the cold steel links wrap around my throat as he fastens a hook to one of the links and slips two fingers under it to make sure I can breathe letting my new leash fall, jingling as it does.

He tugs gently and I hold his gaze.

"Fucking beautiful." he murmurs and takes my hand pulling me up again to stand in front of him. His eyes scan down my body and he hums his approval.

"Curvy in all the right places, my chains are going to love these curves." he flashes a half lazy smile and tugs my lead to show me that he wants me to follow.

I do as he asks and stand behind him now as we stop in his kitchen. He turns to face me now.

"I do not refer to my room as a typical "playroom". My room is more like a cave and I am the caveman that resides in it. I have strict rules for this room baby and before we enter my den of sin, I like the idea of you begging to gain entry into it. This is your opportunity to show me how far you are willing to go so that I invite you in to play with me."

His hand cups the back of my neck and I notice the green of his eyes seem to darken as the air around us now crackles.

"Worship me and mean it, then maybe I will show you how much fun you can have when you enter my world."

I don't waste a second.

I move around to step up behind him and bring my lips to his neck kissing it from behind resting my hand on his hips squeezing his hip bones between my fingers.

He approves and moans out letting his head fall to the side while I work my magic.

"Please." I murmur, my lips trailing over his hot salty skin. He tastes so good, smells fucking delicious and I press my tits against his back. His hand rests on my thigh and he grips around the back of it under my knee pulling it up onto his hip while I drag my lips all over his throat tasting all of him.

"I will worship every bit of you Sir if you grant me permission. Please...I want to play with you so much, but more than anything I want to submit my body to you, for you to use as you see fit." I moan the words against his neck and bite his skin playfully dragging my teeth over it.

I know there is no way in hell I am going to be able to hide how absolutely soaking wet I have made my thong at this point. I am totally lost to this man and I have melted from the inside out without letting on what he is doing to me. It is ridiculous and it almost feels like it is running down my leg. I rub my thighs together and move to stand in front of him putting enough space between us so that he can watch me.

I give him the most seductive look from under my lashes, shivering a little at the temperature of the cool kitchen. I hook my fingers into the sides of my black little thong peeling it down my legs and step out of them, then slowly bring myself back up to full height again. I hold them out as some sort of offering, then watch Edward's eyes drop before his expression changes several times morphing right in front of me as his eyes are locked on the lace I am holding in my hand.

At first his eyes widen in shock, then fall into thin slits almost accusingly before they finally burn deeply, sparking some primal lust in him as his breathing has now been completely altered as well. His chest heaves up exaggerating every movement. .

I look at the panties I am holding out for him and feel my cheeks burn instantly when I see what has caused him to react this way. A strand of my own arousal hangs down slowly inching its way to the floor as it drips off the lace of my panties.

I knew I was aroused and wet but not this fucking much! I want to crawl under the table and I cup my sex to stop it from leaking out any more than it already is.

Edward's eyes are now fixed on me in some sort of trance and a raging fire of lust and desire is burning out of control behind them.

"Sorry about the um..." I cannot seem to finish my sentence too embarrassed to speak any more but continue to hold them out as some sort of offering or some gift.

"Are you for fucking real?" he growls then pounces.

I am in his arms and caged up against his fridge. The cold metal on my back sends a wave of goosebumps over my entire body but all I can do is focus on his forehead now pressed up to mine as his green eyes grow darker and darker. His nostrils flare out and he closes his eyes letting his head fall back a little as he inhales some thing he caught the scent of. It reminds me of a bloodhound.

"I can smell you." He whispers roughly and drops his forehead back down to press it against mine.

I whimper under him feeling his hand grip the chain around my throat, he brushes his nose over my cheek moving until I feel the grazing of his lips just over my own.

"My lips don't kiss a submissives unless she has performed well in my lair, but you my little sex kitten have them craving to devour you." he brushes them once again ghosting over them and groans deep, pressing his hard cock into my wet center.

"What a naughty girl you are drooling all over my Armani's." He whispers against my ear and bites my lobe playfully grinding into me a little harder.

"But you are the one that is grinding into it." I breathe out.

He chuckles and nuzzles some more hissing in my ear, "Don't sass me little one. It is no way to start out the evening." he says as he moves his free hand down my side, running his fingers through my very wet, very hungry kitty.

Robshandmonkey~

* * *

So ummm...yeah...I did...I ended it there...because like fifteen thousand words would be so outta place when the chapters average four to five...sowwy...

Next chappy we go exploring Edward's Man CAVE! whoop!


	11. Chapter 11

The sound of the chains as Bella hears them.

The sound before being bound

vimeo 38594391

You have copy and past the link but remember to remove the spaces to hear the sound...

I highly recommend you read this from TWCS because it has a fuckawesome variety of

HOT photos and animated Gifs...

* * *

A Dominant & A Gentleman

Chapter 11

Operation...Chains

Bella~

"Naughty kitten...what is this?" I can feel Edward's strength in just one of his hands as it grips onto my wrists holding me up against the refrigerator, while his other hand cups my pussy. He keeps a tight hold of both, pressing his body into mine. I become completely captivated by the change in his demeanor.

"I am sorry what was that?" I ask a little confused, still dangling my panties over the top of both of us now.

"Moments ago, I gave you specific instructions to hold off on something until we got into my cave? You wouldn't fare well little soldier if you were ever to go through boot camp. I find it hard to believe but did you really just forget what I just said only moments ago or is this your way of testing this Dom's limits?"

"Oh...shit." I totally spaced out and forgot that I was supposed to leave my panties on. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

His face is only inches from mine and I watch his left brow rise up. The look suggests that this too cannot be a good thing having just spewed out a bunch of profanities. I have always had problems with cursing out loud. Sometimes I just blurt the words out, only to regret them later.

"Such a dirty little mouth for a young lady."

"Sorry Sir."

"I am having a hard time believing that half-hearted apology. Are you really sorry, or is it an automatic response, in hopes to dismiss the behavior. Do you really think I am that easy?" His expression is skeptical.

"Yes Sir. I am truly sorry."

"I am not feeling any remorse behind those words." He leans into my ear, his tone deepens and he gives me a command. "Turn around and put your hands back up flat where I just had them pinned."

I do as he asks turning but noticing that he barely gives me room to do so. I am facing the refrigerator, pressed flat up against it. I feel his hands gather all of my hair and he slowly wraps the length of it around his fist. With one hard tug, my head falls back and all I can do is look up at his ceiling. I can feel the heat of his breath on my cheek as he lets out a soft groan before he speaks.

"The day I first saw you in your father's office, then heard the attitude in your tone of voice while using this mouth of yours to smart off to him left me wanting to see just how red this sweet little ass of yours can get. I wanted to bend you over that desk and spank you so badly, I could taste it. Then when I had you in the bathroom, it wasn't at all the ideal setting for me to do what I truly wanted to do to you. It wasn't the place or the time to show you how this Dom corrects a naughty little girls' behavior. You have no idea how easy I was on you. If we had been here I could have fully let myself go. Now I get to do it the way I wanted to. Fuck baby, I so wanted to spank it to a deep Washington apple red. I had to restrain myself, because people would have heard us and we couldn't have that so I had to settle for a bright cherry red. But guess what my sassy little kitten?"

"What?"

His voice grows even deeper morphing into an eerie whisper. "Now, the only one that will hear you is me, and a whimpering, begging submissive really gets this Dom fucking worked up and aroused."

I turn my head slightly in hopes to see the expression he has while saying that. I watch his eyes fall to my pulse point and his lips are slightly parted, his eyes along with his breathing growing even heavier.

Out of the corner of my eye looking back, I watch him lick his lips rather seductively, his gaze never faltering from my throat, and I would swear he is keeping count of the rapid pace of my pulse.

"That's it...just like that, you can't hide that scent of fear from this Dom." Ghosting his finger down my throat as he continues, "I know when your artery starts to pulse a little harder and faster under your skin, it becomes more obvious. Did you know that for some, the scent of fear is arousing?"

I whimper when his nose brushes over my pulse point and my "Really?" comes out just above a whisper.

"They train us to thrive on our fears in combat. When the adrenaline and testosterone mix with all the other chemicals that our body produces, there is that one chemical the human body releases that only animals should be able to pick up; they can smell our fear when it flows through our bloodstream. It is how dogs track criminals, predators hunt their prey. However, it has been said that a few soldiers seem to capture it. Picking up that scent just like a bloodhound. Those same soldiers are also known to experience a high that arouses them sexually when they are hit with that scent."

I can feel my heart racing listening to what he is saying with that seductively eerie voice of his.

"Yes little girl, I am one of those few, and I can smell that subtle hint of your fear in the air already. Thankfully being a Dominant in this lifestyle, the ability to control my urges come easier than to someone that can't control them, so consider yourself lucky." He states his body still pressing up against mine.

"Now, I intend to punish you for your transgression. You failed to follow your superior's orders. You were supposed to keep those panties on because your Dominant instructed you to. You failed my little kitten and I surely can't let that slide. What sort of Dom would I be if I allowed that?"

"Hmm?" He hums against my hair.

"It wasn't my intention to let you down, I simply forgot and got lost in the moment of trying to please you." I know this is no excuse, but I throw it out there anyway, even though I suspect it wouldn't work.

"A Dominant is pleased when his submissive follows his orders. I question why and how you so easily put aside that simple order and 'got lost in the moment' as you say, but none of it matters anyway. You will learn my little kitten, I haven't met a sub I can't train to follow my orders yet. Not even the Lt. Col's smart mouthed little girl, who doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut and her attitude in check would be unteachable. That sassy little fucking attitude of yours that day more than deserves a good lashing, and since I respect the Lt. Col, I think it would be a good idea to throw in at least two more in honor of your Daddy. I am sure he taught his little girl manners, not to be one of those military brats who should know better than to be talking back to an officer of his ranking. Now little girl, I want those feet at least fifteen inches apart, chest flat so that you are positioned to present that sweet little ass of yours to me."

"I am sorry." I apologize again, feeling the rush of adrenaline course through my blood. A wave of fear washes over me of the unknown, leaving me wondering what Edward is truly capable of.

"Still not feeling it little girl and no mouthy Daddy's girl should get away with that behavior. You are about to learn your place and when I am done, you will have learned a very valuable lesson, now, do NOT make me ask again."

I do as he says bending as far forward as I can while pushing my ass out, placing my hands up high and flat on the fridge. I am ready for the first hit and brace myself.

The shift of air around me is quickly followed by a searing string of blows that land precisely on my bare ass cheeks. I tighten my ass muscles and screech out in horror as to how hard Edward can spank with a bare hand. I am sure it has to hurt his palm a little. The surface of my skin burns as if my cheeks are on blazing fire. I have never experienced this level of an ass whipping.

This spanking is nothing like the one he gave me in the bathroom the night I graduated. This one causes my knees to nearly buckle. After each time his palm connects with my bare skin, he leaves behind a blazing burn over the surface of both cheeks, his blows distributed evenly.

"Owwwwwww!" I press my stomach into the fridge to get away from him. His response to my attempts is immediate and I feel him fist my hair while barking out his commands for me to present it again or else. I hesitate and know its too late, having already made it so much worse.

"Still unable to follow my instructions?" he spins me around and grips my hips manhandling me like a rag doll, picking me up to carry me back to the glass dining room table we sat at earlier. My knees are on the chair and he pushes my chest down so that I am bent at the waist.

His movements are graceful and quick as he skillfully laces the chain he attached earlier through the hooks on my wrist cuffs, brings them together and continues, weaving the chain down to the opposite end of the table, tethering me to the legs, stretched out and unable to move from the waist up, while my knees remain on the chair.

"You may claim that you are sorry, but I have doubts that there is very little you are sorry about. This time kitten, you will plead for the next smack." he demands. I don't dare hesitate and do as he asks, pleading for that next blow to my ass cheek. When it hits directly in the same spot with the same amount of force, I cry out how sorry I am!

"Stop! I am sorry!" I squeal then without thinking clearly I make the mistake of attempting to reach back to cover my cheeks before he lands another strike. The moment the sound of chains rattle in my ears, I am reminded that I can't move my hands. I don't want to safeword, but his hand really is large he covers the entire cheek with each hit. He is precise, targeting the same spot over and over.

I chalk it up to the fact that Edward is in really good shape never faltering as he plays his role. He is muscular, toned and he isn't holding back at all, putting all his muscle behind it. His assault stops and he leans down to murmur against my ear, "This is why we have safe words kitten, in our world, when girls beg for you to stop it, what they are really mean is the opposite. Is that what you are really saying kitten, or do you need to use your safeword?"

"I don't know!" I cry out while his palm tries to soothe each cheek, but all I do is wince from his touch. I will never understand why, during a scene like this as my ass is burning and red that I have little control over my body's response. I can feel the wetness of my arousal pooling between my legs and leaking down my thighs.

Edward however, has me growing wetter than I ever have before.

"Bella, where are you?" he asks, his tone is serious now.

"Green." I state firmly assuring him.

"Good girl," he murmurs while tracing the leather edge of my boots causing me to shiver from his touch while the palm of his other hand is softly caressing my burning ass cheeks. "I love these on you. Very sexy and sassy. They will look so damn good wrapped around my waist while I drive my entire length deep into you. If your pussy is as sweet as I think its going to be, make no mistake, I will claim it as Mine. "

I feel his hand push against my inner thighs. He is spreading me open and I can feel the warmth of my blush grow over my cheeks.

"You naughty girl...you have the wettest pussy I have ever come across, you are about to drip all over my table. I think I found me a little pain slut, is that true Kitten? Do you get off when it hurts so good? Answer me." He demands.

"Sometimes!" I moan.

"Oh if only I had my phone...I would love a photo of this blazing red ass of yours." He moves now to unfasten my hands and has me stand. The tears are hard to stop and he flashes me a self satisfied smirk enjoying the pride of his handiwork.

"I am not into humiliation." I add, swiping at the trail of tears that run down my cheek.

"Me neither." he snickers, then asks, "Tell me Bella, the next time I give you an order are you going to disobey?"

I want to talk back, sass him or even cuss him out, tell him I just might do it to push his buttons but I stop myself. I am too sore to even consider it even if I am totally turned on by what just happened. It is indescribable the way he makes me feel. A convoluted mess of emotions that I can't begin to understand flood through me. He unhooks the lead from my cuffs and commands me to lift my hair. I watch him bring the steel links of the lead over my head and rest them against my throat.

"Fuck you have no idea how erotic you look in steel." The excitement he feels shines in the reflection of his eyes, they grow heavy with lust as they scan down over me, he then fastens the clip to the link, my throat now bound by the cold thick steel. He keeps a tight hold on the free end, then turns to open the fridge. He pulls out a bottle of water.

"I think you've earned your way into my cave." he says now tugging on my leash to lead me back down the hallway. We enter the nearly empty room we were previously in. He stops in front of a double set of doors and turns handing me the bottle. I take it and wait while he pulls on both handles opening the doors. The low lighting behind him bathes his upper torso in a golden-amber tone. He then turns to me, steps aside adopting his familiar military stance once again and nods giving me permission to enter.

"Take a few minutes to look around. I need to be aware of anything in here that makes you uncomfortable. I don't want to send you running, so now would be your chance to back out. No questions asked."

"I can't see me running and I doubt highly, I would back out of this now." I flash him a cocky little smile stepping into his room walking past him. I allow myself some time to scan the room admiring the highly polished dark hardwood floor that compliments the rest of the room with a contrast of colors that seem somewhat calming. My eyes move up and along the high open beamed ceilings. The house doesn't appear this large from the outside, and this must be the largest room in the house. I look around the open room that houses one hell of a collection of bondage furniture. Any BDSM enthusiast would jump at the chance to play in this room because it appears as if Edward has managed to obtain all the typical but beautifully crafted playroom equipment.

His cave is meticulously clean, the dark wood and black leather furniture is arranged allowing plenty of room to maneuver around comfortably in here. I walk slowly around, the sound of my boot heels tapping on the floor and I can't help but reach out to run my finger tip along the soft leather that gleams from the overhead lighting. The scent of polished leather bathes my senses.

In the center of the room, the high beams hold a curtain of chains that vary in lengths and gauges. They swing from the rafters above like the vines that hang in the trees of the Amazon forest.

All the chrome that sparkles under the lighting catches my eye from every corner of the room.

Edward wasn't joking around when he mentioned his preference for steel chains. Jesus the variety of sizes and lengths he has is quite a collection.

No matter where I look in here, every piece of equipment he has is draped in chrome links of various styles and lengths.

I pause and stare up at what appears to be some form of a suspension system with lengths of the thicker chains dangling down and I wonder if I will get to experience what it would be like to be bound by that. As I walk around, I can't help but bump into many of them. The sound of the clang bounces around the room as I pass by. It is almost as if the chains are musical and the variety of tones sound like a symphony swaying into one another.

I stop and turn to look at him after I have surveyed his lair. I smile giving him the signal that I feel comfortable here and I approve, anxious and now more willing than ever to move ahead.

His eyes seem to brighten and he pulls the doors closed then walks over to meet me. "Any questions?"

"You said you had very few limits. I think I should be aware of what those are."

His eyes sparkle and he looks very pleased with my question. "Good girl, my limits are of the more extreme nature such as yours. Needles, pets, children and I have decided that I need to add one more, only this one is going to be exclusively for you."

I eye him skeptically. "What limit would that be?"

"You are not allowed to fuck my brother, and there will be no more dates with him either." He demands, his tone is firm and his eyes burn into mine.

"Fair enough."

He walks around me slowly and stops just behind me. I feel his fingers lace through my hair and he tightens his grip around it fisting a handful. He pulls my head back in a firm manner and presses his lips at the sweet spot just behind my ear.

His voice changes along with his entire personality. I feel my already aroused state heighten even more when he gives me his next command, "Bow down to the one you will serve." his lips pressed behind my ear have me shivering.

I slowly lower myself, my knees pressing against the hardwood floor, dropping my head in submission to his request. With my eyes lowered, I begin to imagine his skills in a scene, and those images that play out in my head have me now fidgeting with anticipation. I don't want to waste another minute getting lost in my head, I am here right now in the moment and I need to focus. I want to see what he is all about. I crave the way he controls his world and I want to feel just a hint, if not more of what it is to be under Edward's control.

Even if it is only just this once.

He lets go of my hair and it falls down around my bare shoulders. My eyes stay focused on his bare feet and I watch them pad across the floor listening to sounds he is making as he moves about. The distinct rattling of chains echoes through the room and is easy to decipher. The more I hear the sound, the more anxious I seem to become while my senses seem to heighten. He returns with something in his hand and it jingles, then stops when he does. He kneels down in front of me and I watch the harness come into view. It is decorated in stainless steel chains that drape the front of it. There are bigger chains that lead from the body of it up to the leather collar that holds it in place.

"Lift your arms little girl." He purrs and I do as he asks. He slips the harness over my arms and I jump when the cold steel hits my warm skin, causing me to shudder. The feeling of the chains excite and frighten me a little. It is an exhilarating feeling. I take a deep breath as he fastens the clips tightening it on me, then moves up to tighten the collar around my throat.

He now stands in front of me, as he refastens the leash to the chain harness now secured on my torso.

His breath is hot against my ear and the heat of his body emanates off him from behind me as he brings the blindfold over my eyes and begins to tie it behind my head. He then lets his fingers feather through my curls as he adjusts them around my shoulders.

"Blindfolding a submissive is one of the more preferred forms of play for this Dom. The very thought of knowing how I control something as simple as your anticipation, is exhilarating for me, and while you have no idea of what is coming, the lack of seeing what that might be will drive you insane, knowing that something is in fact coming. I can already sense your pulse has picked up and your heart rate may have faltered a beat or two. I fucking thrive on depriving my subs sense of sight because it heightens every other sense you have, and there is nothing more thrilling than the way a submissive responds when she can't see the deviant things I plan to do to her while she is bound in my cold steel."

"I prefer brunettes my little kitten. Especially ones with tresses the length of yours." He murmurs then tugs a small piece of it slightly and I hear him chuckle.

I take a deep breath to calm my nerves. Edward is attentive to my mood and assures me, that I am safe and fine. "Relax my little sex kitten, I would never harm you, yes I will push you, but it is strictly to show you how much pleasure I can give to you, but I will never harm you. Remember your safe words. Don't hesitate to use them."

I nod agreeing with him.

"Is there anything you want or need before I chain you to my cross?"

"I want to please you and will do whatever it is that you desire Sir." I wait.

"I'll make my intentions clear. You ARE going to please me and that is my wish." His tone is deadly serious and I fight back to hold in the whimper that wants to escape, so I bite the inside of my cheek.

I stand with my feet spread wide apart and wait while listening to the sounds of his movements around me.

I can feel his hands as they work when he brings my hands up to secure them to his cross. His fingers slide around my waist and he pushes me back gently. Before he secures my feet, he opens the bottle of water I had put down earlier and commanded "Drink", he presses the bottle to my lips and tilts it back just enough to allow me.

"Good girl."

Once my feet are secured, he rises and I no longer feel him near.

I wait and listen trying to figure out where he is exactly in the room. I can't really tell, but the sounds of more chains rattling excites me.

I am bound to Edward's cross in steel chains, blindfolded and completely at his mercy while he prepares whatever it is he is planning to use in our first scene together.

The excitement and exhilaration wash over me and I can't stop from smiling ear to ear.

I jump at the sound of his voice next to my ear, and can feel the heat of his breath when he speaks in a very seductive tone, "You glow when you smile like that."

I blush at being caught.

"Let's see what other expressions my toys can bring out of you my little sex kitten, ready to play?"

© Robshandmonkey~


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you once again to my awesome Beta who helps me figure out all this military lingo, ranks, medals, and what not...because the reality is all I can see is hot hunky Edward's shirtless adorned in dog tags that hang around their throats and the sounds of Edward's chains dancing in my head swaying in his cave.

* * *

A Dominant & A Gentleman

**Chapter 12**

**FUBAR**

**'Fucked Up Beyond Repair'**

**Anthony~**

"Your Father just wasn't up to going out tonight. I was considering cancelling myself to stay home with him, but he wouldn't hear of it. Told me to go out and have a nice visit with our son."

"Should I be worried? What is wrong with him?"

"He just said he was under the weather, hasn't really been up to doing much today. Lounged around and buried his head in a book. He didn't have much of an appetite either, though I wouldn't worry about him. He is fine, I am sure."

"This isn't like him to miss one of our dinners though." I point out, worried.

"He will be fine Anthony, I assure you if I was the least bit worried, I wouldn't be here. I think he just wanted some time to himself. It seems that since he retired, we are both home most of the time together. This gives him and me a break from one another."

"I will still be worried."

"I am sure your father is fine Anthony, now let's change the subject, I want to hear all about this promotion you and Edward are up for."

"Mom, I told you, there is only one opening. Only one of us will be going to Washington, the other will remain stationed here."

"Well I don't like that at all honey. You and Edward have always been stationed together. Why would you now decide to be so far apart?"

"Mom, maybe its time we put some distance between us. We have been pretty lucky to have been based-up throughout our career, it is also a little odd don't you think? I mean we are grown men and I sure and the hell don't want to spend the rest of my life living across from my brother until I retire. It is a great opportunity for one of us, and now maybe one of us will find the perfect girl and settle down. Give you those grandchildren you have always wanted."

"Oh Anthony! I gave up on that dream quite a while ago, unless of course you are trying to tell me something."

"I am just saying that maybe we have never settled down because we are always around each other."

"You have met someone haven't you?" Her eyes begin to light up.

I can't stop the smile from forming on my lips and pull out my cell phone. I bring up the picture of Bella and Bree on graduation day posing together.

"She would be the one on the right." I turn the phone in her direction and watch my mother as she looks at the photo of the girl I have become enamored of.

"Oh Anthony, she is very pretty. When do I get to meet her?"

"Well, I was thinking of inviting her to the annual family BBQ."

"That sounds wonderful!" Her smile lights up her eyes as she hands me back my phone.

"They are both beautiful girls, who is her friend?"

"It is her best friend. Both college graduates now, I am pretty proud of her. She is going to be an interpreter, she knows sign language, wants to go into the legal field."

"Well, I can't wait to meet her."

"Yeah, she really is sweet."

"It is no surprise I haven't heard from your brother. What is he up to these days?"

"You know Edward, chasing after things that he thinks are his, but he's going to learn one day that he doesn't get everything his heart desires."

"What is that supposed to mean baby?" she asks looking at me puzzled.

"Nothing Mom, just being a little sarcastic."

"You should introduce Edward to her friend!" She suggests even more enthusiastically. I groan at the thought while I sit across from her. The restaurant isn't very busy because we met up so late in the evening. I glance around willing her to drop the subject of Edward, hiding the fact that he needs no introduction as far as Bella is concerned. I try to forget that she invited him personally to her graduation. I know she was just being nice. Edward can be an arrogant, pushy son of a bitch.

I find myself in an all too familiar mood and once again I resent my brother for being who he is.

I have always been trying to one up my brother, ever since I can remember.

I love Edward, don't get me wrong but I can't help but feel that my parents always think higher of Edward than of me. I have always felt that way, even though they would deny it to the end, I know that their pride always seems to shine more where Edward is concerned.

They have always shown us the same amount of affection, but I can tell when they talk about him it's just different.

Maybe it is just my own insecurities, I honestly don't know why I have felt this way towards him. I do though, it is what it is.

Edward was honored for his gallant actions that saved lives in the middle east. My parents both attended the ceremony when he was bestowed the Joint Service Commendation Medal. I sat alongside them taking notice of the way they were beaming with pride for their son, while jealousy reared its ugly head and festered deep within me.

Bella is like the medal of all medals, I make the decision for once that Edward is not about to win this one. I refuse to give up on her without putting up one hell of a fight! Semper Fi!

My Mother and I finish our meal, chat about how her business is doing, and the various things Edward and I have coming up to prepare for our final meetings with Lt. Col. Swan, and how our preparations will decide who will earn the appointment. I didn't want to inform my mother about the fact that Bella was his daughter just yet because all she would do is worry. We finally part ways at the restaurant, and I leave dreading how much I don't want to head home.

At the last minute, I make a decision to dare take a chance on the possibility that Bella may be home. I am sure she wouldn't mind seeing me and I rather like the idea of surprising her. Sadly, after several moments of knocking on her door, I am forced to give up when no one answers. I am disappointed about the fact that neither she nor Bree seem to be at home. It would have been nice to have seen and/or spoken to either of them and I make my way to the car to head home for the night.

I still have a two hour drive back to Oceanside, albeit reluctantly I take to the highway, happy that the traffic is light tonight. It is getting later as I drive and thoughts of her invade my head the entire drive home. I begin to wish with a small shred of hope that maybe she will be visiting her father this weekend. I pull onto the base and stop to speak with Tyler for a few minutes. We chat up about what is going on and I fish for information or some sort of heads up as to who came through the gates tonight.

"Sergeant Newton brought back two hot bitches from that shitty bar he hangs out in. Not the typical worn down ladies either man! That mother fucker is one lucky son of a bitch tonight. He is about to have one hell of a good time. I feel a little bad about the fact that when they sober up, they are going to realize they hooked up with that loser of a jarhead." we both laugh.

"Anyone else come through?" I push.

"Nah...just Swan's little girl. Was surprised to see her because he didn't mention anything about her coming down."

My heart starts to beat a little faster and I curse for having left at all tonight.

"Have a nice dinner with your folks?"

"Yeah, just my mom though. My Dad wasn't up for going out tonight. It was nice."

"Well I hope he is alright, haven't seen your bro at all this evening, he must've stayed home." he adds.

I wonder if Bella came by my place at all and thank Tyler for the heads up opting to take a small detour to pass by the Lt. Col's house. Once again I am disappointed to find all the lights out at the house and no one appears to be up. She must already be in bed and this is a huge let down. If she drove, I don't see a car parked around here that may be hers. He must have let her park it in the garage.

I head straight for home now pulling into my driveway taking notice of the car that is parked in front of Edward's.

It is no surprise that he has company. Edward's lifestyle seems to make it easy for him to always have a companion for the weekend. I despise his choice of lifestyle even though his being a Dominant seems to bring him a parade of pussy on weekends. He can go the entire weekend beasting some of the females that come through there. Hell, he too has had more than one female to play with on a special night. I have seen him hone in on females that are also into this strange lifestyle of his, I will never fully understand the draw. Edward has this strange gift for picking a submissive out of a crowded bar, either that or I swear the motherfucker has his own submissive radar.

It isn't very often that they drive over, the only one I can ever remember driving here was that Chelsea woman, who I met briefly as I was returning from work one night. Edward likes to control everything about them and their time with him, so to see the car is a little strange. He usually picks them up so that they have no excuse to stick around once he is done with them.

I climb out of my car and head for his house anyway to see if he is up and to tell him about my evening. There is a small chance this car could belong to another one of our neighbors and I glance over towards McCarty's house. His place seems pretty quiet. He must be out on maneuvers or something and I make my way up Edward's drive.

I reach out and knock on the door and attempt to turn the knob to enter, but come to a dead stop because it is in fact locked.

Edward always keeps his door unlocked unless of course he is entertaining and that is the one clue that lets me know he is with a girl, and his brothers' visit is going to have to wait.

I head across the street glancing over wondering just whose car it is parked along the curb, but directly in front of his house. It's probably Chelsea.

**...OOHRAH!...**

**BELLA~**

Taking another deep breath, I try to relax but my anxiety is getting the best of me.

I am dying for him to touch me already and listen to the sounds of him move around his room.

"My steel looks beautiful against your bare flesh." he whispers and I assume he is standing in front of me.

I hear sounds I cannot identify and sigh.

"We are going to play a little game my little sex kitten, and since you offered yourself up as my volunteer this evening, I am going teach you how to become completely relaxed in my chains so that we can ease some of that sexual tension you have vibrating all around you. "

"Yes, Sir." I murmur feeling the anticipation of his touch build even higher.

I can feel him closer.

I catch a hint of his sexy scent and feel the heat of his breath off to my right side.

"You have the most delicious curves." his tone is low, seductive and I feel something brush over my nipple.

It sends a wave of goosebumps over my skin almost tickling me. I bite my bottom lip and hold back a giggle.

Whatever it is is soft. Furry maybe, but I can't be sure.

"How does that feel?" He asks, his voice is still low and the heat of his breath is growing closer to my cheek.

"It almost tickles."

"Hmm..." he trails off and I feel the air move around me. My entire body is tense and he speaks again.

"Relax, you are so tense, it is as if your body is about to explode from sensation overload and I have only just begun. Take a deep breath through your nose and blow it out and let every muscle in your body slowly melt away."

I do exactly as he asks and try with everything I have to just let myself go.

I psyche myself up and begin to chant in my head how much I want this, miss this and need it.

I allow my submissive nature to give in and trust him.

"There it is." His tone caresses me, I can tell he is pleased when he finally feels me give into him, handing over all the power.

"That was the the most exquisite thing I have ever witnessed Miss Swan. Tell me Kitten, tell me what you desire."

"You." I breathe.

"Behave little girl and you shall have me." He moves around me and the next thing I feel is the bite of something cold running down my rib cage and I suck in my breath and moan from the sensation.

"Cold isn't it baby." He murmurs and I feel it brush over the outer edge of my breast and circle around my nipple only to the outside, never once getting close enough where I really want to feel it. My nipples are aching they are so hard right now.

"Yes." I breathe out.

"Such a good girl. So relaxed and willing."

He is now on my left side and the cool sensation moves up along my chest trailing up my throat leaving goosebumps in its wake as he runs it up the center of my throat and over my chin where he traces my slightly parted lips with it.

"Bring out your tongue." he murmurs and I do so willingly feeling the rough texture of whatever it is he is holding. He presses the item into my mouth and says, "Bite." I do as he asks and just when my teeth sink into it, the fruity flavor of strawberry floods my mouth and I tear at the fleshy piece and suck in the juice to keep it from dripping down my chin.

It is slightly frozen and sweet.

It is too juicy and a little bit of it runs down my bottom lip as he pulls the stem away from my lips. I chew and suck on the fleshy fruit when I am hit with the sweet scent of Edward's breath and a warm wet sensation that I would swear is his tongue licking up the trail of juice that has run down my chin.

My suspicions are confirmed when I feel the heat of his mouth right against my lips, but he doesn't kiss me.

He just lingers there, not saying anything.

Pausing for far too long, leaving me hanging and wanting.

"Strawberry is the most delectable scent and it is one of my favorite flavors. Oh my little sex kitten, if it smells this divine on these beautiful pouty lips of yours, I am aching to know how much sweeter it will taste when I lick it from your hot, wet, pulsing pussy."

My breath hitches, my heart beat starts racing all over again, pounding like thunder against my rib cage, and my entire body is heightened even further.

Submitting myself to Edward is a thrill. He continues to impress me with skills of a Dominant with experience. I would say he is in a class all his own and this is a high I don't ever want to come down from.

**Anthony~**

Throwing my keys down, I head for the kitchen and grab a beer. I twist the top off and throw back a few swallows to start and get a little buzz going hoping it will help me get to sleep faster than normal.

I stare out across the street at the car that is parked in front of my brothers.

I have seen his 'cave' as he calls it. The room is fucking weird to me. The equipment looks so evil and all I see is elegant torture devices in my memory of touring it. The chains that are hanging all over it have creeped me out as well.

I am suddenly hit with a memory of him when he used to sit on the swing at the park or the swingset in our backyard. I never linked the two until just this moment as I can see him turn his swing in circles over and over, twisting the chain as it brought him up higher and higher off the ground. He would look up at it and spin out of control allowing it to unwind back down with this stupid looking grin on his face, his hands gripping onto it tightly.

Even in high school, he wore the pocketwatch our grandfather gave him but only after he threw a fit and had my father take him out to buy a specific chain to hook it to his belt so that he didn't lose it.

Yes, for as long as I can remember, Edward has always had that strange fascination for chains and for a split moment, a vision of Bella bound in what he calls his steel flashes in my thoughts, and I can't help but shudder.

Then it dawns on me, Tyler never said that anyone came over to visit Edward tonight. In fact, he said that he hadn't heard from my brother all night and that wouldn't be the case if the one that drives that car is one of his toys. No, in fact he would have been called to get permission to allow any civilian to be let through the gates.

However, Bella wouldn't need permission since Tyler knew her. I tilt my head thinking about that for a moment.

I pull out my phone and call the gate. Tyler answers and I outright ask him.

"Tyler, what kind of car does Swan's daughter drive?"

When he describes it, I can feel my grip tighten on the bottle of beer and my jaw clench.

I am going to fucking kill him.

~Robshandmonkey

* * *

Chapter End Notes:

...runs to hide behind her beta...

*giggles*

_you all do realize this hurts me just as much as it does you don't it? _

no?

huh...my bad...:-P


	13. Chapter 13

GAWD I LOVE MY BETA...LOSTIN PA IS FUCKAWESOME FOR STAYING UP WITH ME TO DO THIS...WE ARE SO EXCITED TO GET THIS CHAPTER OUT...

WARNING? OH YEAH THERE IS ONE...I WILL NOT BE ACCUSED OF FAILING TO WARN YOU ALL FOR THE HOTNESS THAT IS THIS DOM...

* * *

A Dominant & A Gentleman

Chapter 13

_Prisoner of Edward_

Bella~

"Taste good?" he asks in a whisper.

I swallow the strawberry and give him a soft smile replying, "Sinfully sweet."

"I imagine you are." The heat of his breath blows over my lips. He is so close and I want to know. I yearn to know what Edward's lips feel like. Does he taste as yummy as he looks? Is his kiss soft, or powerful? Will he grab me and pull me into him taking it, going after what he wants or just lean in and steal it gently?

"What is it?" he murmurs, breaking into my thoughts.

"You are so close...close enough to..." I trail off. I can't help it, I run my tongue over my lips in hope or anticipation, both really.

"Kiss you?" his voice is breathy.

"Yes."

"I am very tempted you little sex kitten, you are different...I almost..." his voice trailing off too. I frown.

He moves slightly as his tone changes and sadly, I can only feel the ghost of his presence.

"My little submissive, this Dom does not kiss his subs until they have proven themselves

worthy of such a gift. You will have a chance to prove yourself worthy before we are done."

I can hear him moving around again and let my head drop to wait for him. The sounds are so muffled, I am totally clueless as to what he is doing. I can hear the sounds of my chains rattle as I move to adjust myself and make sure I am comfortable.

The cold steel has warmed up now, digging into my skin, but not enough to hurt me too much.

He is behind me now, his fingers working out the knot of the blindfold.

"You did very good little girl. Now that I have your trust, let's move on shall we?"

He removes the blindfold tossing it aside bringing a piece of black lace into my view he proceeds to cover my eyes with it, tying it behind my head.

I am confused at first until he walks around to stand in front of me.

"You comfortable?" he asks.

"Yes." I reply.

Looking out through the lace I can see general shapes, shadows really, everything is mottled in shades of gray and black, with little bursts of light and color. I can now see that his physical build is as powerful as his presence. He is stunning in every sense of the word.

"Your senses will still be heightened simply because there is still that air of uncertainty in what I plan to do with you. You did well my little kitten and I am honored to gain your trust."

I struggle trying to understand why the switch of blindfolds and what that had to do with my trusting him. Without trust, this type of scene wouldn't be at all arousing. I feel safe with Edward, between his past experience and what he has shown me so far, I know that he is worthy of my trust.

"Let's test how responsive you are." His voice calms and soothes me. It is deep, sexy. The tone screams confident and secure. I wait to feel what is coming. I grow more and more excited as the seconds that feel like minutes tick by.

"Remember, I would never do anything I don't think you can handle, I am starting out slow baby. Just feel it and let your body respond to what it feels. Relax and enjoy everything I give you. But do not forget your safe words if at any time you need them."

"Yes Sir."

"Good girl, now be still."

His shadow moves closer and I feel something press against my lip. It feels slightly sharp and I stiffen a little.

"Don't move." he whispers in a shushing tone.

The sensation is different as it slowly moves down my throat, over my pulse point. It only takes me a minute to deduce what it is and my body relaxes knowing that the instrument is an acceptable one that many use when playing.

I have never had one used on me during play, but I have felt the sensation of it from Bree's Dom who ran it over my arm once.

I shift slightly when I feel it roll over my chest and down under following the the curve of the chains that rest across my breast. He stands right in front of me and I can't help but admire his physique. My eyes roam down his broad chest tapering down to his thin waist.

I shift slightly to look down lower.

"Didn't I ask you to stay still little girl?" His voice is stern and I wonder how he knew I had moved at all. It was barely anything, but he answers my unspoken question as if he hears every thought I just had.

"My chains tell me your secrets."

I can see his outline as he leans in and I gasp when a warm wet sensation brushes over my left nipple. I moan then, a shiver passes through me knowing what he has just done to me even though I couldn't really see it.

"Delicious." rolls out of his mouth as he stands at full height again.

My nipples harden like two tiny rocks as he presses harder, the wheel now closing in on my aching nipples, avoiding the one spot where I want to feel it the most, painfully teasing me.

Finally, the steel tips roll right over the hard peak. Sending incredible sensations that shoot through me, causing a sharp intake of breath. It is too soon when I feel the wheel leave me.

He once again lowers his head and I feel the warm wet skin of his lips as they wrap completely around my most sensitive nipple. He starts sucking harder and my legs would surely buckle if I wasn't chained to his cross.

I remember his instructions before he started. To let my body react to everything he is doing, and damn I am enjoying the attention he is lavishing on me. Edward leaves me wanting so much more from him.

I can hear him moan out faintly while he sucks and then pulls back slowly dragging his teeth over my nipple stretching it out.

I can't help but cry out. "Oh fuck!"

Out of nowhere there is a light slap on the mound of my pussy. My instinct is to jump which causes the chains to rattle, the links biting into my flesh.

"From this moment on, that word is only allowed to pass these beautiful lips when your eyes are on mine and you are begging for my cock, do I make myself clear?" The sound of his voice is full of authority and my racing heart beats in time with my nodding. I fail to hold in my pathetic whimpering from the slight sting left by his palm and bite on my bottom lip hoping this helps some.

I take a deep breath and explain myself hoping he understands I am still learning his rules. Not all of them are clear yet.

"Please Sir, have patience with me while you teach me the things I don't yet know. It may take a few reminders before I learn, but I promise to learn everything you offer."

"I hope not too many reminders for your sake and you are right, you didn't know that rule. I apologize, but know this kitten, even if I have punished you, I still plan to do very naughty things to your pussy," I feel his hand ghost between my legs as he leans in close. His scent penetrates through the lace and I feel the heat of his breath right against my ear.

He lowers his voice, his words are more sinister and seem darker. "sore, or not."

A totally unfamiliar moan escapes me and I shift my weight.

"Isabella where are you?" he asks. "Are you comfortable?"

"Green, and yes Sir."

My answer seems to satisfy him as I feel the wheel press once again against my flesh, running between the chains of the vest. He runs them from one side to the other, the chains singing out a melody as they move with his actions. I take a deep breath when he brings it down to circle my navel and moves over my hip bone across the lower part of my abdomen and down my right thigh. It stops now, replaced by the heat of Edward's breath, I feel his fingers at my throat and the vest suddenly falls open baring my breasts to him. He moves in and I feel his warm tongue trace the path his wheel has traveled over my skin. I look down catching the glints of the copper highlights in his messy locks through the lace.

I want to reach out and run my fingers through it. My imagination runs wild thinking how good it will feel when I am gripping onto it while he thrusts into me. I want this man more than anyone I have ever wanted before.

Between the sensations of the wheel and the damp path his tongue has left, I am almost on sensory overload, my entire body breaking out in goose pimples. His tongue stops its travels just at the top of my thigh, my pussy clenches, so wet and needy.

"Such a well kept pretty pussy, bare and ready for my attention." The wheel presses right over the top of my mound, just above my pelvic bone.

I feel a wave of cool air kiss my clit the moment he spreads my lips. His fingers hold me open as he runs the wheel lightly over my sensitive hardened nub.

My legs quiver and I hear him groan out a deep drawn out "Fuck."

There is a clanking sound and I assume he tossed the wheel aside, his fingers spread me further apart.

"Fuck your clit is growing harder before my eyes...fucking begging for some attention." his touch disappears and he moans out, "Fuck me, I don't have to spread you. Your clit is already at attention. I bet it comes right out if I just call for it, won't it baby?" he asks. I don't know how to answer and feel his cool breath blow the words out over my saturated lips.

"You want my tongue there baby. I can feel you yearning for me to touch it, lick it, suck it in and give it what it desperately wants. You don't have to answer, it is already swelling listening to everything I am saying." I gasp as the warm, wet feeling of his mouth covers my mound, and he begins to suck my now very swollen hard clit nipping at it, forcing it to come out of its hiding spot the rest of the way.

I whimper and try to stay still, but I fail miserably. It is impossible to stay still when this man devours my sex. I respond against my own will, my body doing what it wants ignoring his command and I don't care, I want to see how he will respond. I thrust my hips forward and he growls into my skin. I feel his teeth as they grasp at my swollen lip, pulling back, elongating it before he releases it and slowly drags his mouth over the flesh of my lips.

"Beware little girl, I will bite hard and bring your blood to the surface of this porcelain skin of yours if you don't remain still. Keep that ass flat against that cross and your hips still or this clit will be clipped and chained through a link while I utilize that pretty mouth to get off instead. Neither of us really want that, though I have no doubt I would relish fucking that sweet pouty mouth of yours until I come. I have every intention of claiming you and to do that I need to fuck my pussy into submission and mark what is mine. Don't disappoint me."

Every inch of my skin rises. My body responds to every sound he utters at this point. My pussy clenches with those words and as if that wasn't bad enough, his touch sets my body on fire and a light sheen of sweat breaks out overy my hyper sensitive skin.

"Your reactions are perfect. I am sure you have left a trail of very pleased Doms in your past."

"This Dom is very pleased with you. Although we have only just begun, I covet you already, I want to keep you in my cave, revel in your submission to me."

His words affect every part of my body always ready to respond to any stimulation I can get from him. I am so fucking aroused right now, I am about to jump out of my skin. My own wetness seeps right out from between my lips and I imagine is drooling in a long pool that is at my feet. I moan and tug my arms that are still tightly bound up above me. The sound of the chains echoes in his cave.

He stands now before me reaching out, his hand cradles my cheek, he brushes his thumb back and forth over my bottom lip whispering to me.

"Kitten, you keep rattling my chains. Do you have any idea how much that turns me on?"

I don't reply because really I don't know what to say to that.

I literally feel my sex grow even more wet while I try desperately to refocus my thoughts on something else to fight my way back from the edge that I feel like I am about to jump over.

It all feels so much more intense. Everything with this man does.

He reaches out towards me, his fingers push up the blindfold and I am now staring into his piercing clear green eyes. I am suddenly reminded of Anthony for a split second. I am sure its because I have spent more time with him than I have with Edward. They are in fact identical in appearance but there is a striking difference in their personalities.

The way Edward is looking at me right now feels like I am the one and only thing he sees.

"If I am not mistaken, I would guess you were trying to free yourself from my possession. Is that what you want?"

He moves his hands up to work on setting me free from the chains that bind me to his cross.

I whimper out, "No...please."

He rips the blindfold completely off me and tosses it aside.

"No, please what? Finish!" he demands.

"Don't stop, it feels incredible." His eyes look desperate for a reply but it takes a minute to catch my breath.

"Please, if it pleases you, I want more."

My answer brings a twinkle to his brilliant green eyes for a split second. That look causes my heart to beat faster now more than ever.

He brings his fingers up and commands me to open my mouth. I do and he presses them into my lips.

"Make sure they are as wet as that pussy is."

I take them into my mouth, swirling my tongue around soaking them in my saliva as he requested. I watch him pull them out achingly slow as he pauses running the tip of one finger over my bottom lip. His eyes are trained on it and I take notice of how they burn with desire.

It is almost too good to be true but I know I am not mistaken. Edward is as titillated as I am. It makes me feel the power of my submission even more.

I follow his gaze down taking note that his fingers glisten. Smiling to myself knowing I exceeded what he asked of me.

His eyes meet mine again while he reaches down between my legs using one hand to spread my lips, while his fingers slide into me.

His expression changes his look questioning me.

"When is the last time you were fucked little girl, this kitty is rather tight." his fingers press further in and I wince a little.

"It has been a while."

The full feeling of them disappear quickly and the sting of his slap is replacing them.

"When I ask, you answer."

There is another stinging slap and he grips my mound, tightly squeezing it.

"How long ago has it been since you have had a cock in here?"

I stutter. "You want a date?" I am fumbling to remember.

"I want a rough estimate...a month, a year, a week?"

"A few months." I whine out when his finger sinks into my lips. The other hand pulls back the hood of my clit, he drops to his knees and looks up at me.

"Lucky girl, I don't eat pussy that another dick has been in recently." He brings out his tongue and flicks my clit teasing it before he begins his journey licking up and down through the flesh of my lips. I can't stop watching his tongue work me over, his fingers moving in and out gracefully, hooking, curling deep inside. His thumb replaces his tongue, and he alternates pressing one or the other against my desperate clit.

"Let's see how controlled you are, I need you to come for me little girl, but not until I say when."

His fingers curl up deep inside of me working the one spot he seemed to have had no trouble locating. In seconds it feels like I am already about to explode. His fingers are like magic.

"Hold onto it as long as you can." He commands looking up at me and I try to focus on one spot. I focus on the pout that his bottom lip is formed in. He is concentrating on what he is doing so much that his lip juts out slightly while he works.

I lose focus when he speaks to me again. "All that warm sweet blood of yours is rushing to your pussy. I can feel you getting tighter and growing wetter. If I can hear just how wet you are getting, I know you sure as fuck can. Fuck baby you are so fucking close, remember not until I say. That is is it. That's my girl you are doing so good."

I close my eyes while he finger fucks me with skill and I know I can't hold out. He is pushing me too far.

"Good girl...show me." He orders at the exact same moment my hips push forward as I cry out in pleasure. My entire body shakes violently, the sound of his chains rattling surround me.

My orgasm is so intense my legs start to quiver.

His fingers are replaced with his mouth drinking me down, lapping at my clit drawing out the most amazing orgasm of my life.

Edward doesn't stop giving attention to every inch of my pussy as he brings me down slowly.

I try to catch my breath as he stands at full height and looks me in the eyes, gleaming with pride.

His lips glistening wet with his smile.

"Good girl, I like that control, next time we push it further, I want to make you quiver and beg for me to let you come. You have been tethered up long enough." he starts working on freeing me and when the last chain is removed, his body pressed up against me holding me to the cross. My legs are so weak while he holds me up, his eyes wandering over my face to my lips once again, pausing.

I swear he wants to kiss me.

"Not yet." he smirks, pulling the chain still around my throat stepping back slowly to make sure I am steady before he leads me to his bed.

"Climb up, on your knees near the edge." he orders. I do as he asks placing both hands on the edge now staring at the happy trail that disappears under his jeans.

"Keep your hands flat." he commands while fastening a chain from the top of the headboard to my right cuff, and a chain from the bottom to my left. He has pulled my arms taught, my head goes down as my ass comes up in the air, leaving me totally at his mercy. I feel his hand ghost over my ass, which he finishes with a sharp smack, the burn left behind causes me to quietly groan.

His finger and thumb grip my chin lifting it up to force me to make eye contact with him. "Tell me baby, what kind of cock sucking skills do you possess?"

Confident in my skills, I smile at him coquettishly and tease him. "Allow me to dazzle you Sir."

© Robshandmonkey~ 2013

* * *

Chapter End Notes:

promise it wont take so long for the next chapter i am still off work...woo hooo...


	14. Chapter 14

Points over in my Beta LostIN Pa's direction and says...yep blame her for all this fuckawesome smooth flow, the comma's that I fail to use and then thank her for all the times she points out this hOOr is writing the same shit over and over...when she clears her throat and says...

"Ahem...you used that word five times in one paragraph."

Scratches her head wondering why...

So here he is...in all his fucking glory and I do mean glory...our beloved chainward the Dominant Marine...

The title Chapters of this story are actual terms that Jarheads use while out in the field. Oscar Fox Sierra is perfect for this chapter...no I won't tell you...find out and let me know if you did!

So, charge up your batteries, oil up your toys, grab a man if you got one, grab a girl if you prefer this chapter comes with a warning...

It's just a little one...

Warning...there you been warned..throws head back and laughs...

* * *

A Dominant & A Gentleman

Chapter 14

Oscar Fox Sierra

Edward

Those beautiful dark eyes of hers shine brightly while her little pink tongue comes out to lick those luscious lips of hers.

She expects me to kiss her.

I fight this strange desire. Kissing is too intimate. I have managed to avoid any type of emotional attachment to any submissive by avoiding that act all together.

Once you kiss them, they expect dinner, a movie, flowers...and expect to become that dreaded 10-letter word. Girlfriend.

I hold in my groan at the thought and remember where I am.

The cave.

She was beautiful before she entered my cave.

Now she glows in the same way that a halo would shine over the top of an angel's crown.

She has starred in many fantasies of mine ever since we met, always playing a salacious little vixen who takes pleasure in leading me to temptation.

Having her here in my cave would surely land me in the brig if the Lt. Col. were to find out. It isn't enough I have to worry about my own brother trying to win her affections, I have to worry about McCarty informing my superior of what he would call a depraved and dark lifestyle.

I would have to agree on the depraved part of it. Even with her right here in front of me, knowing what I intend to do to her, my dirty mind can't seem to stop the images of each scene flashing in my head like little snapshots.

My hands gripping her thin waist, impaling her body down on my cock with such a force that it will steal her breath away and fill her with every inch of me. She is small enough to pick up with ease only to bring her right back down onto me again until I know that I am hitting that sweet spot of hers.

God I want to fuck her until she is covered in a light sheen of sweat, her grip tightening onto me as she throws her head back whimpering from the pleasure of me pumping everything I have deep into her body. I want to fill her and then do it all over and over again. Mark her inside and out with my scent like that of a fucking dog that marks his bitch.

She is going to exude my scent for days by the time I am through with her. Anthony's face comes into my head and I revel in how unhappy he seems, knowing for certain she is something that he will never have. He never could have given her any of this anyway. She is a natural submissive and a good Dom is exactly what she needs.

Bella is very easy to read and the short time I have had with her has given me a very good idea of what gets her going. I already know one thing she really seems to like from that simple corrective action from just a moment ago. That one slap against her sweet pussy and her sweeter reaction to it confirmed that Bella is a little bit of a pain slut. The sadist in me grew so fucking aroused by it, I had to fight to hold back my erection when I discovered the little sex kitten's pussy grew even wetter when I applied a hint of pain to it.

Fuck, I am already hooked on the way she makes that naughty little whimper when I lavish her pink little pussy with my touch. The sound of my chains and her whimpers strike such a beautiful consonance.

Then there is that flawless skin of hers, beautifully wrapped in my polished steel. No submissive compares to the way Bella looks surrounded in the bright shiny chrome, a beautiful contrast against her skin. She looks stunning bound and waiting for me like a good little girl. It thrills me to know that she wants this too, jumping at my offer the first chance she had. I doubt she even hesitated.

Fuck there isn't a part of her body that I don't find anything less than perfect.

Her curves in all the right places, her attention to grooming with her manicured hands and toes polished with pale tones. The curls she took the time to put in her thick mane of hair. Her quiet beauty tells me she isn't a high maintenance girl who spends hours painting on a false face.

I can see how she must be an excellent ASL interpreter, she has a way with her expressions, knowing just what expression to use to convey her thoughts. I can't help but marvel at her silent communication skills. Her eyes never fail to meet with my own. I like that. I like that more than everything else.

Bella tries to hide nothing.

From what I have seen so far this evening, she is what most Dom's would give their right nut for. She is a very well trained submissive, she makes me want to strive to be a better Dom in every way.

My cock is screaming at me to plunge into her already and it is taking every bit of my will to control my beast and keep him in check. I have been fighting the raging desire to grow hard in front of her. A Dom that maintains control over his own body's desires, is a Dom who can easily train a submissive to control her own body on his commands.

I have to remind myself I am still teaching her my rules, I won't punish her too harshly, but I can reinforce my rule with a little pain to remind her.

I don't deny my sadistic side when I am in my cave and my submissives are made fully aware by the end of our first session together just how turned on I'll get when it is time to punish her for breaking a rule.

The test slap I administered may have been a little harder than it should have been considering it was her first time but I needed the opportunity to test my theory.

My previous submissives knew what to expect whenever they used that word inappropriately and when it slipped from her lips, I stole the opportunity to teach her my rule that when a woman says it in my presence she better be begging for cock because nothing else is an acceptable excuse.

When Bella used it in her father's office, my cock responded like Pavlov's dog would to that fucking bell and considering where we were, there was nothing I could do.

I truly can't wait much longer to hear it again in that exciting sweet voice of hers.

My hand barely cupping her, I can feel the wetness seep out of her slit. Oh yeah...she likes the sting of my palm.

Don't worry baby, there is plenty more where that came from.

She looks extraordinarily beautiful in the vest. As much as I want to keep her in it, I know that it would be breaking one of my rules. No submissive is allowed to deny me access to any part of her body while in my bed.

After a hard session in my cave with a submissive, the levels of testosterone in my body seems to increase. Therefore, I tend to wake up easily through the night with a raging hard cock and a voracious appetite for pussy that I can't seem to satisfy. I keep her chained to my bed, to ensure the she is there available to me whenever I need her. My past submissives are well aware that when they are under my roof, there is very little chance to sleep.

I am confident that I will be chaining Bella to my bed tonight simply because of the way she has my body responding already to her and I haven't even fucked her yet. I doubt I will sleep at all since I plan on being buried balls deep in her for most of the night.

So far she has done a stellar job at proving her skills as a submissive and I hope that she can fulfill the one command I had tattooed on my body to remind them of their promise and help keep them in the right head space

"Dazzle me then you little sex kitten." I start to unfasten the button on my jeans and slowly open them. I stand before her and lean down to give her the speech I have given to subs before her.

"There is a command that is inscribed just above my cock Isabella. Any submissive under my roof must be able to fulfill that demand if she wants me to Dominate her. It is an action that requires special attention and not just anyone can perform. I have had submissives before you fail and over time I have sharpened my own instinct to choose those I bring into my cave. You wouldn't have gotten this far if I didn't think you had it in you to submit yourself fully to me. This little test is the one that tells me if you can follow that command. The way you suck my cock is the most reliable gauge I have."

I keep her chin up and her eyes never waiver from my own while I instruct her. She continues to prove to me that she can follow and understand simple signs, gestures and read expressions of my own.

"Keep in mind little girl this is the one part of my body that will pleasure you in ways you have never experienced before. Do not confuse my confidence for arrogance. I take my Dominant role seriously and as such, I expect you to not only submit yourself to me, but to do it with the care and attention you give to your own body. This part of my body is going to enter that sweet little mouth of yours. Show me kitten, so that I can determine if you will are worthy of my Domination. As an added bonus you have made it quite clear you want a kiss. If you prove yourself worthy baby, not only will I kiss you with these lips, I will deliver my cock to the one place you will want it most."

Her eyes shimmer and grow slightly hooded. I stand up at full height again and continue to unfasten my jeans.

"Essere Adorato." I reveal the tattoo that is scripted over my pelvic bone. My cock is already at attention and dying to tear through my jeans to make an introduction.

"I want to hear you say it." I enunciate the words for her wanting more than anything to hear them roll off her tongue.

"E-Say-a, A-door-ott-Toe." she repeats and I smile down at her with pride.

"I really like the way you say it Bella, it means 'To be Worshiped'. Come on baby show me you can do it." I reach in and grip the base of my cock and pull it out presenting him to her.

Her eyes widen for a split second and then she licks her lips while I watch the pulse throb, with each beat growing faster.

"How…" she trails off and I give it one long slow stroke bringing a drop of precum to my tip.

"You can perform orally just like you would on one that is not decorated. I assure you, it won't hurt me. I have had them for a few years. Each one is strategically placed to enhance the pleasure of sex for both of us. You just have to remember that when you are sucking on it, mind your teeth, go slow until you grow used to the feel of them in your mouth. It is one of the reasons I hydrate you. The more saliva the smoother it will be when you start a rhythm. If there is a problem stop and we can fix it."

She licks her lips again and I pull my jeans down a little lower releasing my balls also.

I reach out and press my thumb onto her lip and brush it over.

"So fucking beautiful kitten. You have already dazzled me, but the Dominant in me expects to be worshiped. You are not to make me come and my cock is not allowed to leave your mouth fully the entire time. I will not warn you when I am close. I expect you to know by observing and taking the necessary steps to prevent my orgasm until I either allow or ask that we stop. Now suck my cock like a good little girl and honor me by submitting to my desires like the good submissive I know you are."

Bella~

I had all the confidence in the world that I could dazzle Edward with my skills. I always found a Dom to be much more attentive to a submissive that put a hundred and ten percent into his pleasure. In other words, you get what you give and in this lifestyle, your quality traits are shared among the community if you are an uncollared submissive and play in different scenes.

However, my confidence faltered slightly when he bared the tattoo that is beautifully scripted, out of view in normal clothes just under his waistband.

Explaining the meaning wasn't even necessary. I am a military brat after all and I have traveled to be with my father all over the world. I knew the word worshiped and when he explained all the rest I felt my entire body ignite in in anticipation, my confidence returning quickly. I knew I could do what he asked.

That was until he lowered his zipper and reached in to pull beast out. It seems to have come with it's own beaming ray of light. The song "Blinded by the Light" sprung to mind.

I swear the gates of Heaven opened and the entire Seraphim descended, singing Holy, Holy, Holy, harp players bringing up the rear and if I listened really closely, I could hear a distinct "Oorah" coming from some peanut gallery somewhere.

I muttered but one word, 'cause well, I forgot what I was going to ask the moment my eyes landed on them.

I understand his preference for chains and all things steel, it is common for people to favor an animal, a color. Most start their own personal collection, but I swear, I didn't expect to see a cock that surely must clank when he walks.

I ponder for a moment why I haven't heard him jingle when he moves around. Maybe I did, but dismissed it thinking it was just change in his pocket.

Edward is pierced. Not just once either. He has a straight line of steel bars that run up the length of his shaft like the rungs on a ladder, not to mention the silver and black ring that peeks right over out of the tip of it and disappears inside. I might add that it is a decent sized cock. He isn't so big that I would want to run, but the various piercings he sports are a little intimidating for this amateur. This layout of steel is the kind of shit you would stumble onto when surfing Tumblr or the web.

I was grateful that he could see my reaction and that he went on to instruct me on how to handle him.

I almost want to ask if he offers his submissives a dental plan with their submission just in case, I'm actually thinking it's good I had my braces taken off when I was 16.

I pay close attention to exactly how he handles it and breathe a small sigh of relief that he manhandles it just like any other guy that strokes his cock. His grip looks tight, his long slender magical fingers run over the ladder of barbells and a drop of precum starts to form then glistens as he forces the drop to the tip.

"Where are you Bella?" He asks and I am grateful for a moment to restrategize.

"Green Sir, permission to ask two questions."

"Go ahead."

"Will I be allowed to use my hands?"

"Would that make you more comfortable?"

"Actually, never mind Sir. You have me bound to your bed for a reason and I trust your decision to keep this submissive in the position you placed her in."

Edward speaks so quietly under his breath, I am not sure if I was meant to hear his words.

"Fuck she is so obedient and eager to please."

I look up at him from under my lashes and ask my last one, "Sir where would you like my eyes to focus on?"

His hand comes out and he runs the back of it over my cheek, "Pay careful attention to my cock first, learn the layout of steel, then, once you are comfortable, I demand those beautiful eyes remain focused on mine."

I lick my lips, knowing that I need to gather up as much saliva as I can, I'm going to need it for this puppy. His hand comes up under my chin cupping it to lift my head back to the desired position.

"Open." he commands, his other hand continues to work up and down the length of his shaft pumping it a few more times gathering a pool of precum to the tip. Slowly he steps forward, bringing it to my lips, and rests just the tip against my bottom one.

He steps back slowly and commands, "Eyes on mine kitten, and lick that lip clean."

I bring my tongue out and taste Edward for the first time. I can't help but smile, thankful that he isn't one of those who tastes so strong you almost gag. It is lightly salty and slippery over my tongue.

He smirks down looking a little surprised. "Am I to guess that you approve?" he questions.

It's not my favorite flavor in the world but it makes me feel strong and powerful to take his essence into me and I never understood insulting a man by spitting out what he has given in ecstasy

I answer that with a teasing smile, a wiggle of my ass and a simple little nod of my head then drop my eyes back down to assess the minefield in front of me. I open up my mouth to begin.

I swirl my tongue around the tip toying a little with the ring that dangles from it drawing out a soft little hiss from Edward.

He likes that obviously and I take note moving my tongue down over the railroad tracks of steel under his skin. A few more experimental tastes, licks and notes and I bring my eyes up to meet his.

The way he is watching me has me feeling even more powerful and I give him a naughty little flick over the slit, letting my tongue catch the ring and pull back on it slightly before I wrap my lips around him and move forward, using the saliva I have built up so far to do the one thing that always works like a charm and makes men's knees buckle.

I take him to the back of my throat just past the point where I gag around him.

He glides in and out easily and I am proud that he can't seem to hold in his moans of pleasure.

"Fuck!" rolls off his lips drawing out the "f", then he bites down on his bottom lip with a furrowed brow watching me intently. I let out a moan allowing him to feel the vibration of it in my throat and manage to find my rhythm sucking him down.

I pay close attention to his body language, the way his hand comes under my hair and the fist he makes under the nape of my neck are all signs I am paying close attention to.

The way his breath hitches and the soft hissing sounds he makes confirms that he is getting close and I ease up, backing off slightly to lick the ring, pulling and pushing it with my tongue to distract him.

"Damn baby." He moans and lets his head fall back, his fist tighten further and he commands me to let him lead.

"Allow me to demonstrate." He has an impish look in his eye and both hands grip a fistful of hair. He inches his way i going deeper. He pulls back then slowly glides in angling my head for his pleasure.

"Yeah baby...see how deep it goes at this angle?" he is instructing me, teaching me how to suck his cock. I revel in the thought that he wants me to succeed so much so that he is guiding me through it. Little does he know, I don't need it, but I will show him after he is done showing me. He moans when I sink as deep as I can go without gagging. Edward stiffens and stills, his grip is so tight on my hair it starts to hurt. Instinctively I wiggle my ass as a distraction while he holds my head as he takes deep, ragged breaths, his eyes closed tightly, clearly trying to keep his orgasm at bay.

I back off of him and nuzzle along the side of it keeping it near my mouth while leaving him near trembling. I realize just how close he was to exploding. I think he may have cheated a little and helped that along. I know next time, I will pay closer attention.

All the steel running through his shaft is a little distracting also and I am sure that is why I almost failed.

He steps back slowly, his eyes focused on my face, the look on his face is unmistakable.

His eyes are now locked and focused on me. The thing he wants. The thing he is going after.

He pushes his jeans down, kicking them away from his feet, his chest visibly exaggerated with each breath he takes as he stalks back towards me.

His hands are working quickly to unfasten the clasps that have me chained to the edge of his bed. Once I am freed, he wastes no time manhandling me like a rag doll, utilizing his strength as he comes at me. His fingers dig into my hips and he yanks me off the bed, stepping backwards he repositions me, demanding I hold on to him.

He reaches around me easily, holding me up with one hand while the other is rearranging pillows placing them where he wants. I wrap my legs around his lean waist gripping onto him tighter, holding my torso up by grabbing onto his thick biceps. It is impossible to even get my hand around one of them, I lean into him as he continues to move.

He smells fucking heavenly and I want to nuzzle into his neck and feel his hair tickle my nose. I am so close to him, I could almost sink my teeth into the sinew of muscles that are straining in his neck. Finally, he slowly lays me back on the middle of his bed, there are a mountain of pillows under my ass and my head. He then reaches over to the table grabbing a pair of handcuffs, he fastens each one onto my wrist. He is totally focused on his task not saying a word as he brings them up above my head. I look up to watch him grip a thick chain that is fastened to his headboard with carabiners through the the links. He clips it to my cuffs securing me to the chain tightly.

The chain rattles as he snaps it into place, he steps back away from the bed after climbing off and moves down around the side of it, the heat of desire never leaving his eyes.

My eyes are focused on my bound hands above me. I lower my eyes to find now that he is standing at the foot of the bed.

The hair on my body is standing on end, my heart is racing like a that of a thoroughbred in training and I almost whimper taking notice now of the darker look that burns behind his green eyes. He looks feral, his eyes holding my own and when he speaks the tone of his voice is firm making his demands into the position he wants.

"Very nice you naughty little sex kitten, next you are to spread those long legs of yours wide open to me. I expect each foot to be pointing towards the post at the end of my bed."

I don't hesitate and do just as he requests, opening my knees as wide as possible with my feet flat on the bed. His eyes fall down my naked body and stop on my pussy. I feel rather proud knowing that Edward seems to like what he sees. A small smirk forms on his lips as he slowly brings his tongue out licking over them as if he were about to devour every last inch of me.

"You did a very impressive job tonight little girl. You succeeded in arousing this Dom with this tight hot little body of yours, that luscious mouth that teased me, and now I am happy to say that you have proven to me you are more than worthy to serve me in my cave. You agreed to submit yourself to me earlier this evening, answer me Isabella, is that still true?"

"Yes Sir." I don't even hesitate.

"Excellent, from this moment on, you are my little sex toy. I like to play with my toys kitten, and I don't go easy on them. I can be a little rough on them and at times can wear them out before it is time for them to leave. When I play, it is for the duration over the next 48 hours, so I hope you don't have any plans. If you did, consider them cancelled. I don't share anything in my cave. However, if I take you out to the club and I find a hot little blond that I want to watch you dine on, my expectation is that you will do as your Dom orders with no hesitation or thought, within the limits we are now agreeing to. During our time while in my home, you are here to serve and to please me. It doesn't matter what time of day. Morning, noon, or night. You have already done a very good job of pleasing me thus far, I doubt that will change during the remainder of our time together, but rest assured if I lay down a rule and you break it and displease me, we will deal with it swiftly so that we can move onto better things."

He pulls a leather strap off the end of the bed, reaches out to grab my foot forcefully. He slips the leather up over my foot, then yanks it tight to secure my ankles, locking the strap into place. His movements are quick and precise and I can tell that Edward has done this dozens of times before as he moves to tether my other foot in the same manner as the first.

He reaches out taking hold of another chain that comes around from under the bed. He clips a ring into place and I can feel little-to-no slack in my bindings.

He repeats the same action with the other foot and lets the back of his hand run up the inside of my leg now looking up at me from under his lashes. The look combined with the sensation of his touch has me forgetting and without thinking, I let a low drawn out 'fuck' pass my lips.

I didn't forget the rule, it just slipped out and by the time it was out, it was too late. I knew this would be tough. I hope for a moment that he missed it, but who am I kidding?

His expression morphs, the look of lust vanishes and is replaced by one of disbelief. He walks around the foot of the bed and stands next to it looking down at me. His knee comes up on the side of the bed, he leans down hovering over top of me. My eyes are on his and not aware that he has positioned his hand to correct my action. He quickly reminds me when he gives me one sound solid smack right against the mound of my bare lips.

My reaction is immediate. I jump attempting to close my legs to no avail. They are held fast and open by my bindings and in response to the unexpected movement, I let out a little yelp.

The most devious grin graces the beauty of his face and he shakes his head back and forth, placing his index finger over my lower lip tracing it while his eyes follow the motion.

"Kitten, you are teasing the sadist in me and as much as I would love to paddle your pussy for that dirty little mouth, I also remember your request for leniency. I will honor it allowing it to slide. I intend to reward you for the care and pleasurable attention you showered my cock with moments ago. Hold that tongue little girl or else I will be truly disappointed when I have to allow the lion in me to roar and deny the beast between my legs, when he has already set his sights on the prize that is this sweet pussy of yours. I can always gag you to avoid having to choose punishing you over fucking you."

His hand slides down, cupping my pussy as he speaks. His scent surrounds me when he leans in closer to my lips, teasing me. Taunting me with his physical presence and raw sexuality. He slowly pulls back, the cold air hitting my sex once again. He reaches over picking up something I miss. He walks back down to the foot of the bed placing his knee on it and slowly climbs up over top of me hiding whatever it is in his palm.

"Fuck you look so motherfucking sinful spread open like this bound by chains, waiting to be fucked by my cock."

He pops open a small box, pulls something out popping it in his mouth and smiles wickedly at me tossing it to the floor. I watch him suck whatever it is.

"Relax, it will take a minute to take effect, I promise you will enjoy the way it heightens the sensations down there. I promise, the feeling will stimulate you. Not that you need it the way your pussy already glistens waiting for attention." He lowers his mouth down, kissing just above my clit, bringing out his tongue licking over my skin making his way to my hip bone, then moves down my inner thigh, swirling his tongue as he goes. He stops and looks up just below my pussy and I tug on the chain above wanting to feather my fingers through his tousled hair while he is down between my legs.

Never looking away, his tongue reappears as he lowers himself down, I gasp the moment his tongue presses against my lips. He pushes his tongue through them sinking further into me. I feel a tingling from the tip of his tongue as it penetrates the opening, he dips it deeply then he tortures me further as he proceeds to lick the entire length of my slit moving upwards where he stops at my clit. I can't take my eyes off him, marveling at the sensation that he has left behind. It is soothing, cooling and stimulating. The feeling follows close behind his tongue as he swirls it around the flesh of my lips, exploring deep inside. He suddenly clamps his teeth firmly but gently around the nub and begins sucking on it hard.

I buck my hips upwards. The feeling is mindblowing, the sight of him out of this world. I swear I am about to explode, the familiar sensation of coming building up to that point of boiling over.

He then blows over my pussy and lifts up looking at me smiling down on me.

"Feels good baby, don't it?"

I groan and close my eyes trying to control my whimper.

I want to cry out loudly screaming 'FUCK' now that I am so fucking turned on by the things is introducing me to. I hear him chuckle as he hovers over top of me looking down watching my eyes. He moves in closer and murmurs right against the side of my mouth, "Still waiting for that kiss?"

I let out a purposeful needy groan wanting it more than anything.

"Thought so." his lips brush over mine, not quite touching them and pulls back, reaching down. My eyes follow as he takes his cock into his palm again. He is harder, and leaking at the tip as his fist strokes his cock up and down a couple of times.

"You are going to love the way my cock feels in you baby. Keep that ass where I put it, don't make any sudden movements. Mind the fact that this cock is different from any other you have had. I expect you to control that sweet little pussy of yours. I am fucking you, not the other way around. I promise there is nothing sharp to hurt you, it just feels different but pleasurable all the same. The hardware I have put into it is always taken into consideration when it comes to my partner. Each ball will move easily in and out of you, and don't you dare raise these hips off the bed. You just lay back and allow me to pleasure you, my little sex kitten. I know you will enjoy it."

He runs his finger over my slit. "Fucking perfect, very wet and ready for it."

He moves into position stroking his cock, pressing the head of it between my lips and he maneuvers the ring towards my opening to guide it in first. Each move he makes is slow and steady and when the head of his cock is already in position, he orders me to relax.

"Where are you Bella?" His green eyes remind me of my safe words.

"Green." I moan out at the amazing sensation of the pierced ring as he presses the head of it in inching forward. He is sinking into me slowly and the moment he enters me to the point I can feel the steel balls, my pussy has a mind of its own wanting to clamp down and feel it even more so. I have never felt anything like this.

He sinks a little further then stops his movement all together and I assume its to gauge my reaction to his penetrating me.

I quickly beg, "No...don't stop, it feels….god…so good."

He smirks down and leans in even closer, "I know it does kitten, your body doesn't lie when it is being pleasured. It is impossible to hide, I am curious if you are that close to an orgasm before my very first full thrust, you are so fucking wet." His eyes are staring into mine and his lips are right off to the side of my cheek. I want to turn and lean upwards stealing that kiss he keeps teasing me with.

"I know my cock being inside of you has to feel so fucking good. Relax and allow me to sink into you further. You are tighter than I have had, but wet enough and so ready for every inch of me. I am grateful for the gift of your submission. I could sense the desire you had for this, the moment you discovered I am a Dominant. Now, allow me to show you the pleasure I can bring you. Ready for me to fuck you baby?"

I whimper underneath him, my voice sounding desperate. "Yes, please."

His eyes drop to my lips now that I have given him permission. My words setting him in motion.

Not only does Edward slowly thrust his hips forward his cock sinking deeper in a slow continuous move forward, sliding every inch of himself into me, his head turns so that his lips are now over my own. He brushes them softly and the heat of his breath overwhelms my senses. Edward takes the opportunity to simultaneously kiss me, filling me completely. His lips now parting my own, the faint hint of my sex on his tongue drives me crazy while I take both into me getting lost in a feeling unlike anything I have ever felt before. The new feeling buried deep inside of me with a kiss that grows deeper, more urgent his pelvic bone pressed flat against my own, he stills

while his lips explore my mouth.

I felt every one of the line of balls along his cock as they slide against my wet walls. A different feeling, but still pleasing nonetheless. His kiss slows, his tongue taking its time to pull out as if he hesitates to take it away. He took over my lips completely parting them, slipping his tongue deep into my mouth again and moans into the kiss.

I have never been kissed like this in my life...ever. It isn't sloppy, or fierce, or tight. I get lost in it for a moment forgetting that his cock is buried in me, until the moment he pulls back, nearly all the way out and in one long deep thrust, he enters me again fully now rocking his hips to and fro moving inside me.

My eyes roll in the back of my head when it feels like I am hit with a thousand volts of electricity caused by the sensory overload of all the things this man is doing to me at the same time.

To be kissed like this, there is nothing else like it.

I don't care that the handcuffs are cutting into me as I try to wiggle out of them. I want desperately to grip onto him and I am now sadly aware that I am denied any physical touch of my own lying here under him.

His breath is minty fresh, the flavor of his tongue is divine, not to mention the way he is moving in and out of me, each thrust better than the the first. I clench myself around him when he pushes into me, barely wiggling my hips wanting desperately to wrap my legs around him. I elicit moans from him while I use my sex to tease him, tightening up and gripping onto his cock each time I feel the drag of his hardware as he thrusts deeper.

He pulls back now, his eyes watching me while his hips keep a steady rhythm.

Each time he drives the length of himself in I start to focus on the sensations fluttering through me down below. His chest surrounding me, his muscles straining as he holds himself up and a light sheen of sweat starts to glisten over his tan skin.

"Oh God." I cry out when he pulls back, his eye brighten while he flashes an all knowing smirk, watching me writhe under him. Every sound that escapes my lips unable to hold them back, relishing in the way his steel laced cock feels sinking into me pleases him.

"Yeah you feel that don't you baby. I need to slow down my naughty kitten, your sweet little pussy is so aroused. Don't want you coming before me now do we? I can already read your body so well, if I don't I slow down, you are going to lose it before I want or will allow." He starts to slow his hips. I try to remember his instructions, the things he said.

"Please don't stop. I don't want to lose this feeling, never felt anything like this."

"My naughty little sex kitten likes the feel of my steel, inside and out don't you baby? You already know my rules little girl, you have broken the ones that you should be using right now if you want me to bring you to the edge you want so desperately. Now is the time to say it and don't hold back just how much you want this. I know you have a dirty little mouth, its such a turn on to hear it in that little voice of yours."

"Do it please...I want to know what you feel like when you fuck me. Not soft or gentle, I have been waiting long enough! Fucking fuck me already!"

His hips pull back, he sits up on his knees reaches around him and with one clip my legs are free from the chain, his hand comes up under my knee, he throws my leg up around his hip, then slams into me with a force that shakes me to the core.

"Feel that!" He grunts, his breathing coming faster and he lowers his head to my throat sucking it into his lips. I swear he is going to leave a fucking hickey, marking me the way his teeth sink against my skin. He is grunting into my throat with each driving thrust and I lose it completely when he hits a spot that I didn't know I had. My legs clamp around him and he pants in heavy breaths, sweat dripping from his forehead landing now on my breasts as he lifts back to look down between us.

"God that looks so fucking good slamming into you! Time to mark this mine." His hips move like a jackrabbits, my hands are being pulled too far, the cuffs sliding down and cutting into my wrists as he thrusts into me and throws his head finally yelling back while my pussy clamps down past the point of no return and I let my orgasm overtake me.

"Fuck yeah!" He yells out and stills holding himself in me buried to the hilt. I grow slicker as he shoots into me, when I begin to come down opening my eyes slowly, he glows like a fucking greek god over top of me. Flushed cheeks, wet tendrils sticking to the skin along his hairline, his chest heaving in and out taking in air he desperately needs and he finally collapses onto me. His nose buried just under my damp curls behind my ear.

He is murmuring against my skin. His words unintelligible, then finally he softens and pulls out of me, resting his lower half over mine. His eyes burn into my own as he explains, "I felt you coming." He looks down at me glowing. I blush and instinctively drop my eyes.

"Don't look away from your Dom when he addresses you." he warns. I bring my eyes back and he looks up.

"Fucking Christ!" He curses and I look up to see my cuffs have slipped off the leather they were wrapped around. He climbs off me rushing for the key and removes them cursing at himself while he tends to me. He has me in his arms now and carries me out of the room towards the hall.

He sets me up on the sink in his bathroom, moving around quickly to gather first aid supplies.

"You didn't safe word Bella. If you knew they slipped off, you should have fucking safe worded!" he snaps at me.

I frown. "I didn't realize they had. I was too…." I trail off and his eyes studied me for a moment before he questions me further.

"You didn't feel it at all?" he asks.

"I might have once, but I forgot once we were otherwise engaged." I explain.

"I fucking pride myself on the care I take of every submissive that I bring into my cave, and the one that I need to make fucking sure is without any marks is the one I do the most damage to! FUCK!" he snaps, pulling out an ice pack as he presses it to my wrists.

"It isn't that bad Sir. I bruise easily." I explain.

"I wished you had told me that before play." His tone is clipped, then it softens considerably.

"Does it hurt? Do I need to take you to a doctor?"

"NO! Definitely not!" I screech and he chuckles lightly.

"We are going to have to make damn sure we avoid your father now."

I nod watching him.

"Keep ice on them." he demands then hoists me up bridal style carrying me back into the cave, setting me down on the edge of his bed.

I watch him grab his jeans, throw them on, then walk over to select a steel chain from a line of them that hang along the wall.

He walks over to a chest of drawers and pulls out a black t-shirt. He puts the t-shirt over my head, pulling my arms through and settles it over my body. He picks up the chain he selected placing it around my throat. The cold steel makes me shiver slightly as he clips it to one of the links making it snug.

"Are you okay to walk?" he asks. I nod and stand up. Once he is convinced I am capable, he allows the chain to drape down holding onto it as he walks ahead of me leading me back into the kitchen. He has me sit at his table.

I look down to read the letters on the front of his fresh clean smelling shirt. I have seen this shirt on more marines than I care to count! The words You are not a real Marine until you hear her scream ooh-rah under you is printed across my chest.

I hide the need to giggle thinking Charlie would have a fit if he saw me in this.

Edward drops the steel chain that now drapes over my lap to hold for him. I remain still in my seat watching him move around his kitchen. He places a bottle of cold water in front of me after removing the top, stating simply, "Drink!"

He grabs one of his own, throws it back while I watch his adam's apple bob with each swallow. He pulls out a bag and then some ice out of the freezer placing it in a towel. He takes the ice pack I am holding on my wrists off and examines them.

"Keep this on them for a few minutes while I go clean up. I am going to grab your keys and put your car in my garage." He states, leaving me sitting here drinking water.

I dare to stand up to take a peek out the window hoping with all hope that no one has already recognized my car before now. I can see across the street and my heart sinks a little when I recognize Anthony's car in his driveway. His lights are all off and my anxiety eases up some, thankful that it appears he is in bed. Anthony has no idea what kind of car I drive. He wouldn't have known if he had taken notice of it. I sigh, slightly relieved.

I sit back down waiting for Edward to return. He checks my wrists again and seems satisfied with the effects of of the ice. The swelling hasn't grown worse and the red lines have lightened considerably.

"Bedtime my little sex kitten." He grips my lead and pulls on it to guide me down the

hall towards another room. He stops, opens the door then gives me orders to follow him in. I stay close behind him as we make our way into his bedroom. It is decorated in the same tones of gray and black as the rest of the house.

"You seem to really like black." I state the obvious.

He turns to face me and grins. "I insist on it. Black is elegant, clean and the meaning of its color is unmistakable. It is dark Isabella. I like dark. I like seeing my submissives in things that are a stark contrast to the pale color of their skin. It compliments the shiny chrome of the chains I bind them in. Chains look good against a dark background just as much as they do around soft hot flesh." his eyes seem to darken with those words.

"Up on your knees at the foot of the bed, keep them well enough apart to keep the beauty of all the hard work I did earlier on display to me, hands at your side, eyes on the right side pillow."

I head directly for his bed, where I lift up on my knees and position myself while his grip on my leash moves with me. I adjust the width of my knees so they are apart like he instructs.

"This is where you sleep...next to me on the right." He nods towards the bed.

I stare at the thick leather collar on the pillow with a steel chain affixed to it that is fastened to the headboard.

"Chained to your bed?" I blurt out.

He moves behind me at the foot of the bed then tugs on my lead jerking my head back forcing me to look up. He repositioned himself so that he can look over top of me now looking down. He gives me a few commands.

"Eyes remain on mine, lift your chin up higher and pay close attention to your instructions. I will not fucking repeat myself."

The position he has me in forces my chest out. His grip on the chain tightens, twisting it around his fist to give it another firm yank, to keep me focused and in the right frame of mind.

His expression is serious, his tone of voice is full of authority. "I will place a collar I have chosen on your throat. It is only temporary. As my submissive you will be chained to MY bed when we are in it. In the past all of my submissives have been bound, available, and ready for me while they are a guest under my roof. That most definitely includes my bed. Is there any part of that, you do not understand? Answer."

"No Sir."

I find Edward to be sexy as fuck when making his demands. I nearly orgasm, excited by his words alone. He reaches down around the front of me and I jump the moment his palm engulfs my pussy with a firm grip squeezing it tightly. It definitely stings from tonight's play and I keep my eyes trained on his. He hypnotizes me even more staring into those clear green eyes of his.

This evening has proven one thing. Edward is different. Everything about him is different and I am certain that we are a perfect match so far. He could own me, but I doubt he would want to for any length of time. He doesn't seem to have a history of any long term relationship.

I feel his hold tighten, his eyes still locked on mine as if to warn me I will be punished if I look anywhere but at him.

"I have plans my little sex kitten. This weekend I want to indulge in every lascivious thought I have imagined with you. What that means my sweet new little fuck toy, is that I am in top shape, capable of fucking you repeatedly until you can't walk for a week. Over the next two days your body is mine. I think a warning is order before we get much farther into this, I am one kinky motherfucker little girl, I expect you to meet the very strong needs of my sexual appetite. I suspect that my needs are going to increase, and you will serve me when in my bed. When I enter my cave to play, the beast within me seems to awaken. He isn't easily sated but you will do your best and try to. Worship me and I promise to give to you what it is that you crave. You wanted to be dominated by me. I am more than happy to accommodate you. However, I think maybe you need a little bit of pain with your pleasure baby. Know that pain will be a given if you misbehave or break any of my rules."

"Yes Sir."

"That session I just put you through was my way of learning everything I can in a minimal amount of time, about this hot little body of yours. The things I can and can't do to it. You have some clear limits, but I will push them. I came in this pussy marking it, staking my claim on it, so remember from this moment on, I own it baby. Tell me that is what you wish."

"I wish for that very much." I reply.

"I knew from the moment I met you, there was a sadness in your eyes. A part of you was missing something you seemed to need. Once I figured out you were a submissive, I wanted to bring back that part of your life. The life you crave. I am willing to do whatever you wish to be granted the opportunity. Fuck do I love the very idea of having total control over you."

I can hear his breath grow heavier.

"I am very curious to know just how experienced and disciplined you are. You dared to submit to me having no idea what kind of a Dom I am, well baby you are about to find out that I am not a typical Dominant. I am a Marine. A soldier who was trained by the best. The Dominant in me is also a well disciplined and conditioned Dom who really likes his toys. It is hard to find a submissive who can keep up with me."

His tone of voice deepens. I stare into his eyes and literally watch them brighten then darken as his expression turns to one a little more sinister. As if he has this darker, slightly dangerous side to him, the thought of that causes my heart to race once again.

He brushes his lips over mine, gripping my chin and holding it. He hasn't kissed me since the first and only time.

"Listen carefully little girl, once I fasten my collar around your throat it stays there. Yes it may not be very comfortable but this isn't about your comfort. This is for my pleasure. You do not ever touch any chain that is wrapped around you. I am the one that will handle them, and you are not allowed to attempt to adjust it in anyway once I put it in place by shifting your weight or rubbing your legs together. If I find your hand anywhere near MY pussy without permission, I will introduce you to the pain that a chain flogger can leave on tender skin. I like to mark my subs ass before the weekend is through. Those marks won't compare to those that are slowly fading on your wrists. I had no intention of leaving any visible marks, but that doesn't mean I can't leave an impression on that sweet little ass if you piss me me, you will safeword, before I am through."

"Now a few more rules to remember, eyes on me always unless I instruct otherwise. You have earned the right to call me your Dom for the weekend. I am not a Master. I am a Dominant. I expect respect and when you address me, you will refer to me as simply Dom, and I rather like referring to you as my little sex kitten, but I will vary with whatever name I choose to call you in the moment. Hold that fucking tongue of yours and do not use the word fuck until it is appropriate. Expect to be woken up several times tonight because it appears that my cock can't seem to get enough of its shiny new toy."

"Yes Sir." I whisper.

He unfastens the chain and commands me to crawl up to my side of the bed where I sit on the edge.

"I seemed to have forgotten one of my own rules." He snickers, pushing forward to force me to lie back. He reaches into his back pocket and flips open the end to reveal a very sharp knife startling me. I watch him warily as he positions himself more comfortably straddled over top of me. He brings the knife down and lets the metal glide over my throat, not pressing into it, but more like tracing an invisible line ghosting over my skin. I swallow hard when he slips it under the neckline of his t-shirt and makes a small cut in it. He flips it closed reaching back to return it to his back pocket again. My moment of anxiety eases until his hands come down and grip the front of his shirt. Both hands form fists and in one swift movement, the shirt is torn down the front of my body baring me to him again.

He slips it out from under me tossing it aside then leans down pressing his groin in between my now spread legs.

His lips brush over mine, teasing me, still avoiding any signs of a kiss.

"You are not allowed to ever deny access to any part of your body while in this bed.

There are nights when I wake up since I returned from the war covered in sweat, shaken from the nightmares I can't seem to escape from my past. However, the nights that I engage in play my appetite for sex is insatiable so I will remind you once again Bella, don't plan on sleeping much. I am sure you can feel this well conditioned soldier is already hard as steel."

He licks his lips and smiles down at me. "In this bed, your hands are free and there is something in between us that I need you to tend to." He nods towards his lower half and I slide my hand down to unfasten his jeans as he requests.

I wonder just how conditioned this soldier really is and fully aware I am about to find out.

~Robshandmonkey

* * *

Chapter End Notes:

There is a sexy purring vampire who is about to say I do...This outtake is up for a very important cause to one of our own.

On October 21, 2013 Purrward has chosen the day to put a ring on his Angel's finger.

But before he can do that I am asking something from all of you.

I understand if you can't help...trust me I do...I know how tight money can get when I have no work for weeks at a time in the winter and I have to turn in cans and roll change to get by.

I am hoping maybe many of my readers can help support the cause for one of our own members of this fandom. She is a friend and an adored reader and she needs some serious help. Well she and her puppy which tears at my heart even more so.

I am working on the outtake for Shhhhh...and it is being offered to those that would like to help Mary by going to this link and reading her story and then donating to her cause.

a $10 donation will get you a compilation of outtakes and I am adding mine to that awesome list of authors who are donating their time to write them in hopes we can help Mary get out of her car and into a home.

The only way I would agree to delivering this outtake in this way was so that after all is said and done, Vows... would also be able to become available to those who CANNOT afford to donate. My beloved readers just have to wait a little longer before I can post it freely for ALL to read publicly. I will follow this rule so that we can get as much money as we can to get Mary and her dog off the streets. I really do fear she will lose her car which is the only shelter she has for right now so please...do this for her. I am imploring all of you to help raise that dollar bar.

Here are some dates for references but you can start donating today! the sooner the better!

Oct. 9th 2013: Teasers Due  
Oct. 13th 2013: Stories & Donations Due  
Oct. 21st 2013: Compilation Distributed  
Jan. 1 2014: Authors may publicly post their stories  
Donations should be made through the Paypal link on the donation page and RECEIPT (proof of donation) sent to fandom4friends !  
I have worked on my own banner and have managed to put a ball and chain around the awesome beta that is LostIn Pa who is going to help me make Purrward one of the hottest grooms to of ever been waiting at the alter for his girl.

The outtake is not only going to be the build up to the wedding...it will also include the first half of the honeymoon.

For reasons clearly stated in the rules...I won't be adding the second part until after because after all...it won't be fluffy, sweet or loving when the beast makes good on his promise to make an appearance.

That part of the chapter will be left to my hardcore Purrward fans who understand him and his demonic nature. The regular fandom may not handle that well.

So please if you can help I would be one very happy author who would jump at the chance to worship at anyone's foot who helps donate to Mary's cause. *just remember it is me submitting to you and you know how dirty I can be. giggles.*

Thank You...

A small tease if you will...

I think I am in serious trouble here.

"Isabella, I plan to keep that promise I made with that bitch of a sister-in-law of mine that my role as your Master would be temporarily suspended at midnight tonight."

Edward's eyes are glowing red and when he looks at me this way, I know what comes next.

"It is now ten o'clock."

He holds out his hand and I take it knowing that we are leaving.

"Keep up little girl. It leaves me just enough time to find a meal for the both of us to indulge in. Then I will take pleasure in whipping this sweet ass of yours the night before I marry it."

.info/


	15. Chapter 15

_Before I started writing this...I didn't think I would ever find a beta that I could hold onto...and so far she is awesome...I somehow managed to land a friend in the process and I want to say thank you from the bottom of my heart for helping me build and write this story and making it shine, while listening to my woes and laughing at my pathetic educational background..._

_Thanks LostInPA...for everything! really you hard!_

* * *

**A Dominant & A Gentleman**

**Chapter 15**

**TARFU**

_**Anthony~**_

I find myself standing in the kitchen again staring out the window across the street.

Her car is gone. I have no idea what time she left, but realizing I didn't have the right to stalk her, I stand-down from my self imposed sentry duty.

I am a little relieved her car wasn't there, but I still wonder what she was doing at my brother's and start to worry that maybe she came to see me and since I wasn't home, she went to his house.

That can't be it though because if she had come to see me, when she left she would have seen my car and come over.

I know my brother well enough to know that when he entertains a woman, it isn't your typical dinner and a movie. His lifestyle is still a mystery to me regarding what happens behind closed doors, but he's very disciplined, he sticks to his patterns.

She spends at least one if not two nights with him. Sometimes they make an appearance outside of the house going out, like when he decides to take them to that club he likes to frequent, but for the most part he prefers to stay holed up in there for the duration in that room he refers to as his cave.

I wonder what leads him to believe that his lifestyle is something she would be interested in. I also wonder if that were true, what she would think about his 'cave'.

Thinking about it, I know that if he is right, I would never be able to give her what she would want or need in that area. My brother is the depraved SOB, I am a total gentleman. I was raised to treat a woman with respect and that they should be worshipped, not tied up and beaten.

Angry at the thought of him pursuing her, knowing that I was with her first, I contemplate confronting him.

I pick up my phone and notice the text message from a number that doesn't look familiar. The area code is based in LA and I know its not Bella. I already programmed her number into it with her graduation photo.

I open the text to read it. I am more than surprised by the message and who it is from.

**_Anthony..._**

**_I know you aren't expecting to hear from me of all people, but I promise I didn't_**

**_go behind Bella's back and steal your number or anything...in fact she encouraged_**

**_me to contact you. So here goes..._**

**_ I am going to be in San Diego tonight. A friend is having a birthday party at a dance_**

**_club downtown. I was wondering if you weren't busy, would you be_**

**_willing to escort me? I think together you and I could have some fun. If not, I understand. A short reply is all I need so I know one way or the other. _**

**_I look forward to hearing from you._**

**_Bree_**

I reread it once again stopping on the part where she mentions that Bella encouraged her to contact me. I am more than a little stunned. It is a pretty clear message.

Bella isn't interested in me whatsoever and to find out in such a way causes my heart to ache a little, not to mention my pride.

Edward may be right. I am convinced after seeing her car last night in front of his house so late, she has made the decision to pursue my brother's affections. I'm not totally convinced about her interest in the BDSM lifestyle though. Knowing she left far earlier than any of the other girls has me wondering now if she shot him down the minute he clued her in as to how dark and depraved he is in his lifestyle.

Little does she know, if she pursues him, Edward will break her heart. He will never give up his lifestyle.

Fuck it...its the weekend and I sure as hell don't want to spend it at home wondering what's going on across the street. For whatever reason, I hit the reply on my phone.

_**Bree, I would be honored to escort you. When will you arrive this evening?**_

_**Anthony**_

Her reply is almost instant. I am amazed how the younger generation can text at the speed of light.

_**Awesome! I am taking the train into San Diego station. I arrive at eight-thirty, I was planning to take a cab to the club.**_

_**Bree **_

It takes me a few seconds to type everything I need to say, then I take another moment to spell check it before I send it.

_**I can't have that. I will meet you inside of the train station. There are too many dangerous places in and around San Diego and I would worry about your safety. I'll get us to the club from there. I will make sure I am there long before you arrive.**_

_**Anthony**_

_**Ever the gentleman and thank you. I know we are going to have so much fun! See you then!**_

_**Bree**_

There is no reason for me to even think twice about this decision. If Bella is okay with pawning me off on her friend, then I am perfectly fine with taking advantage of having a good evening with that beautiful friend.

I decide to avoid my brother for the day. I really have nothing to say to him anyway. In a couple weeks, the decision on the position in Washington will be made. After that, we will live on opposite coasts. It actually seems most fitting. We may look identical in appearance but we are opposites in personality.

I think distance between us no matter who gets the job is finally needed. I am tired of living in Edward's shadow.

I spent the rest of my morning working out. I headed to the gym to lift weights. I meet up with Riley and Eric and we take off towards the beach for a nice long run along the shore. By the time we are done, the three of us are worn out and walking back towards the gym.

As we cross the parking lot, the Lt. Col's. jeep cuts in front of my path and he stops abruptly. Now with all of us standing at attention, we are required to wait for him to give us the command to at ease.

"Cullen, you and your brother are to report to my office Monday morning, zero eight hundred to begin your FitRep. You know how important this evaluation is when it comes to a promotion, so make sure to let your brother know so that I can get it handed over to the committee before the deadline."

I salute him while replying in response. "Yes, Sir."

"Good." He takes off and Riley starts to razz me about who is going to win this part of the testing.

"You do realize, your brother has already won this event?"

I turn to glare in his direction. "Shut the fuck up!" I hiss and head for my car foregoing my clothes in the gym to just head straight back to my place.

I climb out and cross the street walking towards Edward's door. After knocking on the door, I attempt to enter, but find the door is still locked. I don't expect him to answer.

Stepping back, I am a little puzzled, something dawns on me, I grow a little more disgusted with my brother.

Did he seriously go out and bring home another one of what he calls his toys after Bella left?

Turning to make my way back home, it hits me as I cross the street that his getting someone else for the weekend could be a good thing. I'm becoming more and more convinced that Bella is a good girl and my brother is wrong about her.

After entering the house, I head for the kitchen, and consider the idea of not even letting him in on the information. He can't win if he fails to show up. The thought is purely evil and I regret it the moment I remember who I am.

I scowl to myself knowing I will never follow through with that plan. After all, if the committee selects him for the position, he will be the one relocating. If I am not the one chosen, this will be the one thing that will sit fine with me.

Pulling the fridge open, I pull out a beverage and open it taking a swig as I reach over to pick up my phone. There are no messages, so I dial his number. It goes straight to voicemail and I leave him a message as to when and where we are expected to be and what it is for. I decide to plant a seed in his head when I tack on at the end of the message, I have a date and won't be home this evening should he try to reach me. I hang up feeling rather smug about it and start to make myself some lunch.

The rest of the afternoon flies by and before I know it, it's time to head for the shower. I have about a half hour or so before it's time to head for the station. Selecting one of my newer pair of denim jeans, my black boots, and a white shirt with a black skinny tie, I dress quickly realizing that its a weekend night. I curse to myself for not taking the traffic into consideration. I can't be late, because a beautiful girl like Bree would have some creeps leering at her the minute she gets off that train. With my tie draped around my neck I grab my keys and phone and head out the door.

Thankfully traffic was light as I pull into the parking lot, finding a place to park with only minutes to spare before her train pulls in. I stand on the platform and send off a text.

**_I am on the south end of the platform._**

She doesn't respond and I worry she may have missed the train altogether.

The train comes to a stop and people begin to alight. I watch and wait. When I catch sight of her I am suddenly reminded of just how much younger Bree is. Her eyes brighten the minute she sees me waiting for her. As I watch her descend the stairs, my eyes take a wonderful journey from head to toe appreciating the outfit she selected to wear while out with me for the evening.

Speechless is an understatement.

She's wearing a black leather skirt, a corset and knee high boots. I can't help the hiss that escapes when she takes that last leap off the stairs giving anyone that would happen to be looking, a quick peek of her black panties because her skirt is so fucking short.

She's got great legs and curves in all the right places. The black and grey pinstripe corset molds to her shape in the most provocative way possible. She has paired her outfit with black boots that remind me of pirates. What is strange about the style is there is this black rod or stick that is tucked into a pocket on the

side of her calf.

I stand here watching her long legs carry her gracefully right up to me, where she stops only inches away.

The smile she gives me would light up a room. "Hey", she walks up to me, and softly kisses my cheek.

I take notice that she is taller in these boots as her eyes land on my chest. I drop my eyes down to see what caught her eye. I still hadn't fastened the last buttons of my shirt, my tie is still hanging around my neck and I appear like a slob. I reach up to start fastening the buttons and her hand shoots up to stop me.

"I like it the way it is. Leave it." she pushes my hand back down and I stare in awe at her.

Bree appears so confident, calm and is definitely pleasing to the eye. I glance over her shoulder and take notice that there are many men lingering around her ogling her. I capture their eyes and glare at a couple while reaching down to take her hand, turning to lead her to the car.

The sound of her boots clacking across the floor echo through the now quieter station,dropping her hand as we reach the car, I open the door, holding it for her. She stands there, pausing.

She shakes her head slightly, her lips pulling into a sexy smile and her eyes sparkle, "Such a gentleman Mr. Cullen. Keep this up and you may just charm your way under my skirt." I suck in a breath and feel my own face heat up a little embarrassed by the thoughts that statement evokes.

"Thank you." she winks and slides her bottom over my seat, I watch as she slowly pulls her legs in last. I close the door and walk around and try to take a deep breath to slow the rapid pace of my heart, feeling a little more anxious in her presence. I climb in and start the car pulling out I look over at her to ask for directions. "Where to?"

"Hop on the five heading south." she turns towards me slightly while giving me directions.

I ask her whose birthday it is and she says its an old friend from high school. There is a private room for the event but the club is open to anyone.

"Guy or a girl?" I inquire.

"Guy, is that a problem?" She asks curiously.

My response shocks even the hell out of me. "So long as it isn't an ex, or someone you are attracted to, I have no issue with that."

Grinning, she leans closer towards my ear and whispers, "I only have my sights set on you handsome. Just follow me and I promise, we are going to have a blast." she brings her nose to my ear and it sends a shiver down my neck.

I even feel my cock stir slightly from the action as she pulls back to sit in her seat again.

When I pull up to the club, I recognize it instantly. This is the place Edward likes to frequent. In the past he has dragged me out to this place trying to hook me up with women that were regulars here. I am reminded of how diverse the crowds are that hang out here when I pull up front. The valet drivers open both doors for us and I take the slip, shoving it in my back pocket.

Walking around the car to meet her, I can't help but take notice once again at the amount of cleavage Bree is showing. She is truly a stunningly beautiful woman. I'll have my hands full protecting her from the wolves tonight.

I pay the cover charge and she leads me in, pulling me by the hand as the music thumps all around us in a steady rhythm while disco balls spin overhead, the DJ booth controlling the multi-colored laser lights shooting beams of color over the dancing crowd.

We make our way through the crowd and enter a room behind a curtain of beads where the private party is being held.

Bree makes her way around greeting everyone, pulling me along right behind her as she introduces me to her friends.

I take notice that many of her friends like to wear leather, reminding me of a goth scene. Once she is done with her rounds, I offer to buy her a drink and we head back out towards the bar.

"What would you like?" I lean in closer so she can hear me.

"A chunky monkey!" she yells back over the music and I can't help but chuckle. I place our order, pay the tab and wait. With drinks in hand she leads me to a table out of sight and away from the dance floor.

I watch her burgundy lips glisten in the flashing lights as she wraps them around her straw and swallows.

I take a big swig of my beer and set it down, now staring at her.

"What's wrong?" she yells over the music and I shake my head to let her know its nothing.

"Dance with me." She stands up and I smile at her.

"I am not much of a dancer."

"Oh come on, I will show you!" she climbs off her stool and leads me out to the crowded dance floor squeezing us in. Her hand comes around and she grips my right ass cheek, pulling me into her tightly, swaying her hips to the beat. She's a little vixen this one, her eyes demand my attention as she bumps and grinds into me, she turns and starts grinding her ass right into my crotch, taking my hands and moving them up and down her hot little body. She's all woman and my cock takes notice.

We get off the dance floor and grab a couple more drinks, she's so easy to talk to and quite entertaining. There is something very compelling about her and as we talk, the rest of the loud room falls away, I am completely focused on her.

A slow song comes on and she takes my hand, leading me out to the dance floor. As we dance, she pulls my head down to her lips, nuzzling and whispering into my ear, sending chills and electric currents all through my body. I'm finding it difficult to control my body's natural reaction to her.

The things she is saying, I wouldn't expect from a young lady, especially when she comments about 'what a good boy I am' or when she praises me on how well mannered I am and how much of a turn on that is for her.

The song ends and we leave the dance floor. I walk her to our table and go to get a couple more drinks.

I return with the next round of drinks quickly not wanting to leave her alone for too long. I reach around her, holding her glass out to her.

She doesn't respond at all and I take notice something or someone has all of her attention on the other side of the club. It is almost as if she is hypnotized by whatever it is. "Bree?"

She doesn't even respond to her name, so I set the drink down in front of her and lift up to to see what is so mesmerising. I focus in the same direction, my eyes focused now, I almost drop my beer when I discover what she is watching.

Edward is standing out in plain view for all to see, doing something I believed he only did behind closed doors. I tilt my head and watch that familiar mane of hair fall away from her face revealing who she is and I can't believe my eyes when it I see exactly who he is with.

My heart sinks into my stomach like a lead weight. I bring my eyes back up to meet with my brother's and shouldn't be the least bit surprised to find those all too familiar green orbs staring right back. I swear I can see them grow even brighter when he sees my returned gaze clear across the darkened club. His lip curls up with that familiar smart assed smirk he flashes. I am certain that it is directed only at me with the knowledge now that he knows I can see everything and that includes the girl that kneels before him.

My eyes fall to her and he has a firm grip on a fist full of her dark locks.

Familiar dark locks that I have run my fingers through.

My mouth falls open suddenly as I watch her lean towards him, bringing her tongue out she begins to run the length of it up over his denim covered cock, looking like a kitten lapping at a bowl of milk.

Her eyes are closed the whole time, worshipping him as if he were her God, doing his bidding, while kneeling at his feet. Paying homage to him, her hands behind her back, her tongue laving over his erection that is becoming more and more prominent.

A variety of emotions crash over me and I can't fucking move, standing here staring at the two of them, fixated on the scene in front of me and everyone else in this club. He pulls her hair further off her face as if taunting me, revealing more of her profile. If there were any doubt as to the kneeling woman's identity before, there can be none now.

There is no mistake that it's Bella.

I can hear Bree's voice near me, but I can't seem to look away.

Edward looks down at Bella tugging her hair to stop the movement and her eyes open to look up at him.

He leans down and whispers something next to her ear, then tugging her hair to turn her head in our direction as he continues to speak into her ear.

The moment her eyes meet with mine, I watch them widen for a split second before Edward's fingers grip her chin lifting it while turning her face back to him. He bends down, whispers something again in her ear, her eyes shift briefly, glancing in our direction, she is very aware that they are being watched.

He pulls his hand back giving her cheek a light slap. To say I am shocked is an understatement. I swear her eyes seem to grow heavier in response. Rage washes over me and all I want to do is fly over this railing, charge at him full speed and beat his fucking ass into the floorboards for laying his hand on her that way. Fucker.

Before I know what I'm doing, I find myself at the stairs to get to him, Bree hot on my heels as she catches up to me grabbing my hand she yells out "Whoa Cowboy, where are you going?" breaking my eye contact with my brother and bringing me back somewhat.

"I'm gonna fucking kill him for laying a hand on her like that."

"Look again Anthony, what do you see?"

Looking over, I see Bella nuzzling into the hand that just hit her. I'm stunned and a little bit sick to my stomach.

"She likes it." the words cut through me and I turn towards Bree and stare at her wide eyed.

"She's with her Dom Anthony, you can't interfere in their scene. I can promise that he won't do anything that would actually harm her physically or mentally. His reputation here is well known. Edward treats all his submissives exactly the way they desire to be cared for by a Master like him. Bella craves this. In return she will worship and please him like a submissive should."

"How the fuck do you know this about my brother?" I gape at her.

"Let's get out of here and I will explain it all to you where it's quieter and we can talk with no distractions."

I glance back over and find my brother moving off the platform pulling Bella by the hand dragging her behind him and towards the elevators.

Bree takes hold of my hand also, now pulling on it trying to drag me out of the club. I turn to look back and still within sight, I watch him pull her into the elevator the minute it opens, pinning her against the wall, crashing his lips into hers before the doors close.

The cool air outside brings me out of the daze I had just been in.

I pull out the ticket and hand it to the valet and once we are settled in, I start driving back towards home, feeling a little numb, angry and very confused.

"Where are we going?" she asks.

I run my hand through my hair angry over what I had just witnessed "I need some fresh air." I reply but don't offer any more heading down to the coast. I pull into one of the vista's and turn off the engine climbing out.

I pace back and forth trying hard to calm down. I hear her car door slam and she comes around speaking softly. "You alright?"

I lift my eyes to look up at her.

She looks beautiful in the moonlight, its bouncing off her bare pale shoulders.

"I need you to explain to me how you knew about my brother's lifestyle." I stare at her still very confused.

She smiles softly and leans back against the hood of my car looking out over the water.

"I have been part of the BDSM scene for a while."

My mouth falls open and I stare at her in disbelief.

© 2013 Robshandmonkey

* * *

*tonight...my husband asked his favorite aunt...

"The part of our vows where we say till death do us part...do I take that literally that once I die we will be apart? Because to me a heaven without Andrea just wouldn't be my idea of a heaven."


	16. Chapter 16

Important notice...this chapter is not solely credited to me!

I have to give kudo's to my awesome beta who helped me out in a time of need and wrote a good part of this chapter. We had discussed what it would be about and she did a fuckawesome job at bringing our idea out of our heads and onto the screen.

I swear she denies she can write but I disagree. She writes beautifully. I wouldn't have changed a freaking thing but some words were so not me and I felt like I would be stealing her work.

I want so badly to get her to write but she refuses. rolls eyes whatever...lol...

So thank you LostInPa for all your help with the gifs, the writing and keeping me on track with my schedule, for being an awesome beta, a more awesome friend and helping me get through a tough time in my life.

I apologize for how long this took, my life is once again not only mine. I made a commitment for better or worse, in sickness and in health and I will follow through with it. I have become the eyes that my husband no longer has use of in the last few months. It is challenging but feels good to know he is being cared for by the one that loves him. He is mine and I will take care of him for the rest of his days.

Thank you for your patience...now get ready...

* * *

**_A Dominant & A Gentleman _**

**_Chapter 16_**

**_Crossing Enemy Lines _**

**_Edward~_**

Laying here next to her, I listen to her soft even breathing as she sleeps by my side. She mumbles unintelligible words in her sleep. It is quite cute when I actually understand a word here or there. The overall conversation she is having with herself makes absolutely no sense, and I can't help but smile down on her, amused.

A strong desire to touch every curve of her smooth, flawless skin has me reaching out. I ghost my hand over her hip, along her thigh, tracing the outside and working my back up the inside. I take a detour around her pussy and move up following the curve of her breast.

I swear I can feel a current flow from the tip of my finger, making contact with her skin.

She stirs slightly and for once I stop my actions so as not to wake her. She turns towards me, the sound of the chain clanking against the headboard, and I watch to see if that wakes her at all. She isn't fazed by it.

I come out of my momentary daze and remember who I am. Who she is. Where we are and I find it fascinating that Bella isn't like other submissives I have had before. I can't put my finger on it, I just know that there is definitely something different about this girl that has me so captivated.

She is my submissive. She is here to please her Dom and get her own needs met. What the fuck has gotten into me?

I climb out of bed and head for the kitchen to grab another bottle of cold water for her, then make my way into the cave, flipping on the light. I stand in front of my armoire and pull the doors open to reveal the drawers. Each labeled with the name and limits of the women that regularly come to play in my cave, offering their submission to me. I never allow them to share toys. It isn't sanitary and it assures me that none of them contract any infections as I sterilize each one after play and store it for them.

I go for the next available drawer, just under McKenna's. I pull it open, happy to find it fully stocked with toys that had not been opened yet.

Choosing the one I am looking for, I remove it from its packaging and smirk when the light hits it just right, making the crystal sparkle. I head for the bathroom to clean it properly before going back to my room with both items.

She hasn't moved at all. I stand over her and gaze down at the beauty chained to my bed waiting to please her Dominant. Bella appears to be the kind of girl that doesn't require high maintenance. She's actually hot as hell and would look good in just about anything.

I feel the need to show off to the world. Take her out for an evening and let everyone see my shiny new toy. I make the decision to show her off and the club is the perfect place to take her. Not only can I let everyone see what is mine, I would love more than anything to see her surrounded by all the steel chains Marcus' private playroom provides.

I set the bottle of water down next to her on the table pull the drawer open and grab the black bottle of Pjur® . I refuse to use anything else. Nothing seems to compare to this even though for a bottle of lube it's pricey. I agree with that old saying you get what you pay for and this lube is extremely slick and does the job holding up even with an intense amount of friction.

Leaning down I bring my nose millimeters from the skin of her neck, breathing in the sweet scent emanating from her.

She leaves me ravenous although I've fucked her three times already this evening, I'm ready to go again.

The way Bella's pussy feels wrapped so tightly around my cock, and the way it pulls and tugs at the ring from the tip of my cock, sends the most intense sensation shooting down the length of my shaft and radiates through my body causing me to shiver from the sheer pleasure of fucking her.

I don't show affection to my submissives during their time with me. They are here to satisfy my needs and I am here to deliver what it is they crave. I never considered a submissive's feelings if I woke her up in the dead of night to take care of my desire to fuck.

Once they are chained to my bed, the beast in me wants to be sated and a naked woman willing to lie next to me, waiting for the next round has always been a huge turn on for me.

I am always attentive to their needs, making sure they are brought to the edge during foreplay. I prefer to have them come at least once before I have them tending to my needs. A sensitive pussy is so much more responsive to everything. I haven't met a submissive that doesn't get wet under my touch yet, and it takes little effort before I have them thrashing and crying out, begging for permission to come for me again.

"Bella. I need you to wake up." I walk around to her side of the bed, setting down the plug and her water on the table next to her.

She mumbles a little, turning towards me, slowly opening her eyes, then blinking several times, trying to focus on who is speaking to her and where she is.

The moon shines through the large window above us casting the outline of the panes of glass in a shadow across her naked body. I climb over top of her and settle my hips in between her legs, my face merely inches from hers now. Her eyes brighten slowly as she wakes further humming, holding them where I expect them.

"My Dom needs me?" she smiles bashfully, then brings her bottom lip in to nibble on the meaty part of it. I move in closer, my nose touching hers and let my gaze burn into her.

"Your Dom needs to prepare you for tomorrow."

"Yes. Sir,"

"I need you to flip over on your stomach, legs apart, head turned to the side."

She does as I ask and I help brush her long locks over her shoulder. I move my body over top of hers and press my chest into her back, running my nose along the shell of her ear. "I have decided to take my well behaved submissive out tomorrow evening. There is a room at the club I know that you haven't been in. I am the only other Dom allowed to use it, and I plan to book it tomorrow night. I can't wait to get you into it." I bite down on her lobe hard and let a rumble vibrate from my chest over the warmth of her back.

"Yes Sir."

I bring my hand up lifting off her and give her a light smack on the ass as a warning.

"I wasn't asking for your permission, just like I don't need permission to do what I am about to do next either." I caress her ass cheeks lifting up and off her, to move to the side of the bed where I stand over her looking down between her spread legs.

"My naughty little sex kitten seems to be growing a little wetter." I reach over and grab the bottle and the plug off the table and let the sound of the cap echo in the silence of night.

"Bella, reach back with both hands and present your ass to me." I command.

She moves, albeit slowly spreads her legs a little further while lifting her delicious ass further in the air. The sound of my chain that tethers her to the bed sends that familiar sensation I love so much when it travels from my ears down my body and directly to my cock. I watch as she shifts some of her weight to her shoulders, balancing herself as she snakes her hands down her body over her hips, caressing her cheeks, she reaches the center crease and runs her fingers up and down a couple of times, almost teasing me as she does it. I watch mesmerized as the goose pimples rise on her ass from her own touch. This little sex kitten likes anal play and the very thought of that pleases me so fucking much. I take notice that my cock is now growing even harder by the second. Her fingers curl as she begins to spread her cheeks, revealing the beautiful tiny bud that I now can't wait to feel wrapped around me. I reach over and grab some almond oil, pouring some in my palm as I tell her to release her hands and put them down flat on the bed. I can't wait to feel her flesh undulate under the pressure of my fingers.

Working the softly scented oil into her skin, I move my hands in slow lazy circles, massaging the fleshy globes, feeling the muscles move under my command. Each completed circle finds my fingers teasing her back hole, inserting just my fingertip on each pass, each time my fingers enter her ass or move down, smoothing over her entrance and clit, she moans a little more. There are now only two sounds in the world that sound that fucking beautiful, that moan of pleasure Bella cannot hold back, and the sound of my fucking chains.

Deeming her relaxed enough, I once again reach over to the table, grabbing the lube and warm some on my fingers before telling her to once again to present her ass to me. I begin to rim the waiting entrance, opening her gently with my fingertips. I work my index finger in up to my knuckle, adding more lube, then another finger working her open a little more. The sexy sounds she can't seem to hold back are causing my cock to strain further to get to her. I know she wants to beg for more so I give her what she desires. I add a third finger, then begin scissoring them; the tight ring of her ass is gripping onto my fingers in the most glorious way. When I deem she is open enough for the plug, I pull them out and work to generously lube it, adding additional lube to her crease as I watch the liquid roll down over the curve until it nears her tight bud.

I move to get on my knees between her spread legs and settle back on my haunches. I begin inserting the plug gently, teasing her with it, a few thrusts in and out, allowing it to go a little deeper each time I push forward. Bella is showing signs that she is loving it as she writhes under the plug's assault. I slap her ass once making solid contact commanding her.

"Bring your arms behind your back, use your shoulders to hold you up and cross your arms for your Dom. Be still and just feel what I am doing to you. Do not move or this ass will get a paddle before my plug."

She nods as her breathing picks up. I continue this game until she is on the verge of yet another orgasm bringing her so close and then stopping abruptly to show her just who is in control of her pleasure. With my thumb, I finish inserting the plug, and look down at the beauty of her sweet little ass spread by my plug.

I drop my upper body over top of her lean down and reach under her slightly raised chest to tweak and pinch her nipples between my fingers while I speak to her.

"Such a good girl, you took that so well, and the crystal shines beautifully against your flesh. Bella, if you want to come, you are going to have to convince your Dom how much you want it. I pinch her nipple harder and twist it holding my body off her with my other hand pressed into the bed. Her head thrashes on the pillow under her as she moans out a "Please Sir, if it pleases you this girl would like to come so, so badly."

"I didn't ask you if it was me that you wanted to please, I asked you to convince me that you want this, now talk to me kitten, purr, mewl, beg, and tell your Dom what a dirty little girl you can be and how you want to come with my plug in your ass."

She moans out, turning her head to the side, I can see her profile though she can't lift herself up, I lean down next to her cheek and lick at it.

"I want to come for my Dom, please sir, I need to come so badly, I want to come for both of us, chained to your bed like the dirty little girl I can be. I am loving pleasing you and being bound by you to do with as you wish. Make me come hard Sir, I will show you how dirty of girl I am."

Those words nearly send me into a frenzy.

Grabbing her hips, I tell her, "Don't fucking move unless I tell you," and I plunge deep into her drenched pussy. All I hear is her "unnnngh, so good". I freeze once I am buried inside of her because with the plug filling her ass, her pussy now feels even more like a vice that is tightening around my cock when she moves under me. I know there is no way in fuck I am going to last long for as tight and hot as she is wrapped around me. I decide I don't want to, I want to paint her insides, leaving her dripping in my essence. I will mark her until she is full so that when I take her to the club, the wolves will know that the come running down her thighs is from the one to whom she belongs.

Motherfucking mine!

I lift up and look down between us as I continue to watch my cock disappear into her willing flesh, I can't help but notice the sparkle of the jewel resting against her ass. I finger it, wishing I had put it in earlier so I could take every entrance in her body tonight. "This plug isn't nearly as big as I am little girl, and I can't wait to feel my cock plunder you here" I say as I tap the jewel. Her resulting moan makes me almost empty into her on the spot.

"You have my permission to now reach between your legs and rub your clit, do not come until I say". I give her a moment to reposition then take the end of the plug and begin to move it in and out of her ass in time with the rhythm of my cock, she is incoherent, howling syllables are all that she can manage. The feeling of her tight walls in conjunction with the extra stimulation of the butt plug moving in her channel against my cock are too much. "Let's see how well trained you are kitten, you better fucking come now." I command her. The moment she allows herself to orgasm, I cannot hold back my own the quivering of her entire body under me, the pulsing of her pussy as it spasms around my cock and watching her ass clench the plug, my balls and stomach contract and I am spiraling into the most intense orgasm of my life.

"Fuck, you feel so motherfucking good. I can feel you coming! Yes!"

She whimpers under me unable to speak whining and cooing, the chain rattling, adding their own melody, I reach up and flip her hair out of the way taking it into my fist and watch the steel pressing tighter against her flesh causing me to shoot even more come into her, drawing out my orgasm for a little bit longer.

God that looks and sounds so fucking good. I had no idea this girl would affect me in such a way.

We both collapse, being well and truly spent, taking in deep breaths of air. I pull out of her, roll her over and gather her in my arms, enjoying, maybe for the first time a sense of peace I have never felt.

After a couple of minutes, I give myself a mental shake. She's just another submissive soldier. I force myself to unwrap my arms around her and get up to grab a warm washcloth to clean us up with.

I check the plug and add some additional lube to it, moving it around to make sure it gets distributed.

"You are going to wear this until the morning when I shall remove it, but know that I will be inserting it back in before we leave for the club this evening. I hope you have something to wear for this evening in that bag of yours."

"I brought a few things to give my Dom more than one choice to put his submissive in if he want's her to wear something indoors, I am not sure you would have me dress in such a way going out to a club." she replies and I smile down at the thought of the way her mind works.

She is a perfect submissive thus far and I am going to enjoy every moment of this weekend with her. That is unless she displeases me in a way I won't be able to forgive her. For some reason I doubt she ever could displease me to that magnitude, but she is a female and they do tend to fuck up, and when they do, it means little to them, I however will not tolerate being disrespected especially in public.

"Are these outfits you speak of, so revealing that you will be exposed for all to see?"

"A couple." she looks at me curiously.

"So we are talking short and tightly molded to your body?"

"Very short, and yes, form fitting."

"So long as my pussy, ass and tits aren't available for all to see, one of them will work. I will have you model them for me later. Now sleep Kitten, you need to rest."

When I wake her in the morning, the first thing I do is remove her plug. I have her cook us breakfast learning another thing about her. She can cook and she does it well. We then spend a quiet day in the cave, teasing and playing with different equipment so I can learn everything that her body responds to and how she reacts to various toys and equipment. Eventually, it's time to get ready to go out.

"You are to bathe me, then I expect you to take me into your mouth and get me off."

Her blow job skills are undeniably stellar and I come hard down her throat. I then stand back and order her to wash herself for me.

The water running down her curves glisten in the light, the soap slides over her skin along with her hands and I am awestruck by her beauty when she lifts her arms up to wash her hair letting her head fall back.

I crave to devour every inch of her, and tonight I will have her wrapped in steel, spread and waiting for my own tongue bath. Once she is done I bend her over the built in chair, before grabbing the clean plug and bottle of lube, I test her hole with my finger. She is well prepared and I generously lube her ass before I insert the plug hearing her sexy little moan.

"You like this don't you dirty girl?" I ask.

"Feels so good." she looks back at me with an almost bashful expression, her cheeks glow pink.

"I like the way you get all flushed when you know what you are doing is naughty but can't help loving every fucking bit of it. So sexy." I wink at her and smile giving her ass one soft smack.

"Up my little sex kitten time to dry off and begin this fashion show."

After trying on and modeling three different outfits, I have already decided which one I want to see her in.

"Even though you graduated already, I think one more night as a student is required before I allow you to graduate from my class. Keep the one you have on. I like it. It is short, sexy, and will tease the fucking shit out of every male that sees you in it, while you are all mine. I am an arrogant son of a bitch and I like to show off, and with you I desire to do it even more so. Come to me kitten and straddle my lap." I order her.

She climbs on and I wrap my arms around her. I reach up fist her long dark curls under the nape of her neck and bring her lips to mine. I kiss her with everything I have. It is so fucking wet as the noise vibrates around of us while I taste the flavor of her on my tongue. I drop my hand and run it up under her skirt feeling her fleshy cheek and slap it lightly.

"Come on my little sex kitten, time to show you off." I lift up setting her down gently, leading her to the garage and get her settled into my car.

As we are traveling to the club I stop at a light and look over to her. I warn her "The moment we step into the club, I expect my submissive to remember where she is and who she is with. I don't care who you were here with before, if you see a Dominant that you have submitted to, you are not allowed to engage in any conversation with anyone else, unless I request it. I will lead you at all times, do not step to the side or around me. Remain in my shadow, do you understand what I expect?"

"Yes Sir."

"If anyone is about to attempt to approach you, your eyes had better seek out mine to let me know I need to address them before they get anywhere near you. I don't like it when someone assumes it is okay for them to talk to what is mine without my permission. I keep everyone at bay."

We pull up in front of the club. Before our doors open, I look over at her and command her. "Stay until I come around."

She follows my directions as I make my way around and give the attendant a glare that clearly says to back the fuck off as I reach out and she takes my hand.

Before I take her in, I turn to Bella and lift her chin, while reaching into my pocket with the other hand and bring out the chain lead that matches her chain collar. I let it unroll and bring the clip to the front ring, snapping it on quickly.

Her eyes widen and she glances sideways to see who is looking before bringing them back to meet mine again.

There is a fire in her eyes and a slight hint of uncertainty. "I am not into humiliation." she says through clenched teeth.

I quirked a brow up. "Are you suggesting that my collar and lead are humiliating to wear?"

Her eyes fall. "Sorry Sir. It's just that…." she trails off and I interrupt her.

"Don't start this night out sassing me kitten. We don't want to start off on the wrong foot. If this is a hard limit, then say so now and we can leave." I lean in and tug it firmly pulling her by the throat closer to me. I deepen my tone, "I told you, I will test your limits. Your Dom expects you to allow him to show you something you may rather enjoy. Do you trust me?"

Her eyes sparkle from the neon lights of the club sign and I smile more assured I have that trust.

"Good answer, now come." I turn and let the chain fall between us, pulling her in the direction of the door. We aren't required to wait in the long line. Security knows I hold a membership to the underground club and we are let in, bypassing the other guests.

The loud thunderous beat of the music and the flashing lights vibrate off the walls. I realize the club is quite crowded this evening and opt to put her in front of me whispering in her ear that it is okay. I need to keep my eyes on her while I lead her up on my favorite spot that is perched above the entire club so that I can see everything. I rather enjoy watching all the dancers grind and move. It is always a turn on and starts my night out just the way I like it.

I snag a waitress and order us both drinks, pay and tip her well to deliver them back to me here. With my hands on her hips I push her forward and place her where I want her, in front of me. I turn her to face me. "I expect you to submit to me, I want your devotion and submission all evening. For now, I want you to kneel in front of me in the submissive pose I showed you I prefer earlier, you may watch the dance crowd, but remember to bring your eyes to your Dom, often."

I wrap the lead around my fist and take her hand letting her knees fall to the carpet. She instantly leans her head against my thigh, her hands where they should be. I can feel her hum against the denim of my jeans. I lean down and whisper in her ear.

"Open those legs just a little, tease them with that sweet pussy but don't let them see what is mine. A few inches to make them curious enough to look, I will show you what a dirty girl you are when you start to get wetter. Obey me now." I order and she slides her knees apart just enough.

"Good girl." I rub my hand over her cheek and stand back up to look around. There are a few of the Dom's here tonight, and I am not surprised they all make it a point to come by. A few with their subs, but most of them are on the prowl. I engage them in conversation, petting my little girls hair as she nuzzles into my thigh. Taking her hand, I have her rise and follow me to the dance floor, it's been too long since I've had contact with her hot little body. She doesn't disappoint me when she turns her back to my front and gyrates her body over mine to the beat of the music. Running my hands up and down her body I tell her how much I am looking forward to getting her alone in Marcus' special room reserved for us. I feel rather than hear the moan that escapes her. Running my hand up her skirt, I feel the moisture that I knew would be there from teasing the others earlier. I start at her middle thigh, moving up.

"God you get wet. I like that very much."

The song ends and we've been out there for a while so I lead us off the dance floor and take a space at the edge. Pushing down on her shoulders, indicating I want her kneeling, she moves with grace, getting into position. I catch sight of Marcus a few feet away and nod my head towards him. He comes over and I introduce him.

"Marcus, busy night I see." I nod towards the crowd.

"Yes it is. I am surprised to see you in the role in public." he nods towards Bella.

"Testing limits." I chuckle.

"Ahhh...you are a brave fucking soldier bringing the Lt. Col's daughter, let alone displaying your ownership of her. Who would have thought Bella was a submissive."

"A very well behaved one I might add." Suddenly, I feel the little minx move and nuzzle into my crotch, I look down at her, her eyes are closed and she is lapping at me like the kitten she is. I don't stop the swelling of my cock and continue my conversation with Marcus. He assures me that the room is ready for me whenever I decide to go down. We say our goodbyes and I lift Bella's hair to watch as she continues her worship.

A feeling washes over me and I look up and around, I feel as if I'm being watched. Suddenly, I see a set of eyes I am very familiar with tracking me like a buzzbeam. I can't help but chuckle internally. I guess the cat's out of the bag and I decide to let it be known I am aware he is looking. I flash him my cockiest fucking smirk. It isn't hard to tell that my brother is now enraged.

I admit, I fucking love it.

He was warned, and wouldn't listen. If it took seeing it with his own eyes then now is as good of a time as any. He is not allowed near her and I will make that clear to both of them at some point.

I move her hair a little more off her face and turn her slightly so he can be sure his eyes are not deceiving him. I bend down whispering in her ear, "It seems that my brother and your best friend Bree appear to be on a date this evening." I watch my brother the entire time knowing the moment her eyes find him as her body slightly stiffens. I don't doubt she reacts with a slight widening of her eyes. She looks up at me for guidance, and I think a show is in order to set this all in stone. I slap her face lightly reminding her "as you were kitten," she glances in their direction once more then brings her tongue out once again to refocus on her Dom and continues worshipping my cock.

I look up again and see that Anthony is beside himself with rage, I can almost feel the wave of anger coming off him hitting me like a brick. He begins toward the stairs but Bree catches up to him and they are in an animated conversation. I am done with this little show, my cock is raging harder than ever and I need her. I take the opportunity bringing Bella to a standing position and move towards the elevator. We are taking this party downstairs. As we reach the doors, they slide open. I glance once at my brother who is looking back at us while Bree is pulling him out the door.

I turn her pressing my body into her and put her back against the wall, bringing my hand up to look at her.

"Never again are you to speak to him without my direct permission, I will warn him as well. Don't disobey this command kitten. It is my fucking hard limit."

I surround her dropping my hand from her cheek to wrap around her throat, and crash my lips onto hers. She kisses me back with equal ardor and I kiss her like I have never kissed another woman in my life. I have to feel her under my touch. I bring her hands up to surrender to it while I taste her skin, her lips and that sweet tongue of hers.

Take that brother, you lose, she is MINE.

I continue to kiss her until the elevator alerts us that it has arrived.

Tonight is going to be so much fucking fun and the thought of the things I am going to do to her have my heart racing and my cock leaking.

_**Anthony~**_

I look at her in disbelief, "The FUCK you say?"

"I realized when I was very young that I needed "more" to get me off, I loved it when someone took control of me or let me take control of them. It was the only way I could get mine. I introduced Bella to this lifestyle after noticing that she was never satisfied with her vanilla encounters. She told me she felt like something was missing, she needed more, but didn't know what the more was. It wasn't hard for me to figure out how willing she would be to try submission."

"I don't want to hear this shit. That lifestyle is depraved and abusive. I could never do that to someone I cared about, or any woman for that matter."

"Anthony, I'm getting chilled here, can we take this to either your house or mine? I really want to talk this out with you."

I don't want her to catch a cold so I lead her around the car and help her in. It was the hardest thing I'd ever done to this point, agreeing to hear her out. I was in a rage seeing my brother with Bella like that. The fucker won again, I just wanted to beat something. Hard. And now I find out that Bree is into this shit too? Where does it end? Is no one normal around here? Christ, I hope I get the posting in Washington; I need to get away from all these deviants.

Bree is chattering away but I'm not paying her any attention, before I know it, we arrive in my driveway. Getting out of the car, I go to open her door but find her standing, already out.

Nodding my head toward the door, we start to walk towards it. I step back and allow her to walk in ahead of me, heading for the kitchen, telling her to wait in the living room for me. I pull a couple of beers out of the fridge and hold one to my head. The coldness feels good on my throbbing temple.

Taking a deep calming breath, I head back to the living room to find Bree looking at the many pictures of the family taken through the years. She looks at me hesitantly, trying to gauge my mood. It isn't hard for anyone to tell that it is not good.

I hold out a bottle for her as she saunters over to me, taking the beverage from my outstretched hand. I open mine and down almost three quarters of it in one swallow needing it to relax me. She lets out a little giggle, then reaches for the almost empty beer taking it out of my hand, forcing her full one in to replace it. I eye her skeptically and take another deep swig. I am clearly buzzed.

Putting down her bottle she starts to speak to me with a hungry look in her eyes. "Anthony, I know we have a lot to talk about, but I think it can wait a little longer. There is something I've been wanting to do from the moment you picked me up at the station. She grasps my tie fisting it, then yanks hard on it forcing my head down, tilts hers then begins kissing me.

Kissing her wasn't like kissing just anyone. It was different. I begin to grow more aware of how compelling she is. Not just physically, her personality feels just as strong. Her confidence flows out of her and I realize she has been this way every time I am in her presence. It dawns on me that it isn't me kissing her. It was her kissing me and taking the control of it away from me that left my head spinning more than it was before and in a very different way.

When it ends, I slowly open my eyes and meet her beautiful blue ones staring back, bright and sparkling.

"Amazing." I look down at her now swollen lips and lean in and attempt to kiss her a little more.

She pulls back just out of my reach and it surprises me at first but the expression she has when she denies me sends my heart racing.

I reach out for her and she grasps my wrist, shaking her head "no". Then whispers "Relax."

I feel myself being gently pushed backwards and I collapse on the couch with Bree pushing me down into it forcefully. She straddles my lap and grinds her center down over my cock, her skirt riding up as I am surrounded by her. She leans in and begins kissing me again, taking my hands and moving them to the sides, she takes hold of my wrists, surprising me with her strength and continues her kiss, moving off my lips down over my jaw and along the side of my neck. Suddenly she pulls away and I stare into her now darker blue eyes.

They remind me of a storm brewing in the sky above as they shift and change color.

"Why did you stop?"

"Just testing you."

"Testing me how?"

"Anthony...why don't we take this to the bedroom?"

I smile at her.

"Bree, I am not the kind of guy that jumps into bed with a girl on the first date."

"Anthony, I really like you and we are not teenagers. I promise that you can trust me. I won't do anything that you don't want. Just let me show you." She looks hopeful standing up and holding out her hand. I don't know why I trust her, I just do and take her hand standing up and allowing her to lead me to my bedroom.

She doesn't hesitate to pull me to the bed turning me towards it and pushing me back down onto it. She climbs on my lap straddling my legs and grips my chin.

"For tonight give in and allow me to take control, think of this as my room, my rules, put all your gentlemanly thoughts aside and just let me show you a world I think you are going to enjoy."

Her words bring out a feeling as if I am thrilled by her offer. I feel the alcohol coursing through my bloodstream, bringing on a euphoric feeling. I want to see what the fuck it is that she wants to show me. She has me wanting this more than anything and so I allow her to do it and give in.

"Show me." I murmur and let my eyes burn into hers.

"Good boy, and although I had to hear it verbally, I could already tell your body was giving into me." Her smile grows a little more sinister as she grinds her hips down onto me pressing the warmth that is radiating out from between her legs engulfing my cock that is pressed hard against my jeans.

"Let's play." she moans out and covers my lips with hers holding my face the way she wants it.

I give in.

©Robshandmonkey~

* * *

Chapter End Notes:

_ Heart you all hard! _

a/n I am now working on Vows and will be submitting that for the compilation that is helping one of our own. There is still time to donate and get the out take of Shhhhh when Purrward says I do and then surprises Bella with an unforgettable honeymoon.

No...it will not be on an island...grins...

Donations are being accepted up until October 13. The compiliation will be released on the 21st.

.info/about/


End file.
